Princess of the Fortress
by Flygon Pirate
Summary: Nicole Anderson didn't expect to end up in the violent world of Team Fortress. It seemed that challlenges kept stacking up as she came across the RED Team, met the BLU Spy, and even faced the dreaded TentaSpy. The biggest challenge was surviving it all.
1. Something's Wrong

_Author's Note: As of June 14, 2011, this story will be edited and fixed (but will stay posted on Fan-Fiction. Thanks to my wonderful Beta _**Zeugirdor**_, this story (and _Fortress Manhattan_) will have a lot of problems solved and improvements as well. I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

"Where are you headed to, Miss?"

"To the Railway Apartments on 34th Street; it's just down the road."

"Okay, got it. Hop in."

The seventeen year old Nicole Anderson carefully set herself in the taxi cab in the backseat. It was a black stormy night, and rain poured heavily over the glossed road, as if to create a flood. It seemed that the alleyways of New York were completely abandoned. Very few cars dared to move across the slippery surfaces of the roads. The young girl looked out the window, twiddling her thumbs with anxiety. She focused on the road as it blurred past. The raindrops tapped on the windows of the cab as Nicole watched hundreds of them splatter.

If there were two things she found wrong with this, they were that she was in a taxi cab alone and riding during a dark, rainy night, but the situation that she was in left her little choice. It was impossible to walk in the rain all alone; it would have been more dangerous in various ways.

Nicole began playing with her curly dark-brown ponytail to ease her nervousness. She wore a black leather jacket over her gray shirt, midnight-black jeans, and jet-black tennis shoes. She also wore a silver dragon pendant attached to a metal chain around her neck for good luck.

"So, Miss," The old taxi cab driver broke the silence, "Isn't it a little strange to be by yourself over there?"

Nicole looked at the driver, trying not to stare at his topaz eyes that were reflected from the rear-view mirror. "Well…um, I had a job interview that ran longer than I expected and…I just couldn't get a ride from any of my peers." She replied, trying to sound as formal and professional as she could.

"Really? What about your parents?"

"Uh… they couldn't arrange any…"

"Did you try calling them?" The driver asked.

Nicole shook her head. "They told me to get a cab ride."

The driver gave a curt nod and focused on the road ahead of him. "Darn this weather! I can't see a thing!" He muttered.

Nicole watched the windshield wipers swipe across the window rapidly, trying to keep them clear. A strange feeling came to her, but she couldn't tell what it was. A flash of lightning lit the cloud-covered skies and a clash of thunder roared, startling Nicole.

The driver chuckled. "You're a bit jumpy, aren't you?"

Nicole gave a weak smile and nodded.

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with being paranoid, since you become more aware of your surroundings and all."

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "I-I…suppose…"

The taxi came to a red traffic light and halted. Nicole looked out her window to see a nearby sign that beamed under the street lights. The picture was of a very detailed steam engine train. Over it was the word "Railway" and under the image was the word "Apartments".

"Make a turn over here, this is my stop." She informed the driver, pointing at the sign.

"Right then." He responded.

The bright red traffic light quickly turned to a cool green and the cab took off.

Nicole's heart skipped an entire beat. "Um…my stop was over there."

The driver nodded. "Yes, it was over there, wasn't it?"

Nicole frowned. "Um…is there a problem?"

"Nope, not at all."

Nicole's twiddled her thumbs even faster, uttering no words. Her heart began to beat out from her chest. Something was either out of place, or she was in a dream.

But she never recalled sleeping in the cab.

The cab made a sharp turn to the right, entering a straight and narrow alleyway. Finally, it came to a slow stop.

"What's going on? This isn't my stop, I demand a-!" Nicole couldn't even finish her sentence, let alone even breathe.

The old, pale taxi driver was no longer there. The man that took his place wore a fine red suit with a bright scarlet tie, slim black gloves, and a dark-red ski mask to hide his identity. He faced her, smiling wickedly at her. "What's the matter, chéri?" He asked in a thick French accent, "Cat got your tongue?"

"B-B-B-But…" Nicole stammered, "Wasn't that other guy just right there a few seconds ago?"

"Whatever you do, don't open the back trunk." The man let out a sinister cackle.

Nicole gasped in shock. "You…killed him? But how did you…and what-? Ah!" Her train of thought was scattered everywhere across her mind, quickly losing focus.

The man's arms reached out towards the girl. His pale-blue eyes narrowed. "Hold still, petite chat, this won't take long."

Nicole let out a scream, but the man's gloved hand covered her mouth in seconds. Then she felt him pull her towards him and moaned in pain as she felt a sharp pinch on her neck.

If there were three things she found wrong with this, they were that she was in a taxi cab alone with someone she didn't know, riding during a stormy night, and could do nothing at all to save herself from a kidnapping.

Then she faded into unconsciousness.


	2. Meet the RED Team

"So… we have a problem."

"Mein gott… She is in critical condition. Scout! You nearly trampled her by running so fast!"

"Hey, whoa Doc, it wasn't my fault I didn't see her. You need to freakin' calm down!"

"What in tarnation's this? She looks as if she's been trampled by a pack of coyotes!"

"What is this little lady doing on the ground here?"

"The poor lass is goin' to have to be glued back together!"

"That's some shonky business right there. When did this little sheila get here?"

The RED team grouped themselves around the unconscious young girl, her beige skin now covered in dust, her dark-brown hair in its ponytail was frizzy and a complete mess. A few scratches and cuts covered her hands and face, her clothing covered in dirt and even a few tears.

The Medic knelt down to the girl and pressed his two fingers against her neck. "Ah, zhere is a pulse! She still lives!"

"So what, Oktoberfest? We don't have to take the little maggot in our own hands, do we?" The Soldier asked with a groan.

The Medic looked back up and glared. "Vell, ve can't let her die, can ve?"

"Well, uh…eh…"

"That's vhat I zhought."

Scout was trying hard not to laugh. "I can't believe it. Out of all the crazy crap I go through, I wasn't expectin' a girl to pop up in the middle a nowhere. This day ain't makin' any freakin' sense!"

Heavy growled as he slapped the Scout's head. "Quiet, tiny Scout! Be nice to tiny devochka!"

Scout let out a yelp. "OW! Why you-! This ain't right, y'know? They don't just send girls to a battle like this! Pyro's debatable, but... you know what I mean!"

Angry muffles came from Pyro, who was waving his axe around.

Scout took a few steps back from the firebug. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy, buddy!"

The Medic stood back up on his feet as he set up his Medigun. "Alright," He breathed, "I hope zhis vorks…"

The Medigun focused a light, cool, misty red stream on the girl. Seconds passed, her fingers started to twitch and her scratches closed. Medic beamed as he saw her coming to life before his eyes. The others watched patiently to see what would happen.

Finally, the girl's bright amber eyes opened. "Uh…wha-?"

"Ja!" Medic cried out, "It vorked!"

"W-Where… am I?"

"Vhat's zhis? She has amnesia too?" The Medic gasped.

"Huh?" The girl blinked, "Amnesia? What? Is this a dream?"

"Fraulein, fraulein! Easy zhere." Medic tried to calm her down.

"What's going on? Please tell me this is a dream! Who are you guys? What do you want from me? Where am I? This has to be some kind of dream!"

"Wow… girls… they're freakin' crazy!" Scout snickered to himself.

"Zhis isn't a dream, fraulein. I apologize."

The girl looked around her surroundings as she took in deep breaths. Lying there on her back, she glanced at each of the eight characters surrounding her. Slowly, she sat up and stared at the Medic. "Um…Thank you for saving me, but... who the heck are you guys? Last I recall, I was being kidnapped by some maniac, and then I ended up here…"

"Vell, fraulein, I am zhe Medic of zhe Reliable Excavation und Demolition. Name's Klaus." He stretched forth his gloved hand towards the girl.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Nicole," She introduced, "Nicole Anderson."

Klaus smiled as he helped Nicole up. "Nice to see you, Miss Anderson. Zhis is zhe RED team. Our Scout's name is Jacob…"

"It's Jake, Doc!" The Scout interrupted.

"Right zhen… our Soldier is Kyle. Our Heavy is Boleslav. Zhe Demo is Angus. Zhe Engineer is Bill. Our Sniper is Benjamin."

"Please, mate, just go with Benny." The Sniper added.

"As for Pyro... well, ve just call him Pyro." Klaus continued.

Pyro held his axe in the air and gave a series of muffles.

"Und zhen ve have Leon, but... I don't know vhere he vent off to." Klaus looked around the area, "Zhat sneaky little… bah! Vhere is he?" The Medic looked back at the girl, "But yes, zhere is a total of nine classes in our team."

Nicole gave a curt nod. "It's, uh... a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled weakly.

Heavy came up beside her and gave her a big pat on her back, nearly knocking her over. "Velcome to RED Team, tiny girl."

Nicole gasped on the impact, but quickly straightened up. "Yes, uh, thank you. But, uh, I don't know if there's more than one team or something…"

"Ah, as a matter of fact, zhere is." Klaus explained, "Zhe only ozher team is Zhe BLU Team, Builder's League United, zhose drecksau!" He said with a growl.

Nicole frowned, not understanding the Medic. "What?"

"Basically, the BLU Team is a bunch of low-lying, dirty scumbags…" Jake explained.

"Oh, so I guess you guys and the BLU Team don't get along…" Nicole said.

"Those maggots should be sent to their mamas in boxes. All of 'em!" Kyle growled.

Nicole gave a blank stare at the angered Soldier. "Um…yeah, besides, I'm not sure if I should join a team…I think I'm considered to be someone to just drop-in with no team color…"

"She's right." Klaus said, "She has no red or blue on her."

"For all we know, she could be with the BLU Team!" Kyle accused, "That maggot could be hiding her true colors!"

"What? Why would you say that?" Nicole gasped, "I don't even know where the heck I am, I just met you guys, and I don't know what's good or bad…Heck, I don't even know how to fight!"

"Vell zhen, ve could teach her how. Who knows, she could be a great asset." Klaus said.

Kyle was the first to laugh. "Really? You're kidding, right? I bet this little maggot doesn't know a rocket launcher from a sentry."

"Ah, but she vill learn, Kyle." Medic assured, "She seems like a smart kleines fraulein."

Nicole sighed, "It's true; although I may have some idea of what a rocket launcher is, I still don't know what a sentry is…"

"Don't worry, missy," Bill smiled. "We'll be happy to teach you."

"Now wait a minute!" The Soldier interrupted, "Even if she were to learn to fight, I bet she couldn't handle it. She'll kill herself in just one day of training, even less!"

"Hey, General Nonsense!" The Engineer snapped, "Where's your optimism? She has to learn to defend herself, or she'll get killed by some no-brained sap from the BLU Team. And who would be the one to blame? It would be on our account that we had no heart to teach her!"

"Genug!" Klaus shouted in German.

Kyle and Bill instantly shut their mouths and glanced over at the frustrated Medic.

"I don't care vhat anyvone zhinks! Ve are going to help her! She needs zhe help, und ve, as RED Team, vill give it to her."

Kyle grunted and crossed his arms. "Fine, Doc! You win!"

Bill also crossed his arms, but grinned at Nicole. "You're gonna love it here, Nikki!"

Nicole smiled. "Um… yes… thanks."

The Engineer gave a hearty laugh as he came up to the girl and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to the fortress, little lady."


	3. Bickering Gets One Nowhere

_Author's Note: Hi! So yeah, I was having a bit of writer's block on this chapter, and I couldn't think of any way on how to continue on in any other way. So I'm sorry that it's not as exciting as ch. 2 or 1. But I** PROMISE** all of you that the story **WILL** get better as it progresses. So please stick with me! Thanks! Enjoy!_

* * *

The dirt began to fill up Nicole's shoes as she walked by Kyle's side. "So…what is this place exactly?"

"Well, maggot, this is the Fortress." The Soldier answered, seemingly annoyed.

"Yes, but I mean, is this place divided into certain terrains or something?"

"Yep, we are in the Badlands right now, and we've been stuck here for months now."

"So, you guys travel around the Fortress or something?"

Kyle halted and looked down at the girl, his helmet still covering his eyes. "Listen, the Fortress is bigger than it looks…_way bigger_. It stretches on for miles and miles on end, so stop asking."

Nicole took a step back from the frustrated and impatient Soldier. "Okay, okay, geez…I've only been here for thirty minutes…Don't blame my stupidity, okay?"

Kyle snickered. "Of course I won't…for now…"

Nicole sighed as she looked around at the Badlands. It seemed like the middle of nowhere with its desert like qualities and its old, wooden buildings. It even looked like a construction site or an old factory. Crates were piled all along the bridges and buildings. Only a few modern buildings and structures could be seen throughout the area. The border was ten-foot tall metal fences. Signs warning danger and hazards were everywhere. The morning sun blazed like an intense fire over the cloudless sky. The whole placed seemed like a twenty-first century ghost town in the middle of a barren wasteland.

The Soldier took in a deep breath, feeling satisfied. "Ah, the great fresh air of-"

"BONK!"

Kyle felt a smack on his helmet. "WHAT THE-?!" he turned to see the Scout with his baseball bat.

Jake laughed. "Got ya, helmet head!"

The Soldier clenched his fists. "You speedy little maggot, what are you doing here?!"

The Scout held his prized bat over his shoulder as he scoffed. "Oh, come on! I was just messing around, why don't you take freaking a chill pill or something?"

"Can't you see I'm showing this little maggot around the place?" Kyle gestured at Nicole.

"Oh…yeah." Jake rolled his eyes at the girl. "_Her_…"

"What's your problem?" Nicole growled.

"It's nothing personal…it's just that I don't think you _girls_ should be fighting here. It get's freaking intense…ya know?"

"And what gives you authority to say such things?"

Jake sneered. "I'm a force of nature!"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah…uh-huh, _sure_…and I'm the president of the United States."

"Ugh! You prissy little-!"

"Shut up, maggots!" Kyle barked.

Both Nicole and Jake froze and glanced over at the Soldier. Kyle was starting to lose his patience by just looking at them. At that same moment, Klaus stepped into the group.

"What iz thiz?" the Medic asked.

"Agh! Maggots are everywhere! Bickering like mad!" Kyle snarled, putting his fists up to his head.

"Eazy, Kyle," Klaus said, "it'z not that bad."

"Not that bad?! I keep having Miss Maggot over here asking too much questions!"

"Well, excuse me for being new around here!" Nicole snapped.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, MAGGOT!"

"Ach, was ist los?!" Klaus shouted in German, "Enough of thiz! I can't have all of you bickering at once! It'z unacceptable!"

"Uh…" Jake frowned, "You okay, Doc?"

Suddenly, Klaus's eyes narrowed and began to cackle. "Hey," he smiled wickedly, "I juzt remembered something…"

The Soldier gave a blank look. "What is it, Medic?"

As if from nowhere, Klaus pulled out a long needle filled with green liquid. "It'z time for examination…" he said with a crazed look in his eye and laugh.

"Whoa!" The intimidated Scout took a step back. "I…uh…got to get going now…" he said as he bolted off without hesitation.

"And I got duties to get to, so later…maggots." Kyle said, trying to hide his nervous tone. He slowly walked away, without glancing over at the seemingly insane doctor.

Only Nicole was standing still in her place, with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was completely speechless and stunned by the Medic's sudden act.

But Klaus chuckled to himself as he put the needle away. "Ha! That got zem!"

Nicole cocked her head to one side. "Huh?"

"Fraulein, I wanted zem to leave zo I can zpeak with you."

"What is it?"

Klaus came closer to Nicole. "I juzt want to say that I would like for you to train with some of the classes firzt thing tomorrow. Today, I juzt want you to get to know ze Fortress, our team, and what we do here. Iz that fine with you?"

Nicole nodded. "Sure, it's better than nothing…"

"Ja!" Medic beamed, "Zat's ze spirit!"

"Can I ask you something?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

"What do you guys do here, besides fight off the BLU Team?"

There was silence for a moment before the Medic spoke. "We wish to take every control point of zis area…and to take ze BLU Team's intelligence!"

"Which is…?" Nicole asked.

"A briefcase containing zecret information…and that, fraulein, will remain classified."

Nicole nodded in response. "Okay, I'll respect that."

"Where are you from, Fraulein?" The Medic asked.

Nicole smiled, as if pride was suddenly beginning to take over. "I'm from New York City. It's a great place, really…I mean, all kind of things happen…Take me for example, I got kidnapped by a crazy man who pretended to be a taxi cab driver. I don't know how he pulled it off, but it was intense…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and who waz zis 'crazy man'?"

Nicole's smile disappeared. "Um…I couldn't tell…"

"Alright then."

"Um, Klaus, are you sure that training with you and the guys is going to be safe?"

Klaus smirked. "Let me give you a fair warning, fraulein: It iz better not to argue and bicker with anyone. It might get you in trouble, for bickering will get you nowhere. All of uz are…eh, how zhould I put zis…violent. It is also zurvival of the fittest, and being ze way you are right now is not a very good idea."

It had seemed that Nicole's dignity was beginning to die off. "Oh…"

The Medic placed his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry, fraulein, we're going to do our best to keep you out of harm'z way."

Nicole nodded. "Thanks, Doc. Oh, and Klaus?"

"Hm?" the German doctor looked down at Nicole.

"I want to thank you for saving my life earlier."

"Ah, it waz nothing. It iz my job, and I take pride in it." A crazed smile appeared on the Medic's face.

Nicole's eye twitched. "Um…y-yeah…I see that…"

"Come, let me show you the rest of the place." Klaus began leading Nicole away from her spot.

Nicole smiled sheepishly. "Sure, why not?" she knew it was going to be a very long day with a doctor who seemed to take too much pride in his job. She worried about the rest of the team, hoping that some of the other members were not as impatient, rude, or crazed for that matter. For all she knew, only time was the way to answer her questions, whether she liked it or not.


	4. Around the Fire

The star-lit night sky was a beautiful one, as the RED Team gathered around a nice warm, campfire, which was a very rare thing to do. Bill was playing on his acoustic guitar, Angus had a bottle of scrumpy in his hand, and everyone else was sitting there talking among each other. Nicole sat between the Medic and the Engineer, with crossed arms and legs. She was nervously looking over at Pyro, who started the fire that they were circled around.

"So, Nikki, how do you like it here?" Bill asked.

"It's…very interesting…and uh…I don't know what to make of it so far." Nicole answered.

"Don't worry, lassie, ye'll get used to it." Angus laughed as he took a big swig of scrumpy.

Nicole gave a weak laugh. "It would take a miracle."

"Look, Shelia," Benny said, "I'm from Australia, and I spent months all by my bloody self in the outback. So consider this a minor challenge."

"But…I've never been to Australia." Nicole responded.

The Sniper grew dead serious. "Consider yourself even luckier, mate." He whispered.

The girl grew stiff as she swallowed hard. "Um…yeah…"

The Scout suddenly let out a loud moan. "This is boring…when do we get to kick BLU butt?"

"Why say that?" Nicole asked, looking over at Jake.

"Those scumbags haven't been seen for days now, I mean, we don't know what they're freaking doing…"

"Oh, and that's usual?"

"Of course it isn't!" Kyle answered loudly, "If it was normal, we wouldn't have to worry as much. But this is war! We have all kind of things to worry about!"

"Uh…This isn't much of a war if we're sitting around a nice campfire listening to nice guitar music…I like this war better."

"But you can't just say that, Nikki." Bill said, "Even if we're just sitting under the stars like it's nobody's problem, we're all still in danger. Those dog-gone yellow-bellies could be sneakin' around here, watching our every move! So yeah, no war is fun…unless you're as nuts as Kyle here." He snickered.

Kyle snarled, baring his teeth. "Why you-! If you weren't on this team, I would claw my way down your throat and tear out your very _soul_, Private Twinkletoes!"

"Well then, I could build a sentry to-!"

"ALL OF YOU ARE STUPID!" Boleslav shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bill froze, instantly he ceased his guitar playing. Kyle gawked at the Heavy. Nicole jumped in alarm at the roar of the large Russian man.

But Boleslav looked over at the seventeen year old kid and smiled. "You scare littler baby." He said, pointing at Nicole and glaring at Bill and Kyle.

Bill tipped his hat towards Nicole. "Sorry, Nikki, it's just that some of us are uncivilized mules." He gestured towards the Soldier.

Kyle growled lowly. "Maggot…"

"Oi! Keep yubbin' that big mouth, while it's still attached to your bloody neck!" Benny snapped at the Soldier, "At least be polite, mate."

Angus said nothing, but continued to gulp down his scrumpy. Pyro started to wave his arms around, muffling at Kyle. Scout glared silently at Nicole. Benny was just having a sip of coffee.

Klaus sighed, being somewhat annoyed at his comrades. "Well, thiz izn't going az planned…"

Once again, the Engineer calmly began playing on his guitar again, and everyone grew quiet, listening to the soothing music.

"Zo," the Medic began, "Who would like to work with the fraulein tomorrow?"

Everyone glanced over at Klaus blankly, as if they had no idea what he just said.

"You're kidding, right?" The Scout held back his laugh.

Klaus glared. "No." he said in a dead serious tone.

"I'm not going to work with that maggot! She's a disgrace to our team! If I were to work with her, she would be nothing but weak and a bleeder!" Kyle snapped.

"I'm not zaying that you have to work with fraulein right thiz inztant," the Medic continued, "I'm zaying that you _do_ have to work with her. I'm not giving you any other optionz."

Suddenly, Benny raised his hand as he placed his cup down. "If any of you bloody pikers ain't going to do it, then I'll work with Shelia first."

The Medic smiled. "Thank you, Benny!"

The Sniper nodded, and then looked over at Nicole. "I can't wait to see ya' in the mornin', mate." He sneered, "Your trainin' with me is goin' to be so bloody fun, it's almost goin' to be like a little game."

Nicole smiled weakly. "Yeah…that ought to be fun…"

"Who'z next?" Klaus asked.

"I'm next." Bill said happily, "The little missy and I are goin' be doin' all sorts of Timbuktu!"

Nicole's smile grew by an inch. "Oh boy," she said, being a little nervous, "I can't wait for that…"

"I need one more for tomorrow." Klaus said.

"Awwww, I'll work with the lassie!" Angus finally spoke, tossing his empty bottle behind him. "I'll bet she'll be beggin' for more sticky bombs to toss around by the time I'm finished with 'er." He snickered.

Nicole's smile disappeared. "Sticky…bombs…oh boy…" she gulped.

The Medic nodded in approval. "Well, I appreciate thoze who volunteers for tomorrow. And remember, report of any signz of the BLU Team, they could be heading towards uz by now...or at leazt plannig to." He warned.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Medic added, "Haz anyone zeen Leon?"

The Sniper shook his head. "Sorry, mate…haven't seen 'em all day…"

Boleslav also shook his head. "Nope."

"That maggot's been gone for hours!" Kyle said.

Klaus sighed. "Very well, let'z just hope he comez back…"

"I think we're through with the fire for now." Benny said as he picked up a jar of yellowish liquid.

Nicole blankly stared at the jar. "What's that?"

Benny chuckled. "You don't want to know, Shelia." He threw the jar at the dying fire. "Heads up!" he called.

The jar broke on contact, sending the liquid splattering all over the fire, dousing it. In just seconds, the light of the fire was gone, and a foul smell began to fill the air.

"Aw, you had to use your jarate, you filthy maggot?!" Kyle groaned.

Nicole expression turned from confusion to pure disgust. "Uh…jarate?! Ewww!" she moaned. To her, these men seemed to be nothing but crazed animals. But she also knew that she had to be patient with them, as they were trying to do the same with her.


	5. A Day With the Sniper

Nicole awakened to an empty sight. The RED Team was nowhere to be found. Nicole stretched her arms as she slowly stood up. It was another bright morning, with the merciless sun blazing over the dust-covered parts of the Badlands.

"W-Where did everyone go?" Nicole asked herself, wiping the dust from her pants and jacket.

"Pssst!"

Nicole flinched as she heard the faint noise. "Huh?!" she looked all around to see where it came from, but there seemed to be no evidence of anyone, or anything.

"Pssssst!"

"Okay…this is kind of getting a little freaky…" the girl took a few steps from her position. "Hello?" she called.

There was no answer.

"Guys? Is some joke?!" Nicole asked in a harsher tone.

There was still no answer, but only the whistling of the wind and the screeches of the soaring buzzards and eagles.

"This isn't funny! Come on! I'm freaking out here!" Nicole wandered around, looking at the buildings and fences surrounding her.

"Pssssssssst! He-he-he!"

Nicole nearly screamed. "S-Stop it! I'm warning you!" Just then, she felt a finger lightly tap on the back of her head.

"Boom. Headshot."

"I SURRENDER!" Nicole shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. She turned around to see who it was and frowned. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Benny was laughing so hard, he was struggling to breathe. "…Phew, you're right, Shelia. That wasn't funny at all, mate…IT WAS HILARIOUS!"

"You're such a jerk!" Nicole growled.

"Not really, I know for a fact that the other guys can be worse than I am." Benny said.

Nicole took in a deep breath. "I…guess…I don't know."

Benny held up his sniper rifle. "Alright, Shelia, let's get goin'!"

Nicole gave a blank stare at the Sniper. "You're kidding, right? I'm not going to…kill people…aren't I?"

"Of course not…unless there are BLU pansies walkin' around."

"But…I never killed anyone…nor do I want to…"

Benny frowned. "Well, mate, you're not goin' to go very far here with that kind of attitude…" he gave the rifle to Nicole. "Please be careful with that, Shelia."

Overwhelmed at the rifle, Nicole looked up at the Sniper in shock. "R-Really?"

"What do you think I'm doing for you?" Benny asked, "I'm lettin' you do a bit of target practice."

"What am I shooting at?" Nicole asked.

Benny sneered as he held up a jarate. "This."

Nicole's expression turned to disgust in an instant. "Aw! Really? Gross! And I didn't even bring a second set of clothes! It's going to be all over me when I hit it."

The Sniper sighed. "Nah, mate. It's not short-range distance. Hope ya' don't mind a long walk." He placed the jarate on a lone crate.

Nicole shrugged. "Eh, I guess walking's okay."

Benny smiled. "Alright, mate! That's the spirit!"

The Sniper kindly led the girl towards a high tower on the other side of the hill. Nicole stayed close to him, worried that something or someone would get her.

"So, where ya' from?" Benny asked.

"Oh, I'm from New York."

"Ah, America…I don't have any interest in that country at all…I prefer the wide open spaces of the outback, kind of like this."

"Huh, okay, I'll respect that." Nicole gave a curt nod.

"Tch, you're not too bad, mate. Respectable, gentle…maybe a bit shy every now and then…but I admire ya'. I would hate to kill someone like you." The Sniper smiled.

Nicole grinned nervously. "Oh…okay, that's cool."

After a long walk, the duo had made it to the tower. "This is the sniper tower, it's where I spend most of my time."

Nicole was stunned by the long ladder that led up to the top. "Wow…it's taller than I imagined."

Benny chuckled. "Ya' afraid of heights, there?"

Nicole frowned. "M-Maybe…"

The Sniper stood next to the ladder. "Don't worry, mate, I promise to catch ya' if you were clumsy enough to fall."

Nicole nodded and grabbed on the ladder. "Here goes nothing…" she mumbled as she climbed her way up to the top.

Once she made it, she waited patiently in the tower for the Sniper to catch up. Fortunately, Benny was a fast climber.

"Are ya' up to it, Sheila?" he asked.

Nicole nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Benny nodded. "Alright, mate, target on the jarate…"

"But…it's so far away…"

"NO! That kind of attitude is NOT acceptable, Shelia!"

Holding the sniper rifle with an unsteady hand, Nicole aimed for the lone jarate jar on top of a crate far below. They were on a sniper tower, far above the ground of the Badlands.

"Easy, mate…focus…" Benny whispered.

Nicole nodded as she looked through the scope, aiming at the jarate. "Okay…I, uh, think I got it."

"Now, pull the trigger!"

At first, Nicole was too weak to do so. "I'm, a bit nervous…"

"Shake it off, Sheila. Just fire! It's not like anything bad is goin' to happen."

She pulled the trigger quickly, and was blown back by the force of the rifle. Benny instinctively helped the girl up. "You alright there, mate?"

Nicole nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Just then, a cloud of fire shot to the skies as the ring of the explosion filled the air. Benny and Nicole swung their heads around to see what had happened.

"Oh, crap…" Nicole gulped.

"Well, at least you didn't kill anybody…or so I hope…"

"OI!" shouted an angry black Scottish man from far below, "WATCH WHERE YE'RE SHOOTIN'! YE COULD HAVE BLOWN UP THE WHOLE PLACE!"

Benny looked out from the tower. "Sorry, mate!"

"WHO SHOT THAT?!" Angus shouted back.

"Little Shelia did, of course it was her first try…"

"Sorry, Angus!" Nicole called, shyly peaking out from the tower as well.

But the Demoman started to laugh. "WAS IT YOU, LASSIE?! HA-HA! I'VE SHOULD 'AVE KNOWN! CAREFUL THERE, LASS, YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE IN PIECES, WAITIN' TO BE GLUED BACK TOGETHER! TRY NOT TO SHOOT A KEG 'O GUNPOWDER NEXT TIME!" he continued to laugh as he walked off, carrying his bottle of scrumpy.

Nicole smiled sheepishly. "Eessh! That was embarrassing…" she sighed as she gave herself a facepalm.

Benny gave her gentle pats on the back. "It's alright, mate," he said, "at least the Demo's not going to hit you with his bottle o' scrumpy."

Nicole frowned, imagining the consequences. "Oh…yeah…that would have sucked…"

Benny suddenly began laughing. "Oi! Look, Sheila!"

Nicole looked down, trying to see what the Sniper was smiling about. "What is it?"

The Sniper continued laughing as he saw the burnt place of where the jarate and crate once stood. "You actually nailed it! The jarate's gone! Although you should do more target practice…and not set off an explosion..."


	6. Mad Men and Sentries

Nicole leaned over the railing of the bridge over a moat filled with filthy water. She avoided contact with almost everyone, since the rumor of her blowing up half the Badlands was going around. She knew that everyone was either going to laugh at her or try to strangle her to death. She knew that she was going to be known as a disgrace to all of the RED Team, even to Benny.

"Hallo, Missy!"

"GAH! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Nicole jumped as she whipped around to see who it was. Her breath recovered as she saw Bill approach her.

"Sorry, little lady, didn't mean to scare ya' like that." The Engineer apologized.

Nicole sighed. "Aw, it's okay…"

"Look, uh, I'm sorry for our team to make fun of you. Benny's still laughing about it."

The girl frowned, remebering the fiery inferno she caused. "Yeah, I know…"

Bill placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Nikki, everythin' gonna turn out all right. You trust me."

Nicole nodded and grinned shyly. "Oh, um…Okay…"

The kind-hearted Engineer began leading the girl to the other side of the bridge. "Here, come over 'ere, I think it's time for you to help me out with my dispensers and sentries."

Nicole happily nodded. "Okay, sounds great." She was so ever postitive that this assignment would be easier than sniping.

The Engineer's station was just a small corner by a building. A level 2 sentry was scanning the area. As soon as the girl was in view, the sentry whipped around and pointed at Nicole.

"EEEK!" Nicole cried as she cowered behind Bill, "IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy there, little lady! My sentry won't hurt you!" Bill said, trying to calm down the panicking girl, "My sentries only attacks yella'-bellied BLU's, so you're perfectly safe."

Nicole blankly looked up at the Engineer. "R-Really?"

Bill gave a curt nod. "You bet!"

Nicole cringed as she looked back at the sentry. "But why is it pointing at me?"

"Don't worry, missy, it's just checking ya' out. I promise you that it won't shoot ya'…unless you wear the BLU uniforms or somethin'."

Nicole nodded in understanding. "Oh…okay…that's good…"

The Engineer came to one of his dispensers. "You know what a dispenser is, Nikki?" he asked as he placed his left hand on the machine.

Nicole slowly nodded her head, still horrified of the sentry still pointing at her. "…No."

Bill laughed as he fixed up his dispenser with his wrench. "This here dispenser gives aid to our team, it can heal ya, and refill your Ammo and Metal."

Nicole nodded in response. "That sounds pretty good."

"But ya gotta be careful, Nikki," the Engineer continued, "the enemies can take advantage of our dispenser."

"Oh... what else do you build?"

A wide smile suddenly appeared Bill's face. "Well, missy, I'll tell ya'. I build sentries, like the one you see there." He pointed at the level 2 sentry. "Then, I can also build teleports, which can send one person from one point to the second. It's an amazing process to build things like my sentries and dispensers. It never gets old…" the Engineer sighed of content.

Nicole blankly stared at Bill. "Uh…you needed help?"

Bill looked over at Nicole and smile. "Right, Nikki! Of course I could use some help." He laughed, "You think you can take this and fix up the sentry? I would like to make it a level three. You think you can handle it if I give you step by step instructions?"

Nicole at first was speechless. She couldn't handle building stuff this complicated. Even building something like a simple Lego-building wasn't her thing. But she smiled and said, "Of course, Bill, I think I can do just fine."

The Engineer gave her an extra wrench. "Okay, little lady, here's what ya' gotta do." He pulled out a blueprint from his red tool box and began reading the instructions aloud. "Alright-y then, first off, I want you to take two-hundred Metal over by my dispenser and…"

Already, the Engineer's words seemed to be completely foreign as Nicole blankly stared at Bill and the sentry back and forth. She picked out very little words, holding the wrench tightly in her hands. She noticed a wooden box with a symbol of ammo on it. Nicole figured that it was the 'Metal' that she needed. She headed over to the box and carried it to the sentry. As heavy as the medium ammo pickup was, she struggled to take the box to the sentry. She let the box slip from her grip and it fell with a thud right next to the sentry.

"That's it, Nikki!" Bill called, "Next, I need ya' to…"

Again, the Engineer's words were completely alien to Nicole as he continued to read from the blueprint. He seemed to be so into the blueprint, he wasn't even looking up to see Nicole's expression. Bill just continued on about how to build a level three sentry with such high-leveled and very difficult vocabulary.

Finally, Nicole sighed as she took the wrench and started to place the metal in random places and also tighten a screw.

"…But whatever you do…don't tighten any screws…they are tight as they should be. And tightening them _will_ mess it up" Bill finally finished his instructions. He looked up to see the girl do exactly that. "NO! WAIT!"

"Huh?"

"If you tighten any screws more than they should, it messes up the sentry!"

As soon as the Engineer finished the sentence, the sentry suddenly began to react. Nicole nearly fell backwards as she jumped back and hid behind Bill once again. The machine made loud, quick three beeps before more turrets with dual rotational minigun barrels and a target guided rocket launch support system appeared.

"Huh…" Bill grinned, "Well put me in a rodeo show, I think you got it!"

"But, I thought you said not to tighten any screws."

"I did, and now it might-"

At that moment did the new level three sentry suddenly begin shooting at a rapid fire. The Engineer shoved Nicole down to the ground behind a large crate and ducked down. "Nikki! What have you done?!" he yelled over the mad shooting.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Nicole cried back.

"JUST STAY DOWN, NIKKI!" Bill shouted, "YOU CRAZY GIRL! I TOLD YA' NOT TO TIGHTEN THE SCREWS! WE'RE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"NO! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WERE SAYING! IT WAS ALL SO VERY CONFUSING TO ME!"

"AW! NIKKI! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME! IT IS THE KEY NOT CAUSING A-!"

Just then, the out-of-control sentry began firing rockets at random directions Crates and kegs were blowing up left and right, fire erupted, and mayhem was everywhere.

"You know…you're not the best as an Engineer…" Bill sighed as he rubbed his forehead with two of his fingers, seeming to be very frustrated.

"Yep, I figured…" Nicole agreed as she gave herself a facepalm of embarrassment.

"YOU MECHANICAL MAGGOT!" a familiar voice screamed, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO LET YOUR SENTRY GO HAYWIRE!" At that same time, a rocket flew across the field, hitting the mad sentry and caused it to explode.

Nicole was to poke her head from behind the safety of the crate. "What happened?"

Bill got up to see the Soldier, carrying his rocket launcher with one hand and leaning on his shoulder, standing were the sentry once was. "Dang it, Kyle!"

"What? Your sissy of a sentry was going mad! Did you want me to let it shoot at random, possibly wiping out our entire team?!" Kyle snapped.

"Look, Soldier Boy," The Engineer growled back, "It took me a long time to get it were it was before. Collecting Metal isn't easy, ya' yella'-bellied war nut!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET IT GO BERSERK, YOU SORRY SISSY OF A MAGGOT!"

"WAIT YOU TWO! STOP" Nicole shouted, "Kyle, don't blame Bill, it was my fault for messing up the sentry…"

"I KNEW IT!" The Soldier pointed at the girl, "I KNEW THAT LETTING YOU TRAIN WITH US WAS A BAD IDEA! FIRST THE EXPLOSION BY THE SNIPER TOWER, AND NOW A SENTRY GONE MAD! LISTEN YOU LITTLE MAGGOT, I DON'T WANT YOU TO WORK WITH US _ANYMORE_! WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE YOURSELF _USEFUL_ BY HEADING OVER TO THE BLU TEAM! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN _MY_ WORLD, MAGGOT! YOU, MISS MAGGOT, ARE A DISGRACE TO THE RED TEAM!"

Nicole was left speechless at the enraged Kyle. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Now, Kyle," Bill cut in, "You can't speak that way to a girl, she doesn't know how she got here, she's a New Yorker who's lost in our Fortress that may be bigger than the state of Texas. I'd say she stays with us, or she'll wander off, getting herself kidnapped, raped, or even killed! How do ya' feel about that, General Nonsense?! HUH?! DO YOU WANT THIS SWEET, INNOCENT YOUNG LADY TO DIE?!"

Again, Nicole was left in shock. "Uh…raped…killed? Oh crap…" she cowered behind the Engineer. "I don't want to be raped or killed…" she whimpered.

"So listen to me, Kyle," the defending Engineer continued, "she's doing the best that she can to fit in our team. She may not be good at it, she may cause chaos like a stampede of buffalo, and she may even be the worst team player we could ever afford, but she's trying her darn best. So at least give her a chance."

The Soldier was left in silence for a little bit before he cleared his throat. "I can promise you one thing, Private Cowboy-Twinkle Toes, she is going to make things worse for us, I don't care how you say it. But you can bet your _stupid_ ten-gallon hat and sentries that things _will_ get more chaotic as time passes with _her_ around." He then came up to the girl and shoved her against the crate behind her and pinned her to it with his free hand. "And as for _you_, little maggot," he hissed, "I don't want you causing trouble anymore! And if you do, I promise you that I will strangle you with your own frilly training bra!"

"But…" Nicole squeaked, staring at the helmet that covered the angered Soldier's eyes.

"YOU ARE A SCUM!" Kyle shouted in her face, "I don't care if you're a _tiny little_ girl who picks flowers willy-nilly, you will be treated like the rest of us…LIKE A MAN! And if I have to crack some skulls, I will…" with one last frown, he walked off and across the bridge, grumbling to himself.

Nicole was gasping for breath, in complete shock from the experience. "I had no idea that Kyle can get scary like that…" she said.

Bill couldn't help but laugh at Nicole's comment. "Well, if you can be patient with 'im, I'm sure that he'll warm up to ya'…That is if he'll be patient with ya' too."

Nicole frowned and sighed, looking at the Engineer. "Nah, the day that Kyle warms up to me is the day I actually become a credit to this team…"

The kind Engineer placed his gloved hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Aw, don't worry about it, Nikki, but there is one thing that you're never doin' again."

"What's that?"

"Don't touch my sentry again unless you get better at listening and puttin' machines together, understood?"

Nicole gave a weak laugh. "Sure, I promise." She replied, knowing that understanding difficult blueprints and putting complicated machines would never happen in her entire lifetime.


	7. Chaos With Stickies

"I guess Kyle is right…" Nicole said to herself, "Maybe I am a disgrace to this team…" she hid herself behind a building, avoiding everyone, especially the Soldier. Once again, she had caused such destruction in the Badlands, although it was nothing but explosions and fires on the grounds. The buildings, surprisingly, were perfectly fine and no one was hurt. However, it didn't make Nicole any better. Kyle's words shouted in her head, telling her how much of a maggot she was. It affected her so much because the Soldier seemed to be right about her being such a menace to the RED Team.

"I'm so stupid…" she continued to mumble to herself, "I'm terrible! I might even kill this team by the time my training is done…"

"Kill this team? HA HA! You're funny, lassie!"

Nicole, startled as she was, jumped in alarm and turned to see the Demoman right next to her, carrying his bottle of scrumpy. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE KEEPS STARTLING THE CRAP OUT OF ME?!" she cried out loud. Her heart was trying to beat its way out from her chest. "Geez, Angus…don't scare me like that…I'm kind of a bit jumpy…"

But the hearty Demoman started to laugh again. "Ye don't get it, do ya? It's the reason why ye're so fun to scare."

Nicole frowned. "Gee, thanks for making feel better…" she rolled her eyes. "And I suppose that you are going to give me training where I'm going to fail utterly and destroy half of these fields?"

"I'm gonna make sure you don't fail. But I can promise you one thing, lass, that you're gonna cause so much destruction!"

Nicole's expression turned to complete shock. "What?"

In one swift move, the Demoman placed his arm around Nicole's shoulders and began guided her away from her hiding spot. "Come on, lassie, show a bit o' spirit, will ya?"

Nicole sighed, walking by Angus' side. "Sure…it's not I have any other choice…"

"I feel so freaking ridiculous…" Nicole mumbled, "I don't want to come out!"

"Don't be ashamed, lassie, no one else is lookin'." Angus said, "Just come out o' there."

At long last, Nicole came out from behind a pile of crates. Over her clothes, was a simple Demoman's vest. Over her left eye, was a black patch for props. "I don't think that this is worth it…"

"What'cha talkin' about, lass? You're a spittin' image!"

Nicole sighed. "That just makes me feel even worse…"

The Demoman laughed again. "Aw, you're no fun! Come on, cheer up!"

"When I see rain in these parts…then yes, I'll cheer up." Nicole replied.

"How do ye know that it doesn't rain here?"

"Lucky guess…" Nicole said, glancing over at the sun-baked grounds. "I mean, if it were to rain, wouldn't there be patches of healthy _green_ grass?"

"Aye, that be true…" Angus nodded in agreement. "But enough 'bout grass and rain, we need to get started."

"What are you going to make me do first?" Nicole asked.

"Just the simple basics, really." Angus answered, "Now, if you can be as good as any other Demoman, which I highly believe you will, those BLU's would be beggin' for mercy."

Nicole nodded. "Um…okay…but what makes you say that?"

"Do you see all the destruction you caused with the Sniper and Engineer? It may be trouble for them, but it's gold in me eye! I can see ye as a great Demo-_girl_!"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I guess you can say that…but what if I screw something up? What if I kill you in the training process?"

"Now don't ye be saying that kind of trash, lass!" The Demoman snapped, "You _will_ do great! I promise ye that!"

Nicole flinched back. "Uh…o-o-okay…I-I see you're very…uh…'supportive'…"

Angus took out a sticky bomb. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Uh…some type of spiky bomb?" Nicole guessed.

"_NAY_!" Angus shouted, "It's a bloody sticky! Can stick on t' any surface."

"…Uh…any surface…?" Nicole questioned, still shocked at the Demoman's sudden shouting.

"Aye, right you are, lass!" Angus laughed as he held a sticky bomb launcher to the girl. "Here, ya go!"

Nicole reluctantly took the launcher. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?! I can't fire a gun…let alone a bomb launcher."

"Aw, it's easy, just load and pull the trigger, there's not that much to it. That launcher already loaded, so yer all set to go."

Nicole nodded slowly. "Uh…thanks…" she stared blankly at the launcher, confused. "Uh…you know I never really killed someone before…"  
"HA HA HA HA HA!" The Demoman laughed, "Of course you haven't, 'cause yer a dandy prancin' aboot with ya head full of eyeballs!"

Nicole frowned. "Thanks…" she said sarcastically.

"Now go on, shoot! We haven't got all day!" Angus said.

"Shoot where?"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST AS LONG AS IT'S FAR FROM US!"

"AH! OKAY! OKAY!" Nicole panicked as she pulled the trigger. A sticky bomb was launched into the air and stuck itself to a nearby wall only ten feet away.

"Nice shoot, lassie!" the Demoman complemented.

But Nicole continued to fire sticky bombs out of panic. She continuously held onto the trigger of the launcher gun. "WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" she demanded.

"STOP! Lassie! What are ye doin'?!"

"I'M FREKAING OUT HERE! I CAN'T RELEASE TRIGGER!" Nicole shouted.

_Click, click, click_. The ammo had run out. Nicole gently set the gun down, embarrassed. Angus sighed, somewhat frustrated. "Why'd you hold on t' the trigger, lass?"

"Sorry…I…uh…kind of freaked out there…I didn't know when to stop and the force was just crazy…" she looked over at the wall filled with sticky bombs. "Uh…how many stickies were in that gun anyways?"

"'Bout ten o' eleven…"

Nicole swallowed hard. "Oops…"

"Jus' stay away from the mess, alright?" The Demoman looked over at the wall with scattered sticky bombs.

"Um…okay…" Nicole took a step forward towards the wall.

"NO! Don't get t' close! Those stickies will go_ KABLOOIE_ with jus' one _twitch _at a foot distance!" Angus warned.

Nicole flinched. "Huh? R-Really…" she forced herself to hold still, but the anxiety rushed through her.

"Now, we're goin' to slowly back off, and I'll set off the stickies at a safe distance, got it?"

Nicole nodded. "Y-Yeah…" she took one careful step back.

"G'Day!"

"NO WAIT!" The Demoman cried.

The wall suddenly exploded, sending chunks of wood and metal flying. Demoman shoved Nicole down to the floor as he fell. Benny nearly got caught in the explosion, barely missing by an inch or so. It was a miracle that none of the tumbling wall hit any of the three.

"PIECE OF PISS!" The Sniper growled as he saw the new gapping hole in the wall. "HOW BLOODY DRUNK ARE YA'?!"

The Demoman stood back up. ""Couldn' y'see the bloody bombs?" he asked angrily.

"You can't just put a whole pile of stickies onto a bloody wall, mate!" Benny argued.

"I have the lassie with me!"

The Sniper looked over at Nicole and frowned. "You're really not good with a weapon, are you Shelia?"

Nicole shook her head. "Not really. I'm a freaking bad omen when I have a weapon…"

Benny stared at Nicole's costume. "And…uh, you're not the spittin' image of a Demo…"

"I knew it!" Nicole said as she took off the eye patch and heavy vest.

"MAGGOT!"

Nicole jumped in alarm as she recognized the harsh voice. "OH CRAP! BYE GUYS!" she waved, running as fast as she can from an angry Soldier.

Angus and Benny watched helplessly as Kyle chased after Nicole. "Kyle's not that patient with 'er…" The Sniper said.

"Aye." Agreed the Demoman.

"GET BACK HERE, MAGGOT!" Kyle shouted.

"NO!" cried Nicole, "SOMEONE SAVE ME!"


	8. The Argument

"Alright, alright! Vat'z going on?!" the Medic demanded.

Kyle was in a full rage. Nicole cowered behind Klaus, and the rest of the team surrounded the three.

"THAT MAGGOT IS CAUSING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! SHE'S A DISGRACE TO THE RED TEAM!" The Soldier shouted.

"Eep!" Nicole squeaked, "N-No I'm not!"

"Now, Kyle, zhe's fairly new, and zhe's a little bit zhy and nervouz. Zo, pleaze, give her a few dayz or zo and zhe'll be a benefit to the team."

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Kyle, "Why don't we just give this little maggot to the BLU Team, maybe then she _will_ be a benefit!"

"Yeah!" Jake agreed, "We don't want any _girls_ on our team!"

Nicole frowned. "…Gee, thanks, guys…"

"Vat if ze BLU Team hurt her?" Klaus asked, "Ve don't vant any trouble with them…and vat if zhe learnz how to fight better? Then, zhe would be the worst enemy we'd ever had!"

"HOW WOULD THE BLU TEAM TEACH THAT WORTHLESS, SPINLESS MAGGOT HOW TO FIGHT BETTER?!" The Soldier demanded, "SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING SHE TOUCHES!"

"No I don't…I don't break the weapons…" Nicole tried to defend herself.

Kyle growled. "SHUT UP MAGGOT, I DON'T CARE!!"

"Now, come on ya' guys!" Bill said, "Why don't ya' give the little lady a chance?"

"She ain't that bad…" Benny added, "She's a bit slow, shy, and a little destructive for now…but let 'er stay, will ya'?"

Nicole smiled. At least she had some backup. "Thanks guys!"

"Wait a minute!" Engineer stated, "Where's Leon?! He's still not here, that yella'-bellied snake!"

Klaus shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. He'z haz been missing from ze Team for a vhile now. I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"Is little man coward?" Boleslav joked.

"Eh, I don't know…That freakin' backstabber can scare the crap out of me…" Jake shivered but then suddenly laughed at Nicole, "I wonder what he'll think of Nicole over there…Heh! Maybe he'll scare this girl out of here _for good_."

Nicole frowned. "Shut up!"

"Now, now, fraulein..." Klaus said, patting Nicole on the head. "Ve don't want to bring up another fight, now do ve?"

Nicole shook her head, glaring at the Scout. "No, sir, that would be so very bad…"

"Good." The Medic grinned.

"Now what are we going to do with the maggot? She might blow up this place if she trains with us any longer!"

"I'M SORRY THAT I SUCK AT FIGHTING, OKAY?!" Nicole shouted, trying to make a point.

"Fraulein, easy there!" Medic tried to calm down the girl.

"See? That maggot is uncontrollable!" Kyle said, pointing at Nicole. "Why should we keep her any longer?!"

"Doez it look like zhe has anywhere else to go?" Klaus asked, glaring at the Soldier.

"Where is she from?" Kyle asked.

"I'm from New York." Nicole answered.

"NEW YORK?!" Kyle exclaimed, "THAT'S MILES FROM HERE!"

"Obviously…" The Sniper groaned.

Nicole sighed. "I had the feeling it was…"

"So ve can't just send her back!" The Medic explained, "Ve have no choice…If zhe tries to go off on her own, either ze BLU Team will pick her up or zhe will die of heat exaustion."

The Soldier moaned. "You are a spineless maggot, Medic, keeping this little maggot like a pet!"

"Hey!" Nicole snapped, "That's not true!"

"SHUT UP, MISS MAGGOT!" Kyle barked, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Both of you ztop!" The Medic cried out, "Zis isn't going anywhere!"

The Pyro began muffling madly again, wielding his flamethrower up in the air. The Scout just scoffed and crossed his arms. The Engineer frowned at the upset Soldier. The Demoman was chugging down his scrumpy, minding his own business.

"Now listen," Klaus continued, "Zhe zhall ztay with uz, whether you like it or not. Zo be patient."

"Who made you in charage?!" Kyle demanded.

The Medic was in a full rage. "THAT IZ IT!"

Nicole cringed and ran off, cowering behind Bill.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKZ!" Klaus shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU ZTOP HARASSING THIS FRAULEIN OR YOUR EXAMINATION _VILL_ BE EARLY! ZHE WILL CONTINUE TO TRAIN VITH UZ! NO EXCUSEZ!" and with that, the angry Medic stormed off.

"W-What was that all about?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know Nikki, I don't know…" Bill replied, "To tell you the truth, I don't know what the commotion was about anyways. It was just a bunch of yellin' and hollerin'…"


	9. Afternoon Break

_Author's Note: LOL! This might be a bit of a random chapter. So sorry it has lack of action in it. I promise you that it will get better as the story progresses! So please be patient. Hope you enjoy! :D And if you guys see something that is OOC, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks! _

* * *

The afternoon had gotten hot, so Nicole and the RED Team were in the RED room to escape from the heat. It was the first time for Nicole to be inside the RED room, and she thought it was a nice and decent place. The RED Team were scattered across the room, either relaxing by themselves or talking with each other in small groups. Nicole was just standing there by herself when she noitced the Medic coming to her.

"Now, fraulein," Klaus said, approaching her, "Thiz iz vhat's going to happen for the rest of ze day. After about an hour or so, you vill be coming with me to train."

Nicole nodded in response. "Okay."

"Then, you and Scout will be working together."

"WHAT?!" Jacob exclaimed, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I'M NOT WORKING WITH THAT TRASH!"

"WHY YOU-!" Nicole snapped back, "IF I WASN'T SO SHY, I WOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!"

"I'D USE YOUR'S AS A BASEBALL!"

"I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN!"

"Oooh, yeah, you're really scary!" The Scout mocked coming up to Nicole, "Bring it on, tough _girl_!"

"That iz enough! Both of you!" The Medic shouted. "Scoot, go do you own thing, please, and let me talk vith the fraulein!" he gave Jake a dark look.

The Scout frowned. "C-Carry on…" he nodded as he carefully walked away.

"Now then," Klaus continued, "Once you are finished training vith ze Scout, I want you to work with Kyle."

An angry roar was heard from the Soldier. "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM NOT GOING TO WORK WITH THAT MAGGOT! SHE WILL CAUSE DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS!"

The Medic frowned, glaring at Kyle. "Don't you get started either!"

Kyle frowned. "Maggots!" he muttered as he stormed off.

Klaus then looked back at the girl. "Any questionz?"

With a blank stare, Nicole shook her head. "No, sir…"

Klaus smiled. "Good. Now, I'll come and get you in about an hour or zo, okay?"

Nicole smiled weakly, still a bit nervous around the Medic. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

The Medic nodded with a smile and left Nicole by herself.

Once Klaus was out of sight, Nicole frowned. "Sometimes, he creeps me out…Wow…that's so weird…" a low growl was heard and Nicole placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm freaking hungry! I wonder where the fridge is…" she began to wander off, looking around at the red and white walls. Lockers and wooden benches were lined up against the wall. Nicole's only focus was to find any refrigerator.

Just then, a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back by just an inch.

"HOLY-!" Nicole jumped in alarm, only to see the Pyro behind her. "Geez, you scared me."

The Pyro muffled something, as if trying to apologize.

Nicole stared blankly at the Pyro. "Um, I forgive you…?" she responded unsure of what Pyro had just said.

Pyro muffled again, only it sounded much happier and joyful.

Nicole smiled. "Good, good!"

The Pyro continued to talk through his mask, and Nicole was unable to understand him. But the girl nodded every other minute, trying to be polite. After a while, Nicole noticed Pyro was hiding his hand behind his back.

"What's that behind you back?" Nicole asked.

Without hesitation, Pyro held a small blue flower to Nicole and muffled something short as if trying to present it to her.

Nicole gasped in astonishment. She had never expect a masked stranger to give her something this nice. "For me?"

The Pyro nodded.

"Aww! Thanks!" Nicole gently took the flower from the Pyro. "You're really sweet! Where'd you get it?"

Pyro tried to explain himself with the mask on. Nicole grew confused once again. It had seemed that the Pyro was speaking an unknown language of some sort.

Once there was a pause, it was Nicole's opportunity to speak up. "Hey, um, Pyro, I got to get going. I'll talk to you later, is that okay?"

The Pyro nodded and muffled something again, but Nicole understood that he was saying 'goodbye' to her.

Nicole smiled and waved. "Bye, Pyro!" she continued down the hallways of the RED room. "Heh, I like Pyro…he's so nice, even I don't know what he does in combat!" she laughed to herself. "I wish Kyle and Jake can be more like Benny, Bill, Klaus, or even the Pyro…"

At the end of the hallway, Nicole spotted a lone white refrigerator. "Yes! Finally!" she hurried herself to it, worried that someone else besides her was interested in it as well. She opened the fridge, and frowned. "What the heck?! Is that it?!"

Most of the fridge was filled with beer bottles, which was a big disappointment for Nicole. But she saw hope as she noticed a lone sandwich sitting on a plate.

"Eh," she shrugged, "Good enough for me." She reached for the sandwich.

"NOOOOO!"

Nicole jumped back to see the Heavy charging at her. She leaped from the fridge as Boleslav nearly trampled her down.

"Sandvich is mine!" he growled.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Nicole pleaded, "I didn't know! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Did I scare little girl?" the Heavy laughed, grabbing half of the whole sandwich.

"Yeah…you did." Nicole answered, nearly growled.

Boleslav laughed as he took a bite of his sandwich. Nicole looked at the sandwich hungrily. She couldn't focus on anything else but that sandwich.

The Heavy noticed the look she was giving him. He smiled and took the other half from the fridge. "Here," he offered as he swallowed his bite, "You can have this."

Nicole stared at Boleslav blankly. "You're serious?"

"It's a one time thing."

Nicole smiled weakly as she took the other have of the sandwich. "Thanks."  
"Don't expect me to do that again." The Heavy warned.

Nicole frowned. "Oh, uh…okay…" she took a small bite of her half of the sandwich. "Huh, it's baloney!" she realized, giggling to herself.

"It's all we have!" Heavy added.

Nicole frowned. "You mean you guys have nothing but baloney sandwiches? How is that possible?!"

"Little girl think we have a lot to eat? Sandvich is very easy to make, but it's not the only thing we have. You're very funny, and small, little baby!" Boleslav chuckled as he took another bite. He rubbed the girl's head with his free hand and suddenly walked off, eating his sandwich half.

"What the heck?!" Nicole muttered to herself. "I will never understand anything around here…" she took another bite of her sandwich half. "Well, at least this sandwich is not that bad…I'd go crazy if there wasn't anything decent to eat." She closed the fridge, frowning at the sight of the loads of beer bottles. "Too bad there isn't anything decent to drink…"


	10. Operation Failure

"Oh, fraulein!" the Medic called.

Nicole carefully made her way down the hallway. Klaus was on the other side of the hall, in front of a door. Along the way, Nicole wondered what the Medic had in plans for her. But either way, she knew that she would screw something up.

"Yes?" Nicole approached Klaus, "Is it time?"

The Medic nodded. "Ja!"

Nicole frowned, she knew that something was out of place. The Medic seemed far to excited about this training procedure, since there was a crazed smile on his face. "Um…are you okay?"

"Ja, ja! I'm fine. Come on, fraulein, ve don't vant to vait any longer." He opened the door for Nicole. "After you, fraulein." He gestured.

"Thanks…" Nicole shrugged as she carefully made her way in. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks to realize what room this was. "Oh crap…" she muttered.

This was the operation room: the Medic's pride and joy. It was a windowless room, with a silver-colored operating table in the center. Tools and gadgets of all sorts were almost everywhere in sight. Closets and cabinets lined up against the walls. And the wall itself had chipped, red paint. It had seemed more like a warehouse than an operation room.

"Here ve are." The Medic said, closing the door behind him.

Nicole nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…looks…uh, great…" she frowned and took in deep breath. She hoped silently to herself that she wouldn't mess up anything. She suddenly looked up at the

Medic and smiled. "Hey, um, thanks for saving me from yesterday…"

Klaus chuckled. "It's no problem."

"Why are you nice to me? I mean, I'm expecting everyone being such jerks around me, like Kyle and Jake."

"Kyle und Jake are not used to having girls like you avound zem. I, for one, enjoy your company. I haven't been avound frauleins in a long time."

"Uh…yeah…" Nicole smiled weakly and chuckled lightly, "Sure…okay…"

"Now, as a Medic, you know you are supposed to heal your team, but I alvays like to kill first und heal zecond." He grinned insanely.

Nicole's skin turned pale. "Uh…what?" she never expected anything like that from the Medic, one of the only ones who showed kindness to her.

"I have a Hippocratic Oath, did you know?"

Nicole's expression grew completely blank. "Uh…really?"

"Fraulein, I vas once a Nazi, so you should be careful avound me."

"WHAT?! A NAZI?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Nicole gasped.

"Ja! I am serious." The Medic smiled wickedly, "And I still have a bit of my Nazi-self in me..."

Nicole frowned. She took one step back. "O-Okay…"

Klaus made his way to one of the cabinets. "Now, vhere iz zat bone zaw?" he flung the doors open as he carefully took out various objects like syringes and jars filled with multiple body parts and organs. "Vhere iz it?!"

As the Medic gently placed the objects on the operating table, Nicole's face turned pale. She was quite surprised on how gruesome the Medic seemed to be. What made her even more worried was when the word 'bone saw' was spoken.

Klaus randomly pulled out a disembodied gloved-hand with holes and a bone sticking out from the wrist. "Ah ha ha! Good timez…" he snickered to himself as he stared at the hand.

"Uh…what the heck is that?" Nicole asked worryingly.

"Oh, it's nothing, fraulein…It's just that Bill vanted me to keep this for him. He said it reminds him of his best zentry shot." The Medic gently placed the hand down on the table. When he looked back in the cabinet, he beamed. "Ah ha! 'Ere it iz!" he pulled out a long bone saw. "Zis iz my veapon of choice."

Nicole's stomach dropped as she saw Klaus holding the menacing bone saw. "Uh…I thought you healed people only…" she said nervously.

Klaus let out a cackle. "Oh fraulein, if there's one thing I must teach you for zure, it iz that the healing iz not az rewarding as ze hurting." His eyes narrowed, focusing on Nicole. "Prepare for your examination."

"Eep!" Nicole squeaked as she jumped back a few steps.

"Ha! I'm juzt kidding…You don't have an examination…yet."

"Uh…okay…" Nicole crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oi, Doc! Are you in?" the Sniper knocked on the door.

"Come in." Klaus responded.

Benny opened the door and looked over at the Medic with quite shock. He held his left arm had a big gapping gash with blood oozing out from it. "Oh, sorry, was this a bad time?"

"Nein…vat is it?" Klaus asked.

"Had an accident with my kukri and I need some healing, you think you can help?"

That's when the Medic looked over at Nicole and smiled. "Alright, fraulein, thiz is vhere your training beginz."

Both Benny and Nicole frowned. "What?" they both moaned.

"That'z right!" Klaus smiled, "Ze fraulein is going to heal you!"

Benny shook his head repeatedly. "Oh no…Nah, mate. You got to be kiddin' me!" he stared blankly at the girl. "Doc, 'ave you seen what she can do? She caused a big ol' mess in just half a day, just think of what she can do with all this!" he gestured at the various tools in the operating room.

"Nein, Benny, I'll watch her." The Medic then looked over at Nicole, "Now, fraulein, take ze medigun."

"Uh…" she looked over at the medigun on the center table. "You can't be serious…"

"This iz training at it's best. Now take it…I'll help set it for you." Klaus came over and carefully set the Medigun firmly onto Nicole's back, strapping her to the gun's machine. "Zhere, zat's much better."

Nicole struggled to stand straight. "It's…heavy…"

"Now you know how I feel." The Medic chuckled. "Now, point it at the Sniper."

The girl nodded and pointed the hose at Benny. "Like this?" she asked.

Klaus nodded. "Ja."

"Now what?" Nicole asked.

"Pull the trigger."

Nicole nodded as she did so, the red aura seeped out from hose and sprayed at the Sniper.

"Eh, not bad, Shelia." Benny nodded with a grin, "Just be careful there, mate."

Nicole felt the machine on her back vibrate. The hose was shaking and she had a hard time keeping it under control.

"Fraulein, be careful…ze Medigun iz powerful…so be careful not to hurt yourself or break ze gun." Klaus warned.

But the vibrations were getting worse. Nicole herself couldn't even control herself to stop the shaking. And finally, she fell to the floor, the Medigun's aura was cut off.

"Nein! Fraulein!" the Medic scurried over and helped the girl up. "Are you alright?"

Nicole groaned. "I'm…a-alright…How do you control the shaking?!"

"Ah, it's nothing...just takes pratice, epxerience, and a lot of time...Oh, nein! Nein! NEIN!" Klaus gasped, "Ze Medigun! Vhat happened to it?!" he immediately unstrapped the Medigun off from Nicole and gasped. "Oh nein…Vhat did you do to it?!"

The Medigun's machine had a dent in it. Nicole's face turned bright red of embarrassment. "Oh, uh…I-I'm sorry…can you fix it?"

"I can't, but ze Engineer might…in ze mean time…Vhy don't you go over there vhile I help stitch up ze Sniper's vound." Klaus suggested as he placed the Medigun on the center table.

Benny's face grew slightly pale. "What?"

Nicole sighed. "Alright then…" she slugged away from the disappointed Medic and stood by a corner. Instead of watching Klaus painfully stitching Benny's gash by hand, and with an ever so slight grin on his face, she decided to stare at the syringe gun and the various needles filled with different colored liquids inside.

Out of high curiosity, Nicole decided to pick up one of the syringes. The shot contained lime-green liquid in the container. She was quite intimidated on how sharp the needle looked. It was so thin, silver, and pointed. One of her fingers reached out towards the needle, daring to get as close to it as possible without touching it.

"Fraulein, vhat are you doing?!"

In alarm, Nicole jumped, causing the needle to prick her finger. She let out a yelp, letting the syringe fall to the floor. Surprisingly, it did not shatter into pieces.

"Oh, Anderson…" the Medic moaned, rolling his eyes, "Vhy do you have to be zo shtupid? Get over here, and let's what you did to yourself…and pick up that syringe you had and let me see it."

Nicole nodded and obeyed, picking up the syringe and carefully making her way to Klaus. She held up the syringe in front of the Medic.

"Oh nein," Klaus shook his head in disbelief, "Vhy must you be a Dummkoft?"

Nicole's expression went blank. "What?"

"Zat iz an energy booster zat helps ze weak ones get stronger for a while. Now zat you poked yourself with it, you are going to be very hyper for an hour or zo."

"What?!" Nicole gasped, "Really?"

"See, Doc, what did I tell you, you can't trust someone like her messing around in something like this…" Benny sighed, trying to ignore the pain from the operation.

"Okay, fraulein, why don't you find ze Scoot and go train with him or zomething. I zee that I can't control your bad luck around here."

"Sorry mate," Benny added, "We still like you, it's just that you're not the best Medic assistant."

Klaus nodded. "Ja…Now get out, before you cause a bigger mess."

Nicole nodded in understanding, and left the operation room. As she closed the door behind her, she mumbled, "I'm freaking stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Ja, you are!" the Medic called, "You are a Dummkoft of a Medic!"

Nicole groaned, "Maybe…maybe…" she slowly walked down the hallway silently, regretting everything she had done to make her comrades so angry and annoyed at her.


	11. Running With the Scout

"Hey! Jake! Wait up!"

The Scout moaned as he looked over his shoulder. "Aw, man, come on! Don't you have an off switch somewhere?!" he continued to walk faster, staying far from Nicole as possible.

"Come on, Jake! Klaus made me work with you for a while!" Nicole called.

Jake stopped, turning to Nicole and giving her a cold stare. "Okay, who made him leader of us REDs? I mean, he's nothing but a crazed doctor. That's all he is really."

"Not all the time…" Nicole protested.

"Oh…are you his little pet or something?" the Scout mocked.

Nicole growled, grinding her teeth. "No! I'm not!"

"Ha ha! You're such a little girl!"

"Yeah, no duh!" Nicole rolled her eyes. "At least I'm more mature than _you_ are!"

"I'm _freaking_ nineteen years old, pal, so I can kick your _girly_ butt any day…or even better, any second!" Jake grinned.

"Why you-!" Nicole crossed her arms in anger. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?!"

"Thanks! I'll take that as a complement…for _now_." The Scout snickered.

"Now come on, train me!" Nicole demanded.

"Pfft!" Jake scoffed, "No way, I don't care if the Medic forced me to work with you, I ain't doin' it!" Suddenly, his eye caught something in the far corner.

Over by the RED building, Klaus was hiding behind a wall. He watched Jake carefully. A crazed smile appeared on his face. The Medic then held up a syringe with blue liquid stored inside. The syringe had a needle longer than most of the other normal syringes.

Jake gasped and looked back at Nicole. "Alright, alright…" he said with a sigh, "Let's get this over with…"

Nicole smiled and gave a curt nod. She then looked back to see what the Scout was looking at. But there was nothing there. Shrugging her shoulders, Nicole ran and caught up to the Scout, walking by his side.

"What are we going to do first? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!" Nicole asked, trying not to jump up and down of overexcitement.

"Geez, calm down!" Jake moaned, "Why are you so freakin' hyper anyway?"

"I accidently pricked my finger with a sharp, pointy thingie!" Nicole cheerfully answered with a big grin on her face.

"That would be a syringe, Nicole…what are you, hyper and stupid?"

"No…" Nicole frowned. "Apparently…I'm just hyper…I hope it doesn't last long-" she suddenly looked up at the sky and giggled. "Hey look, a bird!"

Jake gave himself a face-palm. "Alright! Will you please just shut up and let me freakin' do this?! What part of 'the sooner, the better' do you not understand?! This is a freakin' embarrassment hanging out with you and I'm wasting my time. _MY OWN_ _FREAKIN' TIME_! AND IT SUCKS! SO WILL YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GET THIS FREAKIN' OVER WITH, PUNK?!"

Nicole was left speechless.

"Good. Okay…uh…" he took a quick look around the Badlands. "Let's see how fast you can run."

"What?"

"Hello!" Jake called in a mocking tone, "I'm a Scout, that's my skill, got it?! Are you from Stupidville or is your brain made from pure crap?"

Nicole growled, but she said not a word.

"Anyway, I want you to run as fast and as far as you can without stopping, got it?"

Nicole nodded, rolling her eyes at the Scout. "Fine…for what reason?"

"What?! 'Ave you been payin' attention?!" Jake groaned, "Just freakin' run!"

Nicole sighed as she began her run. Being indifferent about her training, she began at a slow and steady pace.

But it didn't take long for the Scout to catch up with her. "Yo, come on! Let's go, chuckle-head! We don't have all day to do this! Let's go! Let's go!" he smirked, as he enjoyed pushing Nicole to the point of exhaustion.

"Come on! Knock it off, Jake!" Nicole snapped, "Just leave me alone!"

"Oh, come on, sissy! I bet you can't run faster than me, knucklehead!" Jake took off with a burst of speed.

"Hey! No fair!" Nicole cried, trying to catch up with the Scout.

"LOSER!" The Scout taunted loudly, "MORON!"

Nicole growled again, she pushed herself to catch up with the swift Scout. She wanted to catch up with him to take out all her anger on him. She didn't care if she was the youngest, she just wanted to beat up someone, especially the irritating Scout.

She was growing closer to him. Inch by inch, she was on her way to joining his side. Rage was in her eyes. It was now or never. Nicole wanted to prove that she could actually not mess something up this time. She wanted to do great at something and at least impress someone, although it seemed that Jake seemed to be the least impressed with her, along with the Soldier.

Finally, she was with him, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and neck and neck. Nicole and Jake, running across the desert-like fields of the Badlands.

"Hey, not bad…"

Nicole smiled. She actually was given a complement from the Scout. With all the breath she had left, she was able to run with the Scout, even though she was completely exhausted. The side effects from the syringe prick were starting to wear off a bit.

"…For a _girl_." The Scout sneered.

Nicole frowned. "What?" she suddenly tripped over her own feet, falling flat on her stomach. She was so tired, she didn't even care that she fell, until she heard the Scout bust out laughing.

Jake couldn't stop laughing. "Wow, you really do suck! You would be the worst Scout ever…you wouldn't even be considered a Scout, that's how much you suck!" he trotted over to the fallen Nicole as he tried to take in deep breaths and recover from laughing so hard. "How does the dirt taste? You must really like it consider how hard you fell."

Nicole lifted her head, spitting dirt from her mouth. "I. Will. Kill. You." She hissed.

"Yeah right, the day that happens is when the Heavy runs faster than I do." Jake began running circles around her. "Man, you're so slow, I'm running circles around ya!"

Nicole slowly rose to her feet. She gently brushed the dirt of her clothes and watched the Scout run around her. She loathed every second of him mocking her. She couldn't take it anymore. Nicole placed her foot out, hoping to trip the Scout.

And it worked quite beautifully. She smiled as she watched Jake fall. The fall itself seemed to be stuck in suspended animation as Nicole enjoyed every moment of it. It was like poetry in motion as he face-planted the ground.

"I'd give that a ten!" Nicole chuckled. "That was one heck of a beautiful fall!"

"What the-?!" Jake jumped back on his feet in seconds. "That's not right! What the heck is your problem?! You don't just interrupt me like that, ya know!"

"Ah, nothing…just wanted to see you fall for once…" Nicole giggled as she walked away.

The Scout growled as he sprang up in front of her. "Uh-uh, no! You ain't gonna treat me like crap! No way, pal! I'm not dealin' with this at all!"

"Aw, come on, I'm just having a little fun." Nicole smiled.

"You know what?! You. Will. Have. It. Comin'. And if you are going to cry about it, suck it up and be like the rest of us, like a true man!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I don't cry, trust me."

Jake groaned. "Whatever, but I'm warnin' you! I _will_ get back at ya! I freakin' promise you that!" Then with a heavy sigh, he took out his aluminum baseball bat from the container that was carried around like a backpack. "Okay, see this? This is my pride and joy."

"You play baseball?" Nicole asked.

"I used to…I now smack heads instead of baseballs, ya understand? I don't go anywhere without my bats." He held out the bat in front of Nicole. "Go on…" he said annoyingly.

"What?"

"Take it, stupid."

Nicole reluctantly took the bat from Jake. "Are you sure?"

"I have another one, but I'm not letting you touch my Sandman." He pointed over at two nearby crates. "You see that?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah."

"I want you to break it with that bat."

"What?" Nicole frowned. "Seriously."

"Look, if I can smash heads with that bat, you can break crates."

Nicole hesitated, but she slowly made her way to the crate. "Why is everyone making me do weird things?" she muttered quietly.

"It's because you're a girl!" Scout answered back.

"Shut up!" Nicole snapped, stopping in front of the box behind the larger crate. She lifted the bat in the air, readying to hit the box. Once she smashed the bat to the box, the bat bounced back up without it one splinter of the crate breaking.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PRIVATE?!"

Nicole jumped in alarm and whipped around to see Kyle marching towards her. "Oh uh…I…uh…" she quickly dropped the bat as far away from her as possible.

"Do you have any idea what's in those crates?!" the Soldier asked, towering above her.

"No."

"Exactly! There could be explosives in there! And what are you doing with Scout's bat?"

That's when Jake approached the two and picked up his bat. "Seriously, what are ya doin' with my bat?" he asked, playing along with the Soldier.

Nicole glared at Jake. "It was his idea! He's training me!"

"True, I was originally makin' her run a bit," Jake said as he shrugged his shoudlers. He then gave Nicole a cold stare. "But I had no idea how stupid you are. I mean, what are you thinking breaking random boxes like that? I said crates, not boxes." he looked at Kyle and gave him a curt nod. "Well, I'm outta here. Later, chuckle-heads!" he then walked off, caring about nobody's business but his.

"But he told me to hit that one!" Nicole protested, "COME BACK HERE, JAKE!"

"Listen, maggot!" Kyle barked, "I'm tired and sick of your horse play! You're causing destruction every time I see you working with one of us. It's a disgrace! I hate to say this…but what you need is some _real_ training."

Nicole swallowed hard. "…W-What?"

"You're coming with me, Miss Prissy, whether you like it or not. You're going to work so hard, it's going to make you bleed from the inside out." He chuckled as he grabbed Nicole by the arm. "Let's go, Princess Chaos!"

Nicole gasped, trying to pull herself away. "NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

"Well too bad! This is a warzone, and you will be treated just like any other soldier in this war. UNDERSTAND?!"

Nicole sighed. "Fine…" she knew that she wasn't going to like her training with Kyle, not one bit.


	12. A Shovel and Launcher Add to Trouble

Nicole stood as straight as she could. The olive green World War II helmet over her head almost covered her eyes. The sun was beating on her heavily. But worst of all, the Solider was practically shouting about random war things.

"Now, from this day forward, you will address me as such. And when the last thing you will say is 'sir', IT WILL BE LOUD!"

"But…" Nicole squeaked.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME, I DID NOT ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

Nicole jumped in alarm. "I'm sorry!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle barked.

Nicole obeyed.

"Now," the Soldier continued on, "'if fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!' Sun Tzu said that, and I'd say he knows a little more about fighting than you do, pal, because he invented it! And then he perfected it, so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor."

Nicole frowned, but knew better than to utter a single word.

"Any questions so far?"

Nicole lifted a finger in response. "Well…I-"

"Good, let's continue," Kyle interrupted as he came right up to the girl, "…And then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on earth. And then he herded them onto a boat, and then he beat the crap out of every single one of them. And from that day forward, any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo!"

For a split second, Nicole could have sworn she had seen for the first time Kyle's olive-green eyes under his helmet. She blinked in response, being quite started and shocked.

"…Unless it's a farm!" The Soldier finished.

Nicole stared blankly at him. So much confusion was making her very mind rot.

"DO NOT LOOK AT ME, I DID NOT ASK YOU ANOTHER QUESTION!"

Nicole looked away. "Yes sir…" she muttered softly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, PRIVATE!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Nicole shouted back with as much energy and courage she had.

Kyle gave a curt nod. "Very good." He saluted her, showing the "L" sign with his thumb and index finger.

Nicole frowned. "Are you calling me a loser?!" she gasped.

"Yes, and if you ever question me again, I am going to claw my way down your throat and tear out your very soul!"

Nicole flinched back in alarm. "Sir…yes…sir…" she gulped.

"Good." Kyle then picked up his shovel that was on the ground. "Do you know how to use a shovel properly?"

Nicole frowned. "…Yeah…"

He tossed the shovel towards Nicole. "Demonstrate for me, maggot." He ordered.

Nicole nearly fell over as she barely caught the shovel. "Yes, sir…" she replied, as she began digging the ground with Kyle's shovel. She knew she had to create a good hole in the ground to impress the Soldier. Once it was about a foot deep, Nicole stopped digging and looked up at Kyle. "Is this good enough?" she asked.

The Soldier was left speechless for a while. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "NO!" he finally broke the awkward silence, "THAT IS NOT THE WAY A SHOVEL IS USED IN A WAR ZONE!"

"GAH!" Nicole gasped as she dropped the shovel, "I'm sorry! I didn't know, you weren't very specific!"

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING STRAIGHT, YOUNG LADY! AND I'D SAY THAT WAS THE WORST DEMONSTRATION OF SHOVEL USASE I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"T-Then how do I dig with a shovel?!" Nicole asked, almost at the verge of tears.

"We don't dig. We fight! And a shovel is used like any other weapon! So pick it up and show me how to club someone with it!"

Nicole nodded frantically as she reluctantly picked the shovel back up. She clutched it in her hands, nervous of what she could do with a single shovel.

"Come on, you prissy lady, hit me with it!" Kyle demanded.

Nicole froze. "Hit you?"

"Yeah, come on! Show me what you got!"

Nicole swallowed hard. "B-But…I never hit anyone with anything…"

"Quit being a weak bleeder and hit me as hard as you can with that shovel!"

Nicole's palms began to sweat of anxiety. "I…can't do it…"

"No holding back now, come on! Get it over with!"

Nicole shook her head. "I can't…"

"Do it or I'll make your life here as miserable as I can with my bare hands!"

Nicole cringed, but she swung the shovel, slamming it to Kyle's shoulder. She felt completely guilty as she dropped the shovel again and looked away from the Soldier. She couldn't believe that she had actually hit a person. She looked up and frowned.

The Solider was still standing in his place, unmoved by the hit. "That was terrible! You are not suited to carry a shovel around you!"

Nicole frowned. "Obviously…" she commented.

"Do you know what a rocket launcher is?" Kyle asked.

"I have…some idea." Nicole answered.

The Solider picked up the said weapon from his other side. "This is every soldier's pride and it can turn a bleak battle into a glorious victory." He suddenly began laughing, as if recalling memories of some sort. But he quickly snapped out of it as he turned to Nicole. "Here, see if you can carry it."

Nicole's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Take it, you weakling!"

Nicole flinched as she reluctantly took the rocket launcher from Kyle. Once she got a grip of it, she nearly fell over. The weapon was massive and quite heavy for her. She could barely stand up just by holding it over her shoulder.

"Now, see if you can run with it."

Nicole's mouth flew open. "Are you serious? You're expecting me to run with a weapon that's three times heavier than me?! And you should be quite aware on what damage I had caused with other weapons!"

"Yes, I know what destruction you can cause…But I know that you can't figure out how to fire a weapon like that." Soldier grinned ever so slightly, "NOW RUN!"

Nicole wobbled, trying to even walk. After a few steps, she finally managed to trot along the dirt field. At some points, she almost fell over, but quickly managed to keep her balance. It seemed to be a miracle that she was carrying a heavy weapon over her shoulder. Nicole's confidence grew, and she decided to run faster.

Unfortunately, things began to turn for the worst. The launcher tilted forward, causing Nicole to lean over. She tried to pull herself back up, but pulled the trigger of the weapon instead. And an explosion occurred, sending Nicole up in the air and flying.

"YOU MAGGOT!" Kyle shouted.

Nicole landed on her back on a flat pile of boxes. A shriek of pain yelped from the girl.

Kyle groaned. "Ugh…I should have known that this would happen…"

"Klaus…Klaus?" Nicole croaked in agony, "Medic…Medic…Medic…" then her vision faded in to darkness, remembering nothing else but the pain, the awful pain and the Soldier's shouts.


	13. Awakening to Bad News

"Fraulein, come on, live." Klaus sighed, patiently waiting for Nicole to regain consciousness. He had came to help when the Soldier reported that Nicole had rocket jumped and injured herself in the process.

Finally, her amber eyes opened. "Uhh…K-Klaus…?" she croaked. She was lying on the operating table flat on her back.

The Medic sighed of relief. "Fraulein! Dank-Güte! You're alright…"

"What…happened?"

"You rocket jumped, or that's vhat the Zoldier tells me. And you landed on your back…hard, should I say."

Nicole grunted as she felt the pain on her back. "Y-Yeah…no kidding."

Klaus carefully slipped his hands behind her back. "Okay, fraulein, zis may hurt a little." He carefully lifted her up, slowly raising her upper half.

"Gaah! Owww! Awww!" Nicole moaned as she felt the sharp pains on her back. She slumped to a sitting position, trying not to move her back anymore.

"Zorry…" the Medic sighed.

"How are you going to fix my back?" Nicole asked.

"Vell, I'm thinking I could give you a shot for ze back."

Nicole's face turned pale. "Huh?"

"Or…maybe surgery…" a crazed smile appeared on Klaus' face. He suddenly began chuckling to himself.

Nicole frowned. "Uh…I don't think we have to go that far…do we?"

Just then, Bill and Benny came in the operation room. "Hey!" the Engineer called, "How's Nikki doin'? Is she alright?"

"Oi, Look who's up and alive! 'Ello, Shelia!" The Sniper smiled, "I'm surprised that rocket jump didn't kill ya, mate."

Nicole smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"Vhat's this?!" Klaus gasped, "Can't you zee that I am vorking here?!"

"Hey, hey, whoa, Doc, take it easy there…" Bill held his hands up to show innocence. "We just want to see little missy."

"It's not like you're really operating on her or anything." Benny added.

That's when Nicole groaned. "Awww! I just got mental pictures!" she glared over at the Sniper. "Thank you, Benny, thank you very much for saying that…" she said sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Das ist solch eine Zeitverschwendung ... wertvolle, wertvolle Zeit..." he moaned.

"Anyway, what's wrong?" Bill asked, looking over at Nicole.

"Oh, it's just my back…I landed on it hard…after I flew twenty feet or so in the air."

That's when Benny came up behind her and slammed his hand on to her back. "There ya go, mate!"

"OOOWWWW!" Nicole screamed, feeling the intense pain. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH-" As quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. "Hey! My back's all better! Thanks, Benny!"

Benny grinned. "No problem, mate. Happened to me once, and it always works. So give me a call when something like that happens again, okay?"

Nicole nodded. "Will do."

Klaus grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. "Dummkopf, zerstörten Sie meinen Plan, ihre Chirurgie und Schüsse zu geben..."

Nicole gave the Medic a blank stare. "Uh…okay…"

Suddenly, the Scout burst through the door. "Guys! Guys! You're not goin' to believe this crap…but the BLU Team has been spotted!"

"VHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME, MATE!"

Nicole gave a blank stare at Jake. "Huh?"

"No! I'm not kidding. Those scumbag BLUs are not too far off from here. They're just crossin' Dustbowl."

"Vell then, I think it's time we prepare for battle." He looked over at Nicole and smiled. "And I think I know how little fraulein can help." He sneered.

Nicole frowned. "Uh…are you serious?"


	14. RED Versus BLU

Most of the RED Team was present in the RED recreational room, including Nicole, who stood between the Engineer and Sniper.

"Alright," Klaus began, "We have exactly an hour to rid of ze BLU Team before they take over the Badlands and have us move to a different location. Not only that, ve also have to take ze enemy's intel if ve are to succeed zis mission."

"Alright, Doc, we got it already." Jake interrupted.

"And," the Medic continued, "As you are all aware, ve also have fraulein here to help us."

That's when the Heavy started to laugh. "Doktor think that little girl credit to team?"

Nicole frowned as she crossed her arms. "Gee, thanks, man…" she moaned.

"Ja." Klaus answered, giving a serious look at Boleslav.

"Now hold up there, Doc," The Sniper interrupted, "how is Shelia goin' to fit in with the battle? Those wankers are going to notice her in a heartbeat and try to use her as an advantage."

"Aww! Not again!" Nicole moaned, "I don't want more mental pictures!"

Benny chuckled. "Sorry, mate."

"Good point, Benny," Bill agreed, "How about we have Nikki take up a disguise or something? That way, those yella-bellies won't be able to tell that we have a little missy on our team."

Klaus nodded. "Ah, very good idea, Bill, but what should ze fraulein wear?"

"I know that she has no hope pretending to be a Demo." The Scout giggled.

Angus frowned. "Try sayin' that without eyeballs next time, laddie." He growled.

Jake frowned, saying not another word as he took one step away from the Demoman.

"How about she dresses up like an Engineer?" Klaus suggested.

Bill laughed. "Nah, they would definitely notice. It would be very obvious."

"What about havin' her like a Sniper?"

Benny frowned. "Are you jokin' there, mate? She's way too short and has the worst aim. Besides, she's a bit jumpy for my job."

"She obviously can't be a Heavy. She's just too small, and actually has hair…" Jake added, "And she is _NOT_ dressin' up like me. Uh-uh, no way. That would be out of the question! She's too dumb, too slow, and can't use a bat properly."

"That maggot's the worst solider I ever seen! So wearing the uniform wouldn't work!" Kyle said.

Suddenly, Pyro joined the group, wielding his flamethrower with pride and mumbling something.

Klaus smiled as he looked over at the pyromaniac. "Ah ha! I got it!"

* * *

The sun was slowly sliding its way to the west as it crept down to the horizon. The RED Team was all in a line together, with weapons and pride. They had all agreed that Nicole's new disguise was perfect for her.

Nicole, on the other hand, hated it. The rubber gloves she had on were too big, the suit over her clothes were making her sweat. The small tanks strapped to her back were quite heavy for her. But worst of all, the gas mask she wore was making it a little hard for her to breath. Looking like a Pyro seemed to be a challenge, but it seemed worth it to the rest of the team.

Klaus moaned. "Ah, vhere is Leon?! He hasn't showed up at all! That dummkoft!"

"Don't worry, Doc, I'm sure he'll be _slithering_ here in no time." Benny assured.

Nicole suddenly began questioned about this 'Leon' that was mentioned every few hours. "Uh, who's Leon?"

Klaus looked over at Nicole, who was the smaller Pyro. He seemed to be quite confused.

"Uh…Klaus?" Nicole questioned, "Is there something wrong?"

"Fraulein, I don't understand…"

Nicole gasped. "What?! What do you mean you don't understand?!"

"It's because of the mask, Nicole. To him, you're mumbling unclearly."

Nicole looked over to her right to see Pyro standing next to him. "…Huh? Are you actually talking to me?! And I can understand you?!"

Pyro laughed. "That's right! We Pyros can understand each other with the masks on. I don't know how it works…maybe a microphone set in the mask...but I honestly don't know how it happens. And just in case you are wondering, I am a guy, don't you ever believe the Scout if he says I'm something else."

Nicole nodded. "Okay…"

"Anyway," Pyro continued, "we're going to fight off those BLU suckers any minute now, and I want you to know a few things. Number one, don't show any signs that you are a girl…obviously. Luckily for you, it wouldn't be that much of a problem with the Pyro outfit. Number two, keep that axe with you at all times. You may never know when a BLU is going to ambush you. Number three, don't go wandering off alone. You stay with a partner…but since nobody can understand you with that mask on but me, I want you to stay within my sight at all times. And being alone is the worst thing you can ever do. Got it?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes."

"Number four, when you see an opportunity, you take it immediately. For instance, if you were to somehow find the intel, you take it, don't let anything stop you and head back to the RED base, fast. Having the intel makes you vulnerable. Number five, don't put yourself in a situation where your chances of surviving are very little."

"But…" Nicole gulped, "I don't want to die…"

"Then don't go near sentries, and watch your back…you may never know when a Sniper's targeting you."

Nicole frowned. "Aw…r-really?"

"Yeah, this is no walk in the park, Nicole, this is a warzone after all."

"Mission begins in one minute." A voice through the speakers announced.

Nicole looked up at the speakers. "What was that?"

"That's the Announcer. She's stays up in this room that nobody knows where it's at. She's quite mysterious really. Although a few people seen her, the Announcer keeps to herself."

Nicole frowned. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought I was the only female here!"

"Okay, you're the first female, a girl should I say, to be walking around in the battlegrounds and _being_ part of a team, but the not the first female to be _in_ the Fortress itself, understand?"

"Ohhh," Nicole said as she nodded her head in understanding, "I get it."

"I wouldn't recommend meeting the Announcer though… she's kind of a hag, I think… I don't even think she really is a woman." He chuckled.

Nicole sighed. "Okay, that's fine with me…"

"Mission begins in thirty seconds." The Announcer's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Okay, Nicole, are you ready?" Pyro asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to burn some BLUs?"

Nicole frowned from behind her mask. "Uh…I don't want to hurt anybody, actually."

"Wow, you really are the soft type, aren't you?"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah, I am…" she confessed.

"Alright!" Bill called, "Let's do this for the RED Team!"

"Make another victory, boys! Today's a good day!" The Soldier added as he hoisted up his shovel.

"Mission begins in five, four…" the Announcer began her countdown.

"GET THAT BLOODY INTEL!" Angus shouted, holding up his sticky launcher.

"Three, two, one…" Once the countdown was finished, the buzzer sounded off.

The REDs charged, screaming their battle cries and carrying their weapons with pride. Boleslav, Klaus, Angus, Kyle, and Jake all headed forward. Benny snuck off to the sniper tower. Bill went off to a nearby building and started to erect his sentry.

All that was left behind was Pyro and Nicole disguised as a pyromaniac. Pyro looked over at Nicole. "Remember, stay with me."

Nicole nodded. "Alright, got it!"

As Pyro ran off, Nicole followed behind him. She kept the axe close to her chest as she held it in a sideways position, readying herself for a long battle. Although she was around a pyromaniac, she felt safe. So many opposing feelings overwhelmed her. She was excited to fight, but didn't want to hurt anyone. She was nervous around the Pyro, but felt protected. She knew that this would be very dangerous, but grew curious how wars really went.

It was the most confusing moment of her life. Poor Nicole didn't know what she wanted.

Five minutes following the Pyro around, Nicole started to hear gunfire, explosions, and battle cries. She even saw a few rockets fly over her head. This wasn't going to be easy for her to stay with Pyro. After all, there were distractions everywhere she looked. But worst of all, one single mistake would kill her. One slip would be her demise. One foolish act would be the death of her. Nicole had to stay alert in order to survive.

That's when Nicole ran into a wall, hard. She fell to the ground on her back. She was fortunate to not hold the axe with its sharp blade facing towards her or away from her. For it would had either been stuck to the wall, or stuck to her chest. She slowly got back up. "Phew. That was weird…For a second there…I spaced out…" she mumbled to herself, looking around to find the Pyro.

But the pyromaniac was nowhere to be found. She had gone far from the borders of the Badlands and crossed into the Dustbowl, where the ground was drier and covered in very soft dirt. Dust blew with the wind. There were very few buildings, but they looked very similar to the ones in the Badlands, only most of them were blue.

Nicole sighed. "Crap…I lost him…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, don't worry about it…Just stay calm…Don't let the fact that you're by yourself in the middle of a battle…At least no enemies are around."

"HA HA! What is little Pyro mumbling about?"

Nicole jumped in alarm to see a Heavy, but not the one she knew. Although he was an exact copy of the Boleslav, he wore blue shirt instead. She gripped her axe tightly. "Go away!" she growled, before realizing that the enemy Heavy was just listening to her mumble through her mask.

"That baby weapon won't save you from mine!" he held up his minigun, which didn't seem to look small to Nicole. It was huge. Its barrels and chain of bullets were quite menacing to her, even the single bullet was bigger than what Nicole was used to seeing.

Nicole whimpered, but she stood her ground. "I'm not scared of you…you're such a…a…big oaf!" she smiled, knowing that the BLU Heavy would not understand her.

The BLU Heavy laughed again. "You're so small, little Pyro, smaller than other Pyros! Are you a little girl?!" he continued to laugh so hard, that he even placed his gun down, being totally distracted by the fact he was seeing a very small pyromaniac.

Nicole nearly gasped, she didn't want to know if the BLU Heavy was serious. Hoping to protect her identity, she charged at him as she held her axe high. Once she was close enough, she swung the axe like the bat. The flat side of the head slammed against the Heavy's stomach.

The overwhelmed Heavy was knocked down to the dirt. But Nicole was not done yet, she quickly jumped at him and kicked him in the head, hard.

The BLU Heavy was out cold, but just to make sure she didn't kill him, Nicole knelt down next to him and pressed two fingers just above his collar bone. She felt a pulse, and smiled. "Good thing I played softball at P.E. last month." She stood back up and ran, hoping to get away from the scene as possible.

But she stopped behind a corner of a building. Not too far away was a sentry, but not just any sentry. Nicole eyes widened with horror as she saw the level three BLU sentry. She quickly remembered how dangerous a sentry. She recalled the RED level three sentry's destruction when it went haywire. It was awful to remember it. Next to the BLU sentry was its creator, an enemy Engineer. Nicole instantly thought of the kind hearted Bill. She knew she didn't have the strength to take down the BLU Engineer, or even hurt him. It would bring her too much pain. She couldn't bring herself to hurt someone who looked exactly like the one who showed her compassion.

Luckily for her, the entrance to the building was right behind her as she looked behind to look for another route. She quickly went for the door. As she slipped inside, she carefully closed the door behind her, hoping not to bring any attention towards herself.

The hallways she walked through were a lot similar to the ones she remembered in the RED's main building. Only the walls were painted half-blue instead of red.

"What am I getting myself into?" Nicole whispered to herself as she came to a small flight of stairs, "I think I might get myself killed…"

Time was much slower than being outside in the battlegrounds. Nicole was quite surprised to find herself completely alone. She guessed that it was a rare moment to be alone during the middle of a battle. But she knew she had to find Pyro fast. Nicole figured that at the top of the stairs was a balcony that had a view of the Dustbowl and Badlands. She instantly figured that it would be the easiest way to find Pyro, or any of the other REDs.

Instead, she came across a single door at the end of a long, blue hallway. She froze instantly. It was not been what she had expected, but Nicole knew that it was better than finding a bunch of BLUs gathered together in one spot. Step by step, she walked down the hallway and to the door. Anxiety was rushing through her body, curious to see what was behind the lone door. There were many possibilities. It could have been a gathering of BLUs like she feared, weapon and ammo storage, or even a BLU version of the Announcer just like Pyro told her about. Either way, Nicole had to prepare herself for whatever was behind the blue door.

Finally, she stopped right in front of the door. The anticipation was growing. Nicole studied the glass window with the words 'Intel Room'. Things were starting to come back to her head. She instantly remembered how important the Intel was. Carefully and quietly, she opened the door.

The room was quite empty, a far too quiet. In the center of the room was a simple wooden desk with a blue briefcase sitting on top.

Nicole looked all around to see if anyone was around or hiding nearby. Once she confirmed that she was completely alone, she inched her way to the briefcase. Again, memories triggered in her head. She knew that the Intel was a simple briefcase, and the BLU's was right there.

"There it is…" Nicole whispered, "But should I do it?" she considered taking the Intel, thinking about all the glory she could receive. She was tired and sick of messing up everything. She disgusted the fact that she caused so much trouble for the RED Team.

It was time to make all of that up. It was for her friends, the REDs.

Without delay, Nicole snatched the Intel.

"Alert! The enemy has captured our Intelligence." The Announcer's voice boomed from the nearby speakers.

Nicole's heart jumped. "Oh crap! I gotta get out of here!" she dashed off, holding on to the Intel with one hand and the axe in the other. She flung the door open, not stopping for anything. She raced down the stairs, nearly tripping at the end. But she continued her run down the blue hallways and out of the building. Being back outside for five seconds, Nicole noticed that a BLU Soldier was chasing after her.

"Stop right where you are, you filthy maggot!" the enemy Soldier hissed.

Nicole panicked. She continued to run, fast. If the RED Soldier was bad enough, Nicole worried on how the BLU Soldier would act.

"Drop the briefcase, now!"

Nicole kept running, the Intel still in her gloved hand. She knew that stopping would be a terrible mistake, although the heat and the Pyro disguise weren't helping her at all.

"PREPARE TO BE BLOWN TO BITS, YOU SPINELESS FIRE MAGGOT!"

Nicole gasped. She could hear a rocket launcher click. "Well…if I must die…then I must die with honor…"

_Boom!_

Nicole stopped and turned to see what had happened. The BLU Soldier was on the ground, dead as blood was seeping out from his head. Nicole looked up at the sniper tower over on the Badlands side. She could have sworn she saw a red figure in the tower. She smiled. Nicole knew that a certain Australian she knew had been looking after her and had really good aim.

Nicole had no time to waste. She continued to run with the enemy Intel. The border wasn't that far away. All she had to do was to cross the gate of the perimeter fence between the Dustbowl and the Badlands and enter the RED building and she was safe.

But every second was an instant opportunity for danger. Nicole had no time to waste. She gripped the Intel in her left hand and the axe in her right, hoping that none of them would slip.

The gate was only feet away from her. Nicole ran even faster, wanting to get out of the battlegrounds and out from danger as hastily as possible. The sun was just barely setting down into the horizon. The skies were bright orange to dark red from top to bottom. It was getting dark, and battles were much worse at night.

Fortunately, Nicole was able to cross the gate and entered in the Badlands. Unfortunately, she tripped over dry shrubs. The Intel flew out of her hands, but miraculously landed in her reach. Nicole scurried over and tried to grab the Intel.

"The enemy has dropped the Intel." The speakers over on the Dustbowl side echoed.

Nicole paused to look back to see where the speakers were at. But when she turned to get the Intel, she froze. A BLU Scout was right in front of her, with a foot over the Intel.

"HA! What a moron!" the enemy Scout laughed, waving his bat around, "This is why they don't send Pyros like you to steal Intels…They suck at it. I mean, look at you! You're such a clumsy knuckle-head!"

Nicole growled. If there was anything she hated more than anything at the moment, it was being mocked by some Scout. "Wait 'til I beat you senseless!" she snapped.

"Aww, what's the matter? Dirt got your tongue there?" the BLU Scout snickered, "You're so dumb! I bet you don't even know how to speak! I'm a force of nature! You're a freak of nature; you're even smaller than other Pyros! Come on! Who's sending people here now these days?! Hey listen, if you can understand me, listen to this: I. Am. Better. Than. You. Are."

With a sudden burst of rage, Nicole leapt up at the Scout, knocking him to the ground. She swiped the Intel back and began pounding the Scout's head with it. She felt good, towering about a Scout while beating him senseless with his own team's briefcase.

"Alert! The enemy has captured the Intelligence." The speakers from the Dustbowl side announced.

"TAKE THIS, YOU FREAKING ANNOYING JERK!" Nicole growled, beating the Scout almost endlessly.

The Scout was in too much pain to say anything back to the small 'Pyro'.

Suddenly, Nicole stopped. She looked back up, realizing that the sun was just disappearing. She quickly took off, leaving the BLU Scout writing in the dirt.

The RED building wasn't too far. Nicole was exhausted, being dragged by the Pyro suit. Her feet were burning with aches and pains. On the inside of the suit, she was covered in sweat. Even her lungs seemed they were about to collapse.

"Mission ends in twenty seconds." The Announcer's voice echoed from the nearby speakers.

"Has it been…that long…already?!" Nicole panted. She was starting to slow a bit, feeling that she couldn't run anymore.

But the RED Headquarters were only feet away from her. She didn't have far to run. It was the final stretch. Nicole was tired and sick of being the one that caused trouble. She wanted to give back for once and be an actual help to the REDs.

"Mission ends in ten seconds." The Announcer reminded.

Nicole pushed herself to run faster. She couldn't let everything fall, she had made it all the way back to the Badlands. It wouldn't make any sense to her if she were to give up at the time.

"Nine, eight, seven, six," the Announcer began counting down the final seconds.

She was only ten feet from the door of the RED building. Nicole pushed herself even farther.

"Five, four,"

Nicole gripped the Intel's handle with all of her might. Time was passing faster than expected.

"Three two,"

With merely inches to go, Nicole made a jump for it, bursting through the door and landed on her side. She had made it inside the RED base, with the Intel in hand.

"One…" Once the Announcer stopped counting down, the buzzer sounded off again. The battle was over. "Success," the Announcer's voice seemed somewhat pleased over the speakers, "We have secured the enemy's Intelligence."

Nicole smiled. Despite being out of breath and completely exhausted, she was finally able to feel what it was like to accomplish something for the RED Team. "I…did…it…" she breathed heavily.

"Yes you sure did."

Nicole looked up to see Pyro towering over her. "Oh…sorry…"

"I lost you with in five minutes! I thought you wandered off somewhere!" Pyro's tone of voice seemed to be unpleasant.

Nicole frowned from behind the mask. She figured that Pyro was upset with her.

"But…" Pyro continued, "You got the Intel…from the BLUs…and all by yourself! How the heck did you do it? I thought you were terrible."

Nicole smirked. "Ah, it was nothing."

Pyro extended a gloved hand towards Nicole. "Are you kidding me? That wasn't just nothing…that was a victory!"

Nicole took Pyro's hand. "Thanks…I suppose…"

The pyromaniac helped Nicole up. "Is your brain half-dead or something, because I don't think you understand on how important this victory is. You've redeemed yourself!"

"You think so?"

"I go tell the rest of the guys about this…or at least try to…Anyway, why don't you get out of that suit? I bet you're very sweaty in there."

Nicole nodded. "No kidding." She took off the mask, quite relieved to take in a fresh breath of air and cool down her head. "Ahh…finally, air!"

The Pyro ran off, mumbling unclearly about something. Nicole sighed, being disappointed that she wouldn't be able to understand him anymore, unless she put the Pyro mask back on. Soon, she began taking off the gloves and the rest of the suit off, being quite happy about seeing herself back in the clothes she came in. "Maybe I should have taken my jacket off before I got the Pyro suit on…" she muttered to herself, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Dog-gone it, Nikki, you did it!"

Nicole looked over her shoulder to see a familiar face. "Bill!" she cheered.

The RED Engineer ran up to her and hugged her. "I can't believe you actually did it! You successfully took the yella-bellies' Intel and brought it back, without scratches!"

"I know!" Nicole smiled as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "And I don't even know how I done it!"

Bill laughed. "Don't be modest, Nikki, you did it with determination, confidence, and luck….and a whole lot of it too."

Nicole smiled. "No kidding."

Klaus was the second to approach the group. "I'm impressed, fraulein, I had no idea zhat you were willing to take ze Intel…Vell done, fraulein, vell done."

Nicole looked over at the Medic as Bill pulled back. "Thanks, Klaus."

Next was the Soldier. He slowly approached Nicole. "You're not lying, are you, little maggot? You actually took the briefcase?"

Nicole nodded. "I'm not the best liar…but I can tell you that I did take their Intel. Honestly, I did."

For the first time, Kyle smiled at the girl. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but you deserve a medal, Nicole."

Nicole was quite shocked that the Soldier had actually called her by name. She smiled back at him. "Thanks, Kyle."

Next to join the group was the Heavy. "Little girl is credit to team after all!" he cheered, hugging her.

Nicole was lifted up several inches off the ground. "T-Thanks…Boleslav…" she gasped for breath, although trying not to be rude about it. She smiled weakly.

Once Boleslav placed Nicole back on her feet, Nicole looked over behind the Heavy to see that Jake had reluctantly joined the group. "Hey, Jake." She smiled at him, walking up to him slowly.

"Oh, it's you…I heard ya took that Intel…" Jake sighed, "I…" he hesitated.

Nicole frowned. "Are you…jealous or something?" she asked.

Jake shook his head, "Not really…I'm just…in shock here….You really did take that Intel? Tch, and I thought you were nothing but a girl with a serious knucklehead…" Jake smiled weakly at her. "Eh, I guess you're…not that bad."

Nicole grinned. "Thanks, man."

Pyro rejoined the group, mumbling continuously and facing Nicole, as if trying to express his intense gratitude towards her.

Nicole frowned. "Wait…how did you guys know that I took the Intel if Pyro ran off to get you guys?"

As if on cue, Benny joined the group. "I told 'em, mate." He smiled at Nicole. "I saw ya from the tower."

"You did?" Nicole asked.

The Sniper gave a curt nod. "Sure did, Shelia…and what you did for us was very impressive." He put his arm around her shoulder. "You may be the worst with a weapon, but you're a pretty good receiver. I think I'm considering you to be on our team." He laughed.

Nicole giggled. "Well…"

"To ze little fraulein, who haz secured a victory for uz!" Klaus cheered.

The RED Team cheered as Nicole blushed. She looked at all of her supporters, her friends. Her smile grew, knowing what success she had given for the REDs. She noticed that Jake remained silent, but to only smile at her and give her a nod. Kyle too, was silent, but crossed his arms and just smile at her.

Suddenly, happiness turned to disaster as the cheering was cut short by a piercing scream.

Klaus gasped. "Oh nein! Vhat has happened?!" he instantly ran down the hallway.

The rest of the team followed, except for the Sniper and Nicole.

"W-What happened?" Nicole asked, looking up at Benny worryingly.

Benny frowned. "Whatever it is, it ain't good, Sheila…Come on, let's catch up with the rest of the blokes."

Nicole nodded. "O-Okay." As she followed the Sniper, she tried not to think of the horror that has come upon them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I had fun writing this chapter! I hope it was a joy to read. Oh, if there are any constructive criticisms, let me know. I would love to fix my mistakes (if there is any). And about the Pyro communication thing, I totally made that up (I thought that would be funny to write about). XD Thanks for reading! _


	15. Dangerous Game of Hide and Seek

Nicole came to a halt as she saw the body. "Oh my gosh…that's awful!" the sight was so horrifying, she was almost at the verge of tears.

The victim was Angus, lying on his chest dead. Blood was oozing out from between his shoulder blades and just below the neck. The RED Team gathered around the body, feeling quite pitiful and sorrowful.

Klaus was kneeling down next to the body, inspecting it. "Hmmm…It's just as I feared…"

"What? What's going on?" Nicole demanded.

The Medic rose to his full height, saying nothing at all. The Engineer began frantically looking around, especially glancing over behind him. Nicole noticed how tense Bill grew with every second passing.

"Is…there something wrong?" Nicole asked.

Even the Sniper had the wandering eye. He frowned. "Aw, piss…"

Nicole looked up at Benny. "What's wrong?"

Benny pushed Nicole back behind him. "Stay close to me or ya going to get in serious trouble, mate…"

Bill came closer to Nicole, as if trying to protect her from something. "Don't worry, Nikki, we got your back."

"Can someone care to explain what is going on here?" Nicole asked.

"…There's a BLU Spy amoung us…" Benny answered coldly, "That bloody wanker!"

Nicole's spine tingled. "Uh…a Spy?"

Klaus sighed. "Oh nein, ve forgot to explain ze little fraulein about spies…"

"Spies? What? Is that a bad thing?"

"Right now it is, Shelia…and it's even worse in your case." Benny said.

Nicole frowned, looking up at the Sniper worryingly. "Huh?"

"It's very likely that Spy knows about you...and I won't be too surprised if he's a horny bastard looking for some love...with a woman."

Nicole's heart skipped an entire beat. "W-What? Can we catch him before he does something with me?" she shivered as she thought of the various things one shady, mysterious man could do to her.

"But it ain't easy tracking a Spy. Not only he has an invisible cloak to hide himself, but he has a disguise kit that can let him take on the form of any class…" Bill added.

Nicole gulped. "So…you mean…" she couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

"He could be anywhere…Or worse…he could be any one of us…" Benny finished.

Nicole gasped, cowering behind the Sniper for protection. "No…that's terrible!"

"Now, now, Nikki, everythin' is gonna be okay…" Bill assured, "I promise you."

"So are we just gonna sit here and let that shape shifting rat get to us?" Scout asked with a low growl, "The more we sit here being stupid, the closer the Spy gets to us. So I suggest we get goin' here!"

Klaus nodded as he took a deep breath. "I suppose ze Scoot is right…Ve have to act now before it's too late. Let uz split into groups. Pyro vill Spy Check at ze entrance of ze base. Ze Scoot, Heavy, and I will go down this hallway to search for ze Spy." He looked over at Bill, Benny, and Nicole. "As for ze Engineer and Sniper, both of you take ze fraulein far from here and get her to a safe place. Ve shall all do our part to find this Spy before he finds her."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Klaus took out his bone saw. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Nicole interrupted, "What about the Intel we got?"

"I got it, I got it…" Scout said as he ran off to retrieve the Intel.

"Nein! Wait, Scoot! Don't go off on your own, dummkopf!" Klaus cried out, trying to follow the Scout.

Bolesalv and Kyle stayed close behind the Medic. Soon, the group all disappeared into the dark hallways.

"Well then, I guess it's just us…" Bill sighed, taking out his shotgun.

Benny turned to Nicole. "Okay, Shelia, I 'ave one good rule for ya…"

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Watch your back."

Nicole frowned, crossing her arms. "Like that's going to help."

"Where are we going to hide the little missy, Sniper?" Bill asked.

"What are you, a bloody idiot?" Benny snapped, "I can't tell you, now, Bill, what if that Spy's here?"

"Oh, you're right…"

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know…just stay with us alright, mate?" Benny asked, taking out his kukri.

Nicole nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Benny took off, his arm around Nicole to guide her. The Engineer followed closely behind.

Anxiety ran through Nicole's body. She didn't know what to expect anymore. It had seemed that logic had disappeared when she first awakened at the Fortress. While going down the hallways with her 'bodyguards', she began to imagine what the enemy Spy would look like. Chills ran down her spine, she pictured a horrifying man. Tall, mysterious, and having a treacherous reputation didn't seem pleasant to Nicole at all. It made even more bone-chilling that there could have been the fact that this man was craving for any kind of sex. It seemed that things were getting worse by the minute as Nicole thought of horrible situations.

Time was once again slowed in this race against the suspect Spy. Benny, Bill, and Nicole went through twists and turns of different hallways. It had seemed that they were running blindly from something that almost didn't seem to exist. But all three of them knew better than to stop for just a second or two. Although Nicole was unaware of the true dangers, both Benny and Bill were certain that stopping was one of the worst things they could do in a situation like the one they were in. They kept running, hoping that they would not run into the Spy.

Finally, the trio came to the door to the Intel Room. Benny opened the door, pushing Nicole into the room. He reluctantly entered the room, followed by the Engineer.

"Why are we in here?" Nicole asked.

"You're hiding in here. It's the best place I can think of right now." Benny answered, "Besides, that piker could be after our Intel instead of you…but even I'm not quite sure about it…"

"Are you staying with me?"

With a heavy sigh, the Sniper shook his head. "I'm afraid not…I'm heading back out in the halls to see if I can catch that bloody wanker! But I promise I'll come back for ya as soon as I can."

Nicole frowned as she looked over at the Engineer. "What about you, Bill?" she asked.

"If I stayed here, it would kind of give away the fact that you are hiding here. So I'm going with Benny to help him out with the Spy hunt." Bill took out a pistol and handed it to Nicole. "Here, take this with ya."

Nicole gasped. "For what?"

"It's just in case you might need to defend yourself."

Hesitating, Nicole took the gun. "I'm not sure if I can do this…what if the Spy wants me or something?"

"If somethin' comes up, holler and we'll try to get to you as fast as we can, okay?" Sniper said.

Nicole nodded. "O-Okay…but what if…"

"Stop asking questions, Nikki, you'll scare yourself if you keep asking yourself all that." Bill said, leaving the room, "Be carefully, little missy!"

The Sniper glanced over at Nicole one last time. "Take care, Shelia…"

"I'll try…" Nicole responded weakly, "You do the same…"

With that, Benny left the room. Nicole swallowed hard, trying to overcome the fact that she was all alone. She held on to the gun tight and by her chest.

"Well, Bill's right…I better stop scaring myself and hope for the best…" She looked over her shoulder to see a desk in the center of the room with the RED's Intel sitting on top. Nicole smiled weakly, as an idea came to mind. She carefully walked over to the desk and crawled underneath it. She settled under the desk, curling into a tight ball.

"This is so ridiculous…why does everyone leave me in the worst of places at the worst of times?" Nicole mumbled to herself, "I know that this is a really bad idea."

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes became an hour. Nothing moved, nothing changed, and Nicole was starting to feel anxious and impatient. The silence was torturing her; standing still in one place didn't seem to be helping her at all.

A sudden creaking of a door opening disturbed Nicole's temporary peace. "W-Who's there?" she quietly demanded.

There was no response.

Nicole held the gun tightly in her hands. Her heartbeat began to beat faster in her chest. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"_You know, hiding won't save you_."

Nicole jumped in alarm and almost screamed from hearing a faint whisper. "Shit!" she whispered, "What the hell was that?" she carefully came out from hiding, knowing that it was a rather risky move. She looked around to see who or what was around.

Nothing.

"Okay…I better calm down…I'm probably going crazy here…" Nicole said to herself, "I must be hearing things…"

"_Ha ha ha_…" an eerie voice laughed softly.

Nicole gasped. "Ohhh crap!" as quickly as she can, she headed to the open door. Once the left the room, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, wanting to keep whatever was in there. "Damn! This is scary as hell! I've got to find Benny or Bill before I do anything stupid or that...Spy catches up with me…"

Step by step, Nicole walked down the dark hallway. It was far too empty and quiet for her comfort. She carried her gun like it was a prized possession. Her eyes wandered from side to side. A certain chill was in the air, and Nicole could feel it all over her. It was quite unpleasant to feel that there was a chance that she wasn't alone.

"…Benny?" Nicole called softly, "Bill? Anyone?" she sighed, reconsidering the idea of leaving the 'safety' of the Intel Room. "This is a freaking stupid idea! What the heck am I doing? I'm practically wandering around out in the open and being an easy target for that Spy…Curse me and my paranoia…"

"_Are you getting paranoid, mademoiselle? Don't be_…"

Nicole jumped in alarm. "Okay, where are you?" she demanded, "I'm through playing this game of hide and seek! Show yourself, you coward!"

"_But where would the fun be if I just showed myself to you, chéri?_"

"What the heck am I doing?" Nicole asked herself, "Am I schizophrenic or something?"

"_That's a laugh…Hehehe_…"

"Stop messing with me!" Nicole cried out, pointed her gun in several directions. "Leave me alone!" she had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"_May I make a suggestion_?"

Nicole's heart was pounding in her chest. The ice-cold sweat trickled down her neck. Her breathing was getting heavier. Chills were running up and down her spine. Goosebumps were appearing on her arms and legs. "What?"

"_Run_."

Nicole gasped as she felt a voice whisper in her ear and a warm breath on the back of her neck. When she slowly looked behind her, there was nothing there. Being completely terrified, she took off in a dash, trying to retrace her steps and find the exit. The urge to scream was growing stronger as every second passed. Occasionally, her gun would almost slip through her grip, but she held on to it as if for her dear life. She knew if she were to lose the gun, she would become defenseless and make things much easier for her stalker.

Finally, Nicole found the exit door. She pushed herself to run faster. "Almost there…" she said to herself. She stopped at the door for a brief second, trying to open the door.

"_I'm coming for you_!"

Nicole's hands were trembling so violently, she struggled to grab the handle and push the door open. She felt the closeness of her unknown stalker. Finally, the door opened, and she bolted out from the RED Headquarters. She slammed the door behind her, hoping to keep the mysterious enemy indoors.

It was a rather cold and cloudless night as the full moon began rising. Stars were scattered all over the skies and a cold wind blew. Nicole stood there, shivering and panting. Her knees were buckling and her spine was tingling of anticipation. Waiting was never the best thing for Nicole, especially when someone was after her.

"That was way too close…" Nicole sighed, "But I have to getting going, or-"

Suddenly, a gloved hand covered her mouth while another one seized her shoulder. Nicole's heart jumped as she tried to squirm free, but the grip was too strong for her. She tried calling for help, but mumbling through the hand was completely useless. As the grip on her shoulder tightened, she let the gun slip from her hand.

"Surprise."


	16. Rencontrez l'Espion de BLU

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm here to say that the chapter title means "Meet the BLU Spy" in French if anyone was going to ask about it (I hope it's translated right)...I thought it would fit perfectly for this chapter. Anyway, if any of you have questions, comments, concerns, criticism, or advice, I would be more than happy to accept. Thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

Nicole's eyes opened as she regained consciousness. "W-What…happened? That's the second time someone has knocked me unconscious…and there's that pain on my neck again…" she croaked. She looked around to find herself in a very dark room with only one light above her. When she tried to stand, Nicole quickly realized that she was strapped down to a chair with rope. She couldn't move her arms or legs. "What's going on?" she asked, "Where am I?"

"Ah, I see that you're awake, chéri. Very good."

Nicole gasped, glancing around where the voice was coming from. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"I can only answer one question at a time, ma cher."

"O-Okay…who are you?"

"Ma petite chéri, you _should_ have figured out that I am the BLU Spy," a figure emerged from the shadows and into the light. "but jou may call me Jèrèmie."

Nicole gasped, she couldn't believe what stood before her.

The Spy wore a blue balaclava and a fine pinstriped suit and tie of the same color with shiny black shoes. His gloves were jet-black. A brown cigarette dangled from his mouth. His chocolate brown eyes stared into her amber ones, as if looking deep into her fragile soul. He was tall, menacing, yet looked rather charming.

Nicole was left breathless. She could have sworn her captor looked quite familiar, a little too familiar. "Are you…the one who kidnapped me in that cab about a day ago?"

Jèrèmie chuckled. "Non…I 'ave no idea what you are talking about, chéri. Jou must be thinking of a different person, no?"

Nicole sighed. "I…suppose…"

"Well then, let's move on to business, shall we?" the BLU Spy examined her and smiled. "You must be Nicole Anderson…the petite fille who's scared of everything, even her _own_ shadow, correct?"

"Uh...how do you know who I am if we haven't even met before?" Nicole gasped. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"I 'ave been watching you this entire time, believe it or not. Ever since those RED imbeciles took you in, I've kept my eye on jou…and I have to say that you are not the best with any weapon." Jèrèmie laughed.

"You stalker!" Nicole growled, "Why do this to me, creep?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? Jou are the first girl to set foot in the battlefield and become part of a team. I don't know how it happened, though, but it seemed to be a very important event, a history in making, I should say."

"Yeah, I know…" Nicole sighed, "What do you want with me?"

"Information." Jèrèmie answered flatly.

Nicole frowned. "I thought you wanted your Intel back."

"That was a side task." He smiled as he pointed over at the BLU Intel that was next to Nicole's chair.

Nicole's heart skipped a beat. She knew that could mean one thing. "What did you do with my friends?"

"Relax, chéri, I did not harm those _fools_ you call your friends."

"What about the Demoman? He was a good friend and _you_ killed him!"

"That is a different story."

Nicole shook her head in disbelief. "Nothing makes sense anymore…"

"In time, it will." Jèrèmie responded.

Nicole sighed. "What information do you want from me?"

"Nothing much…" the BLU Spy took out his lighter and began lighting his cigarette. He took in a deep breath. "So, do you know what is in the RED Intel?" he asked while smoke escaped from his mouth, "Have they told jou anything?"

"Well…I…uh, y-you see, they never told me."

Jèrèmie sighed. "Just as I feared… Well then, do you have _any_ idea what's in it?"

Nicole shrugged. "I honestly don't know…why ask me? The REDs say that it's classified."

"Have they told you what their plans are?" Jèrèmie asked.

"Uh…not really…"

Jèrèmie sighed again, he was quickly losing patience. "I see you are of no use."

Nicole gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Please! I'm too young to die!"

The BLU Spy gave her a peculiar look, trying not to laugh. "Oh chéri, I had no intention of killing you, it would be such a waste." His hand reached out towards Nicole and cupped under her chin.

Nicole shivered at his touch and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "N-No…leave me alone…Don't…h-hurt me…"

"Chéri, look at me." Jèrèmie carefully lifted her head towards him. "I am not going to harm you if you cooperate with moi. I'll be as gentle as I can. Do you trust me?"

Nicole was speechless for a short while. "I-I…uh…I don't k-know…"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, mademoiselle."

"Yes there is…Can't you see that you're scaring me to death?" Nicole grew tense as fear began to take over.

"Chéri, calm down…You're making things worse."

"No! Not unless you release me!" Nicole demanded.

Jèrèmie glared. "I cannot promise you that."

Nicole frowned. "You cruel man! Every word you say is a _lie_!"

Anger was in the Spy's eyes. He pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face, hard. "Ta gueule!" he snarled as he whipped out his butterfly knife and placed it against her throat.

Nicole was left speechless as she felt the ice-cold knife pressed against her neck.

"I can promise you one thing…If you dare fight with moi, I swear I _will_ be a cruel man, understand?" the Spy hissed, baring his teeth like an animal.

Nicole was in total shock and she felt her heat hammering in her chest, but she quickly nodded her head in response. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! The REDs say that they're tired and sick of moving from place to place. They might be taking over your base soon, but I'm not quite sure. Please don't be mad at me! I don't know much, I've been only here for an entire day…and nobody told me anything! Don't hurt me because I don't know anything..." her lower began quivering and she began to cry. "P-P-Please, don't hurt me…Please…don't…" she begged, "I don't want to die…"

Jèrèmie frowned. He pulled back the knife, folded up, and put it away. "Oh dear…" he whispered, feeling guilty, "Please don't cry…I didn't mean that…"

Nicole turned away from him and continued to cry.

"Chéri, please don't cry anymore…" the Spy caught her tear with one hand, stroking her cheek gently. "There, there…everything will be alright. I promise that I will not to threaten you anymore, okay? I am _terribly_ sorry to scare you like that. I lost my patience and it was my fault that I had no sense of controlling my anger. I understand that jou are quite timid, no?"

Nicole looked up at him nervously, still tearing up. "But-"

"Shhh…" Jèrèmie placed a finger over her mouth. "I promise to be gentle if you promise to cooperate. It's that simple, chéri, jou need to trust in me…"

Nicole looked deep into his dark-brown eyes and ceased her sobbing without saying a word. Strangely, it seemed that his eyes were hypnotizing her.

"Look, I'll prove it to you." Jèrèmie began to untie the rope. "I will try my best to show you that I am no monster."

This was quite a surprise to Nicole. She didn't know what to expect from her kidnapper anymore.

Finally, Jèrèmie untied all the ropes. "There, is that better, chéri?"

Nicole shrugged. "I suppose…" she confessed.

"Just _don't_ try to escape to the REDs, I will catch you again if you do." Jèrèmie grinned.

Nicole frowned. "Oh…"

"So you say that the RED Team wants to take over our base?" The BLU Spy asked.

"Maybe…but I don't know if that's actually true…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I can see that you don't know much. So I must find out on my own."

"Are you going to spy on them or something?" Nicole asked.

Jèrèmie began to laugh. "That is my class, chéri; of course I am going to spy on them."

Nicole blushed, realizing that she had asked him a rather stupid question. "Okay…before you go…can you tell me where I am?"

"This is the Dustbowl. More specifically, you are in basement of the BLU Base." With that said, the Spy disappeared in his invisible cloak.

"Wait! How long will you be gone?" Nicole demanded.

"_I'll be seeing you, chéri..._"

Nicole shivered at the thought. "That's kind of creepy…" she sighed before hearing his faint laugh.


	17. Fearful Commitment

Quiet was the only sound that Nicole could hear, besides her soft footsteps. She walked around, looking around at the surroundings. The basement seemed to be more like a storage room with crates and boxes all around. Other than that, it was empty. The low lights glowed from the ceilings; while the unlit places were pitch black. The temperatures were quite low, despite the heat outside the BLU Headquarters.

The BLU Spy had been gone for the past three hours. Nicole's patience was starting to fade. She paced back and forth worryingly as time seemed to slow down again. She had no idea if it was day or night; it seemed all the same in a dark basement.

"I can't just stand around waiting for something bad to happen…" Nicole said to herself, "Nothing is _freaking_ happening! I mean, I bet that Spy's up to no good…even if he was trying to be nice to me…" she shivered at the memory. "Man… that was _so_ creepy…Is he trying to play with me or something? I wonder what he really wants from me…" Nicole paused and thought about the many possibilities. Then, her mouth flew open and she stopped dead in her tracks as an idea came to mind. "Oh. My. Gosh. That would be so messed up if he tried doing _that_ with me! That's it! I'm getting out of here! I don't care what he said, I'm making a run for it! Besides, I have to make sure that my friends are alright!" she looked around, hoping to find any exits. "Ah ha!" she smirked, finding an open door. "That will do…" Without any hesitation, Nicole dashed off.

But then a second thought came to her head. She wondered if the Spy was really gone. She did not to want to think that he was lurking nearby, watching her every move. She frowned at the thought, but then it quickly disappeared as she grew closer to the door. Nicole could actually see a lit stairway that led to the next floor beyond the door, but it seemed more like the stairway to heaven.

"Almost there!" Nicole cheered, "I'm off to freedom!"

But in a split second, the BLU Spy appeared out of nowhere and right in front of her. "PEEK-A-BOO!" he yelled as his arms reached out towards Nicole.

"HOLY-!" Nicole screamed as she took a sharp turn to the left. But she tripped over her own feet, landed flat on her chest, and slid across the floor for a few feet.

Jèrèmie was laughing so hard, he snorted. "Oh chéri…jou are so much fun to scare…"

Nicole growled, still lying on the ground. She had no idea what to say to the Spy. Although she was trying to recover from total shock, she wanted to beat him senseless.

As he tried to stop laughing, Jèrèmie came up to Nicole. "I 'ad a feeling you would try to escape."

Nicole lifted her head up towards Jèrèmie. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

The Spy smirked. "I've heard quite enough." He held out his hand towards Nicole.

Reluctantly, Nicole took his hand and let him help her back up. "How long have you been here?"

"I just returned, and I have found nothing so far. Those foolish REDs 'ave nothing of my interests."

Nicole frowned, being quite offended. "Uh…those REDs are my friends, you know." She said, trying to be intimidating by giving the Spy a cold look.

Jèrèmie glared, looking her right in the eye. "How many times are jou going to be saying that?"

"Um…" Nicole took a step back away from the Spy and frowned as she saw his dark look. "I have to defend them…"

"You are willing to stand up for those… imbeciles?"

Nicole nodded. "Uh huh, I'll do it! They helped me in my times of need…which was a lot…"

The Spy crept closer to her. "Oh really, chéri?" he smirked at her.

Nicole backed away from Jèrèmie, feeling very uncomfortable. "U-Uh…y-yeah…I'll do anything for them, as a matter of fact…"

"_Anything_, jou say?"

Nicole jumped as she hit the wall. She was quite horrified that the Spy was cornering her. "Why are you asking me this?!" she demanded nervously.

"Jou are willing to do anything for the RED Team, no?" Jèrèmie approached her slowly.

Nicole shivered and was taking in staggered breaths. "Yeah! I would do anything for my friends! What are you doing?! You're scaring me again!"

Jèrèmie smiled. "Oh, what's wrong, chéri? Jou feel rather committed to your words." He stopped, being only inches away from her. He leaned closer to her, leveling his eyes with hers.

"I-I-I-I am…" Nicole stuttered, "What's it…to you?"

"Are you willing to help them, even if it means death?" Jèrèmie asked, taking out his butterfly knife.

Nicole watched in horror as she saw him unfold the knife quickly and with style. "Uh…um, well, I…" her mind went blank as chills ran down her spine. A sense of adrenaline was flowing all over her, and was not a good feeling.

Jèrèmie chuckled as he saw her terrified expression. "What's the matter? I thought you would do _anything_ for your dear friends." He mocked.

"Leave me alone, creeper! I thought you said you wouldn't threaten me anymore!" Nicole was pushing herself against the wall, desperate to get away from the BLU Spy.

"I am not threatening you; I am only asking jou a simple question."

"But…you have your knife out! That's a gesture of threatening!" Nicole argued, pointing at the knife.

Jèrèmie shook his head. "No, it doesn't always have to be in a threatening way, chéri. I am only showing to you."

"But, I…wha-? Uh…um…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nicole screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU WEIRDO!" she pushed the Spy out of her way and ran off. "YOU'RE FREAKING SCARY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed, tears running down her face.

Once Nicole disappeared in the shadows, Jèrèmie chuckled, folding his knife back up. "Ah, ma chéri, jou have _no_ idea how much fun you are to mess with…"


	18. Intimidating Charms

Several hours passed since the latest meeting with Jèrèmie, and Nicole finally stopped crying. She had sulked herself in a lone corner, far from the exit door. She hoped that the Spy wasn't around here anymore. She couldn't stop shivering; too much fear took over her thoughts.

"What is wrong with that Spy? Is he _constantly_ changing his mind or something…or is he trying to hit on me?" Nicole asked herself, "No matter…he's still pretty creepy either way…" she looked around, feeling very paranoid. "Aw, I just hope he doesn't try to scare me again…"

It was silent again, the thing that made Nicole feel tense and nervous. Time was an unknown thing while being trapped in a basement. She had no idea on how big her prison was, since most of it was dark. It seemed like the shadows were playing with Nicole's mind. She flinched every single time she spotted movement, but it was all just in her twisted imagination.

"Okay, I have got to calm down! I bet this time, that Spy's not back yet! Yeah! He's not here to catch me escaping again! I know of it! I'm getting out of here, and I'm not stopping for anything! I'm going to make it this time!" Nicole nodded as she left her corner.

Nicole frantically looked around, making sure that she was completely alone. "Nothing so far…" she muttered to herself, "I just hope it's going to be like that for the rest of the time…"

She took careful steps, feeling quite nervous. Although she wanted to believe that Jèrèmie wasn't around, Nicole was very unsure. She began to walk faster, the anticipation was killing her. Every second counted, even though time seemed very uneven at the moment. She knew she couldn't let the Spy catch her this time. Nicole retraced her steps from the time she ran away from Jèrèmie several hours before. "I can do this…I can do this…" she repeated to herself, trying to build her courage, "I can totally do this…" she took in a deep breath.

But then a thought came to her mind. She frowned. "Aw…what if he _is_ here? Man, I'll never be able to figure it out…Stupid invisible cloak thing…" she suddenly shook her head, trying to rid of the thought. "No! I can't think that…it'll make things worse…I must get out of here!" Nicole began to walk even faster. "No time to waste! I gotta do it now! The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get the heck out of here and back with the REDs!" she started to run for the exit. "…And I have to stop talking to myself…It's kind of weird…"

The closer she came to the door, the more anxious Nicole became. She was determined to escape captivity. Although she doubted herself, she was willing to attempt her flee again, even if it meant facing the BLU Spy again. Nicole tried not to hold back as she ran for the door.

Finally the door was in view, and Nicole was halting to a stop. She took once last glance around the basement, just to make sure that the coast was clear. She nodded, confirming that everything was clear. She noticed that the door was fully closed; Nicole figured that the Spy wasn't around. She slowly headed for the door one step at a time, not wanting to fall to the floor if the Spy were to catch her by surprise. Her hands were shaking of anxiety and her palms were drenched in sweat. She focused on the door, wanting to leave more than anything. Nicole had no regrets and no second thoughts. It had seemed that the exit was more important than anything.

"I got this…" Nicole whispered, "I'm almost there this time…" she was closer to the door than the last time. She smiled as her chance to freedom was just in her reach.

"I see you're a stubborn one, ma petite chéri."

Nicole froze dead in her tracks as she felt an arm lock with her left one. "Oh my-!" her head whipped around to see Jèrèmie, who had suddenly appeared by her side. "How did you-?! When did you-?! How…but…why…when…where…?"

"Slow down, chéri," Jèrèmie said, guiding her away from the door, "jou're going to hurt yourself if you think too hard." He looked down at her and smiled.

"How long have you been here this time?!" Nicole demanded, trying to pull herself free.

"For a while…and I understand jou like to talk to yourself, no?" the BLU Spy chuckled, keeping his arm tightly locked with her's.

Nicole blushed of embarrassment. "Aw man…really?" she continued to try to separate herself from the Spy.

"Oui," Jèrèmie nodded. "And I see you're very desperate, wanting to leave to see jour comrades."

"Yes…" Nicole confessed.

"I'm afraid jou're staying with moi for a while."

Nicole sighed. "Crap," she muttered and suddenly gasped as she felt his gloved hand wrap around her's. "Let go!" she demanded shyly.

"Calm down, chéri, I am not going to hurt you. Didn't I promise jou that I would be gentle?"

"What you're doing is scaring me…There's a _major _difference…"

"Jou're too timid…and we need to work on that little problem of jours."

"What problem? You're the one that's creeping me out and hitting on me! So you're the one with a problem!"

The Spy laughed. "I'm the one with the problem? HA HA HA! You must be mistaken, chéri."

Nicole felt a shiver down her spine. "But…but…" she couldn't even think of anything to say to him.

"Give up, ma chéri?"

"I am _NOT_ you're 'chéri', whatever that means!" Nicole growled, looking away from the Spy. "So quit calling me that! You freak me out, trying to charm me and speaking French!"

Jèrèmie chuckled. "N'ayez pas peur, ma chéri." he sneered as he whispered in her ear.

Nicole's eyes widened with fear as she trembled. "Can't you take a hint? YOU ARE SCARING THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME! SO PLEASE STOP THAT! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The BLU Spy frowned at Nicole, giving her a solemn look. "Don't be so frightened, ma cher, I am not the villain 'ere."

"It sure doesn't look like it." Nicole scoffed, looking back to see the door grow further and further away from her as the Spy led her deep into the basement's center.

The Spy sighed. "Quand apprendrez-vous à vous fier à moi, ma chéri?" he muttered.

Nicole looked up at Jèrèmie, giving him a confused look. "What?"

Jèrèmie shook his head. "It was nothing…"

Nicole shrugged. "Can you _please_ let me go, now? I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

Suddenly, a smile appeared on the Spy's face. "Non, I don't want you running away again." He tightened his grip on Nicole's hand.

"But-!"

"Enough!" Jèrèmie interrupted, "Don't argue with me or I'll make you _more_ uncomfortable!"

Nicole frowned, looking away. But in response, she quickly nodded her head, not wanting to imagine the possible ways on how the BLU Spy would 'torture' her.


	19. The Final Attempt

Nicole was peacefully asleep by a corner, leaning against a pile of crates. She woke up to the sound of a soft tap on the floor. Her eyes widened as she jumped in alarm. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" she cried out as she looked around frantically. "Oh…okay…everything's fine…" she took in several breaths, trying to calm herself. She looked to her left to find something quite interesting. "Is…that what I think it is?"

Next to her was the Spy's butterfly knife, folding and sitting on the floor and in her reach. Nicole blinked in surprise. "It is…" she muttered to herself. She quickly grabbed the knife. "Wow, what's this doing here?" she asked herself "Did he drop it on his way out or something?" she shrugged, "Eh, oh well, least he won't have anything to threaten me with…except his words…maybe…" She began to unfold the knife. Once it was unfolded, Nicole gasped. "Dang…" she awed, astonished by the knife. "What the heck am I doing? I must be really stupid or something…" Nicole gently touched the blade with two fingers. "Holy crap! This knife…it's so sharp. I feel like I'm on high again or something just touching it…Why exactly am I doing this?"

Then, something caught her eye. Not too far away was the BLU Spy, facing away from her. Nicole smiled as an idea came to play. "I know what to do…" she muttered quietly as she stood up. She carefully tip-toed towards Jèrèmie, hoping to sneak up behind him and claim her revenge. Nicole held the knife tightly in her right hand. Her smile grew. "This is going to be good…" As she grew closer to him, she tried so hard not to laugh. She knew if she were to successfully sneak up behind him, her sense of dignity and courage would return. She had no interest killing him, but to only surprise him enough to stun him and make a quick escape.

Finally, it was the moment of truth. Nicole was right behind the Spy. She smirked as she held up the knife. She was so close to victory, and hopefully closer to freedom.

But in seconds, Jèrèmie whipped around and grabbed her arm. "Surprise!" he hissed.

Nicole screamed. "AHHH!" she nearly dropped the knife, but instantly handed it over to Jèrèmie. "HERE! HERE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT! I FOUND IT AND I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU! I SWEAR!"

"AH HA HA HA HA! Jou thought you could sneak up behind _me_?" the Spy laughed as he took his knife, "I 'ave to be honest with jou…you _suck_."

Nicole sighed. "Thanks for your honesty…" she rolled her eyes. "Now let me go! Please! Let. Go."

"I've seen you work with some of the RED Team, no? Well then, let's see what you learned…" Jèrèmie released his grip on Nicole's arm, but quickly disappeared in his invisible cloak. "_Come on, chéri…show me what you can do…_"

Nicole gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?! I don't want to mess around!" she anxiously looked around. "Where are you?!"

"_Right behind you._"

Nicole screamed as she felt something grab her shoulders. "AAAAHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she started to jump around and wave her arms about. "HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!" she stopped panicking and looked around.

"_Hehehehe…_"

"Stop that!" Nicole whimpered, "That's not funny! I'm _freaking_ serious!"

"_Oh really, chéri? I don't think jou are…_"

"Why must you torment me like this?!" Nicole demanded.

No response.

"Uh… J-Jèrèmie?"

Nothing.

Nicole gulped. "I'm getting nervous…" she suddenly jumped and turned around, only to find nothing. She sighed and shook her head. "Aw, crap…"

"_Getting paranoid, chéri?_"

Nicole gasped as she heard his voice whisper right in her ear. "AAAH!" she shouted. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"_I would run if I were jou…_"

"What?" Nicole frowned.

"_Run._"

Nicole froze in fear, not saying a single word.

"_Run!_"

Her heart began to hammer in her chest again. Cold sweat ran the back of her neck.

"_RUN, CHÉRI!_"

Nicole shrieked and bolted off. She ran around the basement, panicking and not knowing where to go. "I HATE THIS! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU FREAKING SPY!"

"_I'm coming for you!_"

"NO! NO! NO!" Nicole cried, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she pushed herself to run faster. It was like she was running blindly. She truly had no sense of where Jèrèmie was actually at. "YOU'RE SO MEAN! WHY BOTHER ME?!" She stopped briefly to take a quick look around and to catch her breath. "Now where are you?" she growled, panting.

There was no response. It was just silence.

Nicole sighed. "Are you behind me?" she asked, turning around.

Silence.

"Okay, come on, Jèrèmie, I hate this!" Nicole moaned, "I hate this game of hide-and-seek combined with tag or something…What are you trying to do, anyway? It's like you're trying to give me a heart attack or something!"

Everything was still and quiet. Nothing was moving, except for Nicole.

The girl shrugged. "Aw, alright fine…whatever…" when she turned around, she screamed and jumped back as she saw the Spy appear right in front of her.

"Give up, chéri?" Jèrèmie smiled, approaching her slowly as he took out his knife.

Nicole gasped as she saw the knife unfold. "Stop this! What is the point of this?!"

Suddenly, a crazed smile appeared on the Spy's face. He began to laugh evilly. "Come over here, mademoiselle, I promise this will only be for a moment…"

Nicole's heart stopped for a brief second. Her eyes widened with fear. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she began backing up, only to trip over her feet and land on her back. "PLEASE! STOP! DON'T HURT ME!!!" She quickly got on her knees and clasped her hands together. "OKAY! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! NO MORE! PLEASE!"

Jèrèmie stopped laughing and came to a halt. "I'm listening…" he said with a serious tone.

"I'll do whatever you say! Just please…stop messing with me and scaring me…" Nicole sighed.

The BLU Spy smiled as he folded up his butterfly knife. "Oh, chéri, I've been wanting jou to say that the whole time. It's very pleasing that my plan worked."

Nicole looked up at Jèrèmie, giving him a confused expression. "Wait…you planned this?"

"I'm quite surprised you're catching on quick. I had to make you settle down somehow, and scaring you into it seemed to be the perfect option."

"So you dropped that knife on purpose, you knew that I was going to be curious and stupid enough to pick up it up and actually try to get back at you…And that's why you stood there facing away from me…you _wanted_ me to come up behind you…you even pretended to go psychotic!" Nicole explained, trying to understand the Spy's plot.

"Oui, and I have to say jou did your part very well, no?" Jèrèmie chuckled.

Nicole growled as she got back up on her feet. "I'm afraid so…But a promise is a promise…I'll do whatever you say from now on, just stop freaking me out, alright?"

"Very well…" The Spy gently placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Just keep to _your_ promise."

Nicole flinched at his touch. "Oh! Um…o-okay…" she nodded slowly, "You do the same."

Jèrèmie chuckled as he vanished in his invisible cloak again.

"Aw, come on Spy!" Nicole growled, "Seriously!"

"_I'll be seeing you._"

Nicole jumped in alarm as she heard his voice hiss in her ear. "AAAHHHH! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"_Ha ha ha…Au revoir for now…_" and then silence filled the air once again.

Nicole took in several deep breaths. "I'm so confused right now…" she sighed, shaking her head in dismay.


	20. Meet the BLU Team

Nicole paced back and forth repeatedly. "I'm so bored…" she moaned, "I feel so stupid making that promise…Why do I have to do things like that?"

"Psst. Chéri…"

Nicole jumped as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Holy-! I DIDN'T DO IT!" she whipped around to see Jèrèmie behind her. "Oh…it's you…"

"Who else did you expect?" the Spy smirked.

Nicole sighed. "Okay, now what do you want?" she asked.

"I think it's about time jou-"

"Leave and return to the RED Team?!" Nicole asked, smiling with hope.

"Let me finish…but nice try," Jèrèmie continued, "As I was saying, I think it's time for jou to be introduced to the BLU Team."

Nicole frowned. "What? Me…meet the… BLU Team? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that no one harms you." The Spy smiled at her, "I promise to take good care of jou."

Nicole gulped. "The way you said it…that sounded _so_ wrong…I'm sorry…"

Jèrèmie sighed. "Oh chéri, why do you have to be like that?"

Nicole shrugged. "Sorry, I'm a bit shy, timid…oh! Did I also mention that I'm also _paranoid_?!" she growled.

"Let's just go…" the Spy moaned.

* * *

"And who is this little baby?!" BLU Heavy laughed, "She is so small and itty-bitty! It's funny to me!"

The BLU Engineer chuckled, "Woo-wee! Would you look at this? I can't believe we got ourselves a sissy!"

"What the crap is this?! Whose bright idea is this?!" the BLU Scout groaned, "This freakin' sucks on ice! Why is there a girl here with us?! Jèr, did you lose your mind or somethin'?!"

The BLU Sniper shook his head. "Out of all your crazy ideas, this may have to be the stupidest one you got, Spy…This little piker's not going to be of any use to us…"

"Nein…nein…nein…" the BLU Medic moaned, "Vhy must you do this, Jèrèmie? VHY?!"

"This is the sorriest little maggot I have ever seen!" the BLU Soldier growled, "She is a disgrace!"

The BLU Pyro began mumbling and groaning, as if very annoyed of the situation.

"What's a little lass doin' 'ere?" the BLU Demoman asked, "…Or is it that I'm too drunk again?"

"Now, now, gentlemen, please, let me explain," Jèrèmie said.

Everyone grew quiet as they stood in the BLU Rec Room, glaring at Nicole. Nicole studied the BLU Team quietly. She was quite surprised, and rather confused, to discover that they were exact copies of the RED Team, only wearing blue instead.

"Yes, I understand that we are not used to having a petite fille with us…"

"YA GOT THAT RIGHT, KNUCKLEHEAD!" the Scout snapped.

"But," the Spy continued, "she has no idea how she came 'ere or who brought her in the Fortress."

"Any reason why you brought this _sissy_ to our team?" the Engineer asked.

"Since she 'ad been with the REDs for some time, I decided to take 'er, hoping she would know anything about the RED's plot…But she doesn't, unfortunately…"

Nicole frowned. "Hey…I know a little…" she protested, "But I don't know if it's true or not…"

"So what's the point of keeping her?! The maggot's not going to be of any help!" the Soldier growled.

Nicole sighed, shaking her head. "I figured they would be saying that…it's not the first time I've been rejected like that…"

Jèrèmie smiled. "Ah, but she will be a great ally to our Team. 'Aven't jou recalled yesterday's battle?"

Nicole suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's been an entire day?! How did that happen?!"

Everyone, except the Spy, gave Nicole a blank look. The Scout and Medic rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Do any of you remember the petite RED Pyro?" Jèrèmie asked.

"YES!" Heavy shouted, "He was little little man. I would kill him and kill him and KILL HIM for what he did to me! Whoever little Pyro was…I _will_ KILL HIM!"

Jèrèmie glared at the Heavy. "You're looking at _her_."

Nicole gasped, "Wait a minute! How do you know that I was disguised as a Pyro?"

"I am the Spy, of course…" he chuckled.

Nicole whimpered. "Aw man! No fair!"

"It was little girl who stole Intel?!" Heavy asked.

"WHAT?! SO IT WAS _YOU_ WHO BEAT ME UP!" The Scout hissed, glaring hatefully at Nicole, "YOU LITTLE-!" he was too upset to finish his sentence.

"I knew there was something strange about that tiny fire-breathing maggot!" the Solider growled.

Nicole gave a blank look at the Solider. "Wait a second…Didn't you get shot by the RED Sniper or something?" she asked, "…Or was that a part of my imagination?"

"DO NOT LOOK AT ME! I DID _NOT_ GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK TO ME!"

Nicole jumped back, cowering behind Jèrèmie. "I'm sorry!"

"As I was saying," the BLU Spy continued, "if she can successfully steal Intels, then she can be of help to our Team, although she can cause destruction with a weapon…"

Nicole frowned. "Thanks for telling them that, Jèrèmie …I appreciate that…" she said sarcastically.

"And another thing, she is very…shy, so please show her compassion…" Jèrèmie added, "I must warn all of you that she can be easily frightened."

Some of the BLU Team began snickering. "Don't worry, Jèr, we promise not to scare the little sissy to death." The Engineer said, looking over at Nicole with a sinister smile.

"Uhh…" Nicole sighed, "I don't like the sound of that…No offense or anything."

"This is Nicole Anderson," the Spy introduced, "and she will be staying with us for a while." He looked over at Nicole, "This is the BLU Team, of course. Our Sniper is Danny, the Medic is Vinzent, the Engineer is Thomas…"

"It's Tom, partner!" the Engineer corrected.

"Very well then," Jèrèmie continued, "The Soldier is Richard. The Heavy is Iosif. The Demoman is Torquil. The Pyro is Gintaras. And the Scout is-"

"Whoa! Hey, Jèr! Let me introduce _myself_!" The Scout came right up to Nicole. "Hey you! I am Chris, and you best better remember it, got it, ya moron?!"

Nicole glared. "Oh, I'll remember it…You can count on it, you stuck up no-brainer!"

"Ooh, yeah, you're really scary…Say that to my face, ya big chicken! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" he waved his elbows, imitating a chicken.

Nicole growled. "You're nothing but a rookie, a _loser_ rookie who cries for his mommy every night! You're so weak that you let me, a _girl_, beat you down to the dirt! How does that feel?!"

"Now you two, that is enough!" Jèrèmie growled. He glared at the Scout. "And don't try to test me, boy!"

Chris frowned as he stopped. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he glanced over at Nicole. "This isn't over, punk!" he walked back to the group, "I _will_ get you!"

"I'll be waiting…" Nicole smirked.

"Stop it, chéri, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Nicole sighed and nodded. "Fine…"

"What is she to you, anyway?" Tom asked, "Is this sissy your pet?"

Nicole frowned. "No…"

The Spy groaned in annoyance. "Please! I have had enough of this! I want everyone to get along and to adjust."

"Who made you leader of this team, Jèrèmie? We are not going to change just because of some little maggot can't even defend for herself!" Richard growled, "The rules apply to everyone, even to a tiny girl who is the weakest bleeder!"

"I am not a weak bleeder!" Nicole argued.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, MAGGOT!"

"Sorry!" Nicole whimpered, cowering behind the Spy again.

"Are you sure that this is this is acceptable?" Vinzent asked, "I do not think zhe will last long in ze Fortress. Just look at ze fraulein, zhe's clearly a coward! Vhy take in a coward like her? It is unacceptable, Jèrèmie …"

"It appears that way, but in time, she will learn and grow stronger." Jèrèmie said.

"What about getting smarter?" the Scout snickered, "Is that a choice for her?"

Nicole frowned. "Shut up!" she muttered.

"That's it! Let me know when Miss Maggot decides to either leave our team or become like one of us!" the Soldier walked off, being unimpressed of the situation.

One by one, the rest of the team began leaving Jèrèmie and Nicole, all giving one last hateful look at the girl. Soon, it was just the two of them standing there.

"I think they truly hate me…" Nicole said.

"Now don't feel bad…I'm sure they'll warm up to you." Jèrèmie assured.

"Uh-huh, sure…like that's ever going to happen."

"If you can make a close bond with the RED Team, why not do the same with our Team?"

"I not quite sure…but maybe it's because I've been with the REDs…or they _honestly_ hate my existence…or both…." Nicole sighed.

Jèrèmie chuckled softly to himself. "Now, now, chéri, don't discourage yourself." He placed an arm around Nicole.

Nicole flinched at his touch, but kept quiet. She reluctantly looked up at the Spy, feeling quite anxious.

"Tell me, chéri, what's the worst that can happen to jou?"

Nicole frowned. "It's yet to come…" she muttered quietly.


	21. Mild Annoyance

It was quiet in the BLU Room. Nicole was instructed by Jèrèmie to stay in the room until he returned. She was left by herself with the rest of the BLU Team. Nicole sat quietly on the bench next to the lockers, wondering what to do.

"Oh feigling!"

Nicole looked up to see Vinzent coming towards her. "What is it?"

"Come over here!"

Nicole frowned. "For what?" she knew that the Medic was being quite suspicious.

"Just come over 'ere, I promise I von't kill you." a smile appeared on Vinzent's face.

Nicole grimaced. "Uh…y-yeah, sure…" she stood up. "I…_somewhat_ trust you…"

"Warum das sagen? Es ist nicht wie ich bin dabei, Sie während des Verfahrens zu töten." Vinzent muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Nicole asked, giving the BLU Medic a concerned look.

"It was nothing of your concern, feigling."

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "Hmm…It should be."

Vinzent sighed. "Nicht mehr! Let's get to ze examination, shall ve?"

Nicole gasped. "You're freaking serious?!"

The Medic began to laugh evilly. "Are you prepared, feigling?" he took out his bone saw covered in dry blood.

Nicole's eyes widened in shock. "Do you ever wash that?!"

"On ze occasion…"

"Holy crap! You're insane!"

Vinzent had a crazed look in his eye. "Can you feel ze Schadenfreude?" he asked.

"Uh…I don't want to know what _that_ meant…and I'm getting out of here!" she walked away, trying to stay far from the Medic. "Hey! Um, does anyone know if Jèrèmie is back yet?"

"Come back here, feigling! You _need_ your examination!" Vinzent called.

"No!" Nicole growled.

"Don't make me come after you!"

Nicole gasped. "Sorry! But I don't want pain inflicted on me right now!" she walked faster, "Besides, I got to go find Jèrèmie!"

"He's not here yet…" Vinzent said flatly.

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked, looking back at the Medic.

"Don't vorry about it, just come over here..." Vinzent began coming after her.

"Oh crap! NO!" Nicole growled, running out of the Rec Room and into the hallways. "VINZENT! I DO NOT WANT AN OPERATION ON ME RIGHT NOW! I FEEL FINE!"

"No you are not! You might be sick and you may not know if it. Zo let me examine you and zee what your problem is." Vinzent said, "I might even perform _painful_ zurgery on you!"

"SICKO!" Nicole growled, pushing herself to run faster. "I DON'T WANT AN EXAMINATION, PLEASE! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"

"COME BACK HERE, NOW, FEIGLING!" the Medic hissed.

"I think I like Klaus better…" Nicole muttered to herself, coming around a left corner.

"Oh feigling! Get over here! I need to perform an examination on you!" Vinzent called.

Nicole said nothing, but continued down the empty hallway. "There's got to be someway to get away from that maniac…" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it, ya clumsy yella-belly!"

Nicole looked up to see the BLU Engineer standing right in front of her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I was trying to get away from Vinzent and…"

"Listen really carefully," Tom grew quiet, "Vinzent is bit insane…so try to stay away from him unless you want to have one of your guts missin' and a lot of blood lost…"

Nicole grimaced. "Oh…really?"

"'Ere, why don't ya come with me."

"Ummm…o-okay." Nicole nodded shyly.

"Feigling!" The BLU Medic caught up with the duo. "Get over here, feigling! You need your examination! And it will be _**excruciating**_!"

"Wah!" Nicole cowered behind the Engineer. "Please! No!"

"Now, now, ya crazy Nazi!" Tom growled, "I don't want you 'reliving' your past, okay?"

"What?" Nicole frowned. "He was a Nazi too?!"

"I keep most of my Nazi traditions with me, feigling…" Vinzent began to chuckle wickedly.

Nicole shivered. "Uhh…can you keep that to yourself, p-please?"

"Vhat vould be ze point of zhat, feigling? I like to strike terror and pain into ze hearts of my patients, whether ze are on my team or not."

Nicole turned pale. "Um…yeah, I kind of didn't want to know that…"

"Okay, Vinzent, why don't ya pick on someone your own size?" Tom asked.

The Medic growled. "Hmph! You're right, zhe's to lively to be examined right now. I'll come back later…I can promise you zhat!" and with that, Vinzent walked off, carrying his prized bloody bone saw.

Nicole smiled. She was happy to know at least someone else besides the BLU Spy was looking after her.

The Engineer turned to Nicole and frowned. "Listen, ya little sissy, you need to defend yourself and stop being a dog-gone coward! It makes me sick just being with a weakling like you!"

Nicole frowned as she reconsidered her thought.

"I've about had it with ya!" Tom frowned, "It was a bad idea to have Jèr bring you over 'ere with us! We are _real_ men, and we don't want your kind around. You're nothing but a yella-bellied sissy!"

Nicole took a step back away from the Engineer. "But…I thought…" It was as if Nicole could see his angry eyes through the goggles. Intimidation kept her from saying anything else.

"Next time, know what you're doin' before you act."

"But… it was Vinzent that came up to me and threatened me!"

"I…don't care, sissy, you just stay out of trouble! It would be easier for the rest of us!"

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was already hard for her to imagine an Engineer, especially after meeting Bill, to be so mean to her. It was a heartbreaking sight. Almost at the verge of tears, she shook her head in sorrow.

"Hey! Don't you show that kind of attitude around here!" Tom snapped, misunderstanding Nicole's action.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Nicole begged, "I'm just a little upset is all…"

"Upset? Upset about what? That's why they send men to war, so we don't have to worry about little sissy girls! In this battlefield, you type _isn't_ supposed to last for a measly day!"

Nicole was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to defend herself from this angered Engineer. She didn't even know why he seemed to have a grudge on her.

"Now, why don't you go bother someone else…that ought to save me some time, ya prissy little coward!" Tom demanded.

Nicole frowned as she took a step back. "What? Aren't you going to let me explain first?"

Suddenly, the Engineer pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Nicole. "Sissy, I'm gonna blow that _dumb_ look off your _stupid_ face if you _don't_ get out of here!" he growled.

Nicole gasped. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SHOOT ME?!"

"I'll give ya five seconds to get outta my sight, sissy…no more, no less."

"But…"

"One."

Nicole instantly turned around and ran down the hallway as she heard Tom counting. She pushed herself to the max to run and get as far away from the twisted Engineer as possible. When she came to a corner, she turned sharply around it and stopped. She leaned against the wall, her heart hammering against her chest. As she panted heavily, she could hear the Engineer laughing cruelly.

"I didn't even do anything and everyone is starting to threaten me…" Nicole sighed deeply.

"I see jou are 'aving problems with the Engineer, no?"

Nicole flinched as she turned to see Jèrèmie standing right next to her. "Oh! Jèrèmie…w-when did you get here? How much have you heard?"

"I've 'eard quite enough…" the Spy sighed, putting a brown cigarette in his mouth.

Nicole frowned. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning I 'eard you and Thomas argue."

"Well…" Nicole hesitated, "I-It wasn't an argument at all…It was more like…Tom yelling at me."

Jèrèmie nodded as he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette.

"I think they do hate me…" Nicole moaned, "Just me being here makes their blood boil. Take Vinzent, for example, he wants to cut me open or something _just_ for the enjoyment! And then there was Tom, he wanted to shoot me! He thought I was annoying him or something, but I was confused!"

The BLU Spy took in a deep breath. "Now, chéri," he sighed, as smoke escaped from his mouth, "I know things are a little…off, right now. But I can promise you that everything will work out at the end."

Nicole looked up at the Spy. "Well…"

"You have to trust me at some point, chéri, it seems that I am the only one that you can turn to…"

Nicole grimaced. "I was…afraid of that…" a chill ran down her spine. Trusting in a Spy seemed hard to comprehend for the young girl.


	22. Growing Grudges

_Author's Note: Okay, I know, things are not climatic right now, but I can assure you all that things __**will**__ get better. I'm just building the story right now! Anyway, enjoy. And please review! It would be so appreciative. :3 I am now accepting __**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS**__!_

_

* * *

_

Nicole slowly made her way back down the stairs and to the basement of the BLU Headquarters. "I'm not going to spend time with _them_ anymore!" she moaned, "And I'm definitely going to avoid Tom and Vinzent from now on…" she shook her head.

Something caught her eye as Nicole looked over to her right. It was a small package wrapped in a simple cloth lying on top of a crate. Instinctively, she walked over to see what it was. "Oh! There's a note!" she said to herself as she picked up the small piece of paper. The handwriting was in a very fancy cursive but Nicole was able to read it sufficiently:

_Mademoiselle Nicole,_ the note read, _Go ahead and take this. You must be very hungry, no? And please, try to get to know the BLU Team at some point. I understand that they are being a bit harsh on you, but let them try to warm up to you. If you don't, well, let's just say that thing will not go well. And don't feel bad, it will take some time, but I am sure you'll befriend my team like you did with the REDs. I just want you to try…__Trust me__…But if you are tempted to refuse, just remember that I could be watching you at __any given time__. Sincerely, Jèrèmie._

Nicole frowned. "At…any given time…?" she glanced around the room. "No matter how he puts it, it's still _very_ creepy…" she shivered at the thought. "But…should I truly and honestly believe him…Well, if I want to survive all this…I might have to…." She sighed as she unfolded the cloth. A smile appeared on her face as saw two halves of a sandwich under the cloth with a small water canteen beside it. "Thanks…Jèrèmie…" she whispered as she reluctantly started to bite down on one half of the sandwich.

At that same time, several thoughts began to appear in her mind. Nicole began to consider that the BLU Spy didn't seem as bad as he looked. Jèrèmie was appearing to be truly caring and watchful, despite his strange ways and frightening reputation. So far, according to Nicole, he showed no true aggression or urges to hurt or even kill her. But she was still unsure. She was left no choice but to put her trust, even her life, to the Spy.

Nicole, startled by her own thoughts, shook her head, trying to get rid of them. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself, stuffing the last bit of the half sandwich in her mouth. She couldn't admit the fact that Jèrèmie was the one that actually cared for her. She dearly missed the RED Team, and wanted to return. But a promise was a promise, Nicole had to listen and to obey the BLU Spy. She knew better than to break her captor's agreement. She swallowed the last bite nervously, fearing the terrible consequences of breaking her promise.

"I got to stop scaring myself! I'm not going to last very long if I keep worrying about every little thing…Although I do have a lot to worry about…" Nicole moaned, "I shouldn't be thinking about the bad thing that could happen to me…it will make everything worse! And I have to break the habit of talking to myself!" She nodded, "Yeah, I'll go back up with the BLU's…I'll try to get along…that is…if they'll let me…"

* * *

It was quiet in the halls of the BLU Base, and Nicole found herself wandering alone again. Feeling quite awkward and apprehensive, she stopped, glancing around at the blue walls.

"Man, I hate it when everyone disappears! It makes me feel so uncomfortable!"

"I'd shut your mouth if I was you, ya little wanker."

Nicole jumped in alarm and turned to see the BLU Sniper. "Oh! It's, uh…you…"

"I have a name, ya know…"

Nicole nodded and smiled weakly. "Ah…yeah…it's Danny, right?"

The Sniper nodded. "That's right, and let me in on a little secret…" he grew quiet, "If ya know what's good for you, you would get yourself outta here."

"What for?" Nicole asked.

"'Cause if you don't, I'm going to blow the inside of ya head _all_ over four counties." He whispered.

Nicole frowned. "What?"

"That's right, you're just a little pansy who doesn't know what's going on. We think of your kind as bloody useless wosses!"

Nicole took a step back away from Danny. "Uhhh…Did I insult you or anything?"

"Nah," the Sniper shook his head, "it's just that you piss me off!"

"But…I didn't do anything to you…I just met you a while ago…"

"Yeah, don't think I'm stupid, wanker!" Danny growled, "I know you like those RED pikers better."

"What?" Nicole gasped, "Look! I'm just trying to make peace with you, and you're already accusing me of something?"

Danny glared at Nicole. "Admit it, ya little dingo! You care about them, do ya?"

"Well…uhhh…yeah, but I want to make friends with you BLUs…"

"I don't care, pansy, you don't belong here at all after all ya done! If you ever think about trying to steal our Intel again, I'm gonna make a necklace out of your teeth…it's the bushman's rules."

Nicole covered her mouth with one hand. "No…" she muttered, "I wasn't going to do it again…I swear!"

"How many excuses are ya going to make up, wanker?" Danny smirked, "I'm actually losing track."

"That's not funny! I'm trying to show that I'm a good person and you're making fun of me!"

"Go ahead, keep yubbin' that big mouth of yours while it's still attached to your bloody neck…"

Nicole grimaced. "Uh…is Jèrèmie back yet?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not even sure. In the mean time…" Danny took out his sniper rifle. "Why don't ya help me out with some target practice, I could use your help…" he chuckled darkly.

Nicole turned pale. "Um…no thanks, I going to go walk away now…" she began to inch her away from the BLU Sniper.

"Hold still, wanker," Danny growled, "or everthin' above your neck will be a fine red mist!"

Nicole gasped and ran off, trying to get away from the crazed Sniper. "See you, Danny!" she called nervously.

Danny laughed cruelly. "Okay, kill ya _real_ soon, little piker!"

Once the Sniper was out of her sight, Nicole stopped to catch her breath. "I really hope he was joking when he said 'kill you real soon'…"

"What's wrong with little baby?"

Nicole looked up to see the Heavy next to her. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"I was just passing…and there I saw you run away like a little little baby. HA HA! It's funny to me to see little coward like you." Iosif laughed.

Nicole frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not a coward!"

"You are no credit to team!" Iosif growled, "I've seen many cowards, but not like you. You are teeny-weeny! Yes! You are littler baby!"

"No I'm not!" Nicole protested.

"I am giant man! You are baby! So cry, baby, cry!"

"No! I'm not that weak! If I was, I wouldn't even be here!" Nicole snapped.

"WAAAAAHH!" The BLU Heavy mocked, "CRY! CRY! WAAAAHHH!"

Nicole tightened her fists. "That's it! I'm out of here!" she stormed off, "Goodbye, Iosif!" she snarled.

"Next time, pick on someone your own tiny-baby size!" Iosif laughed.

"Screw that! I'm not making friends with the Heavy! Jerk!" she grumbled to herself, "Why does everyone hates me?"

"Vould you like a second opinion? YOU ARE ALSO UGLY!"

Nicole jumped in alarm to see Vinzent not too far away.

"Hello, feigling!" The Medic waved, with a wicked smile. "Are you ready yet?"

"AAAAH!" Nicole cried out as she ran away from Vinzent.

"Come back when you are ready for examination," Vinzent called, "I'll _alvays_ be waiting…"

Nicole stopped once she thought she lost sight of the sadistic Medic. "How sick and twisted are the BLU Team?" she asked herself, "They're a bunch of animals…"

"Ahem."

Nicole flinched as she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" she cried out, before turning to see the Spy right beside her. "Oh…It's you again…"

"Chéri…jou're going to have to stop doing that at some point…" Jèrèmie sighed, with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Sorry…force of habit…" Nicole smiled sheepishly.

"I see you are stilling having problems with our team…"

Nicole sighed, looking away from the BLU Spy. "Y-Yeah…I just can't do it! I don't know what it really is that makes them either hate me or make fun of me…" She gasped as she felt two fingers cup under her chin and lift her head towards the Spy.

"Jou're going to make things worse if you keep discouraging yourself…Please, stop…" Jèrèmie said, "You are not to last long 'ere if you keep doing it."

"I…suppose…" Nicole muttered, looking right at the Spy's shining, chocolate eyes. For some strange reason, staring into the eyes put her in a soft trance, calming her.

"I have some news that may be of your…interest…" Jèrèmie stated.

"What is it? It is bad?"

"For us, it is…" Jèrèmie pulled his hand back. "The REDs are planning an attack on our base."

Nicole was silent, she couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing for her.

"However, I do not know when. So be prepared to fight with us any time soon."

"What?" Nicole frowned.

Jèrèmie chuckled. "Now don't act so surprised, ma chéri, you did an admirable job with the REDs, no? So why not work with us?"

"I don't know…" Nicole shrugged, "It feels…different…"

"It will pass. Just relax, chéri, everything will be fine." Jèrèmie smiled.

Nicole shivered, looking away from the Spy. "Uh…y-yeah…sure…let's go with that…"

"Are you nervous, ma cher?" Jèrèmie asked, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Nicole cringed at his touch and looked at him. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Jèrèmie grinned, "I'm not doing anything."

"Stop touching me…" Nicole weakly demanded.

"What's wrong, chéri?" the Spy asked.

"You're…scaring me again…"

"Jou're getting paranoid again. Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you."

Nicole sighed, brushing off the Spy's hand with her's. "Excuse me…but I want to be alone now…thanks for the gift from earlier…" she smiled shyly and began walking away.

Jèrèmie smiled and nodded in response, but then disappeared in his invisible cloak. "_Are you getting uncomfortable?_"

"Uh…" Nicole gulped, "What's it to you?" she growled, trying to sound intimidating.

No response.

"Jèrèmie…?"

Silence.

"J-Jèrèmie?

Nothing.

"Come on, Jèrèmie! This isn't funny! You know I hate this!" Nicole snapped, looking around. "Why do you keep doing that? How _do_ you do that, anyway?"

"That is _my_ secret…" Jèrèmie whispered, appearing right behind Nicole.

Nicole whipped around to see the BLU Spy and screamed. "WAAAH!" she jumped in alarm.

"Not to mention it is very fun messing with jou." The Spy laughed.

Nicole crossed her arms. "Dang it! Come on! You know I'm _ultra_ paranoid!"

"Oui, which is the reason why I enjoy scaring you."

Nicole growled, grinding her teeth. "You know what? I'm leaving, I'll see you around…Jèrèmie…" she turned around slowly walked away from the Spy.

"I'll be seeing you." Jèrèmie sneered as he chuckled.

"Ehh!" Nicole shivered, "I said cut it out!" she moaned.


	23. Boiling Blood

_Author's Note: Hello! It's time for my Anonymous Review Reply (or ARR for short)_

_**limeth- **The AWESOMEST TF2 story you ever read? WOW! I'm flattered! Thank you so much! :D And congrats for being my first Anonymous Reviewer! *hands over a cookie*_

_And that's it for now! Remember, no spamming, flares, or any of that sort when Anonymous Reviewing! Thanks, and enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

Nicole quietly walked down the hallways and to the BLU Rec room, until she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, knucklehead!"

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

Chris growled. "Are you blind or something?! Next time, look up before you bump into me!"

Nicole frowned. "How many times do I apologize before you accept it?"

"As many times as you like, 'cause I ain't accepting your freaking apology! Wanna know why? You're a freaking dummy!"

Nicole snarled. "Oh yeah, trying saying that to my face, you single-celled stupid head!"

"Ooh, ya think you're smart, huh?" The BLU Scout chuckled, "Come on, tough girl, take me on! I dare ya! Fight me, ya wimp!"

"No, that would be an unfair fight…because I will still beat you down to the floor and claim victory for myself!" Nicole grinned.

"Nuh-uh, not this time, chucklehead! This time, I'm ready!"

"Doesn't seem like it…"

Chris took out his sandman. "Oh yeah? Does this look like 'not ready' to you, stupid?!"

"No weapons…Let's make this interesting, shall we? How about a fist fight? Whoever quits or doesn't get back up in five seconds wins and earns the title of the toughest."

Chris smirked. "Alright then, this ought to be interestin'…He-he…Let's do this!" he dropped the bat to the side and held up his fists. "Come on, chicken, let's do this!"

Nicole frowned. "Very well then…I didn't want to resort to this…but it's too late to back out now."

"Now hold up! You ladies don't have an interesting fight there."

Chris and Nicole turned to see Tom coming towards them. "What is it, Tom? You're holding up our fight!" the Scout moaned.

"Let's change up a little, partners. Whoever loses or quits…has to take off _ALL_ their clothes in front of the team. No exceptions." He began to laugh evilly and looked right over at Nicole.

"WHAT?!" Nicole gasped, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

As if on cue, other BLU Team members starting showing up and surrounded both Chris and Nicole.

Chris looked over at Nicole and smirked. "Not so tough, are ya?"

Nicole growled. "This is unacceptable! I'm not going to let a bunch of men force this on me!"

"Hey, you challenged me, so you brought this on yourself!" Chris snapped.

"Come on, fight! I wanna see some strippin'!" The Demoman demanded.

"The sooner, the better! Let's go! Fight, ya filthy maggots!" The Solider hissed.

Nicole shook her head, taking a step back. "No…I don't think that it's worth it anymore…"

"No, ya yella-bellied sissy!" Tom growled, "You _will_ have to fight, or we'll be seeing you nude!" he chuckled darkly.

Nicole swallowed hard as she heard the sinister whistles and hoots. "What have I done?" she stepped forward towards Chris. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" she said, glaring coldly at the Scout.

"Nope, 'cause I'll beat yours first." Chris said, lunging at Nicole and throwing his fist towards her face.

Luckily, Nicole was able to dodge the attack by jumping back. She tightened her fists and slammed one of them on the Scout's face.

"Ah!" the Scout groaned, "I'm not goin' down that easily, woss!" he shoved Nicole to the floor.

Nicole landed on her back hard. The rage building in her covered the short but sharp pain on her back. "Try saying that to my face, you piece of crap!" she kicked Chris' leg, causing him to fall as well. She scrambled on her feet, and then leapt on top of the Scout, punching him in the face with such a blind fury. Her blood began to boil, her eyes turned blood-shot, and she wasn't going to hold back.

"Get off, ya crazy freak!" Chris growled, barely managing to shove Nicole off from him.

Nicole fell back to the ground, but before she could get back up, the Scout jumped on top of her and began punching her left and right. Quickly though, Nicole kicked Chris groin and smirked as she saw the Scout yelp in pain and roll on to the floor. She quickly got back up, looking down at the Scout.

But in a split second, Chris leapt up and charged at Nicole. Soon, they were at each other, gripping each other's arms, trying to throw the opponent back down to the ground. Nicole and Chris, like two bloodthirsty wolves fighting for the title of alpha.

"I. Hate. You." Chris jeered, his eyes narrowing.

"So be it…" Nicole whispered back.

_BANG! _

Everyone flinched and looked back to see Jèrèmie not too far away. His Ambassador pointed towards the ceiling, with smoke seeping from its barrel. Anyone that looked over at the Spy was intimidated by his dark, cold glare. Some of the BLU Team began leaving, knowing that they were no match in arguing with the Spy.

Instantly, Chris and Nicole pushed each other away and observed the damage they had done to each other. Nicole was quite shocked to see how badly beaten the Scout looked. Bruises were all over his face, and even blood was seeping out from one of his nostrils. What surprised her the most was his taped hands covered in blood, her blood as she assumed. Then she held up her hand and touched her face, seeing what damage she had received. She felt blood on the corner of her mouth, flinched in pain as she discovered a black eye on her left side.

"Everyone out!" Jèrèmie commanded, "Aller! Leave! NOW!"

One by one, the rest of the BLUs began leaving. However, Chris tried to stand his ground.

"Vinzent!" Jèrèmie called, as he slowly approached the Scout.

The BLU Medic came running with his Medigun, from down the hall. "Ja?"

"Clean this boy up and treat his wounds."

A crazed smile appeared on Vinzent's face. "Meh-he-he-he…with pleasure…"

Chris jumped back in alarm. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! E-Everythin' okay…I got everythin' under control! I'm okay! It's just a scratch! There's nothin' to worry about…"

The Spy reloaded his gun and pointed it at the panicking Scout. "Leave."

Chris took a step back, swallowing hard. "Uh…okay, okay, jeez…" he followed the Medic, giving one last dark look at Nicole before disappeared in the halls.

That's when Jèrèmie looked over at Nicole, giving a cold stare.

Nicole instantly started to shake violently. "P-Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to resort to fighting! The Scout was being a jerk…and…and…" she suddenly fell onto her knees, trembling. "I-I didn't know what I was thinking…P-Please…forgive me…"

Jeremie sighed, putting away his Ambassador. "Chéri…I cannot express on how disappointed I am right now…"

Nicole almost felt like tearing up. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized, "It won't happen again! I swear!"

"Let's not worry about it for now…we 'ave bigger problems on the way…"

Nicole froze as she looked up at the Spy. "What do you mean?"

"The REDs are going to attack very soon."

Nicole quickly got back up. "What?! Really?!"

"Oui, and we don't have much time to prepare…"

"What do you want me to do?" Nicole asked.

Jèrèmie paused for a moment. "I just want jou to stay with moi, understand?"

Nicole nodded, she knew better than to upset the Spy any further. "Understood."


	24. Capturing Bullets

The BLU Team began assemble in the Rec Room. Jèrèmie and Nicole joined the rest of the team.

"Gentlemen," the Spy called, "We are about to face the REDs in a Capture Point."

"Capture Point?" Nicole questioned, "What's that?"

"Wow, she really is a dumbass," Chris snickered, "I mean look at 'er, she's gettin' stupider by the hour! For us, BLUs, that means we gotta go steal some caps from those asshole REDS, ya got it?" he snapped at Nicole.

"As I was saying," Jèrèmie continued, giving a dark glare at the Scout, "It was the RED Team that has declared this match."

"Yeah, no duh!" the Scout moaned, "Of course those scumbag REDs wanted to fight! Why are you saying that, Jèr?"

"I am about to explain why…They want Mademoiselle Nicole back."

"So why can't we just send her back, Jèrèmie?" Thomas asked, "Then we wouldn't have to fight those gutless cowards off!"

"They would think we are surrendering." The Spy answered, giving the Engineer a dark look.

"Who cares, at least we wouldn't have the tiny maggot in our hands and we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Richard growled.

"Let's not worry about this issue right now," Jèrèmie sighed, "We have bigger problems…"

"What do you want me to do?" Nicole asked the Spy, "Do you want me to disguise myself?"

Jèrèmie looked over at Nicole, giving her a peculiar look. "What would be the point, chéri?"

Nicole frowned, as if realizing the Spy's point. "Ohh…never mind…"

"Just stay with moi and you'll be fine." The Spy added. Then, he looked at the rest of his teammates. "Now, as I was saying, capturing the points may be difficult this time because of the RED's determination to get back the petite fille back. But as always, we are still going to do our very best to push them back and claim our victory."

"Yeah, yeah, come on! Safe your lame speeches, Spy! Let's get out there and kick some ass!" Chris complained, waving his baseball bat around, "I'm not willing to waste time with ya talkin'! We got REDs to dominate!"

* * *

Nicole disliked the dust blowing into her face as she stood with the BLU Team. The blazing sun seemed to roast the ground with its intense heat. It almost seemed like a desert. Nicole realized why the Dustbowl got its name. She held a small pistol in her right hand. Cool sweat ran down the back of her neck. Anxiety took over all other thoughts and emotions.

Suddenly, Nicole flinched as she felt something wrap around her arm. She turned to see Jèrèmie tie a blue bandana around her arm. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

The Spy gave her a dark, cold look. "This will show the REDs that jou are with us now."

"Please don't…What if I want to be back with the REDs?" Nicole asked, being quite intimidated by Jèrèmie's glare.

"Then I feel quite sorry for you." The Spy smirked. "Jou know very well I have no intentions of sending you back to the REDs, oui?"

Nicole grimaced. "I'm not going to be your pet on a leash! It just not right!" she moaned, "That's unfair! When can I go back?"

"I do not know…"

Nicole sighed. She shook her head in dismay.

"Mission begins in sixty seconds." The Announcer's voice echoed through the nearby speakers.

"Why the crap do we have to wait? Come on! Let's go! LET'S GO!" the impatient BLU Scout shouted.

"Let's give those scum-sucking REDs what they deserve, and last one alive lock the door!" Richard yelled, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE LOSING THIS TIME, MAGGOTS!"

"Let's have a go at it, mates!" Danny grinned, gripping onto his prized rifle.

"Let's get this over with…" Nicole muttered softly.

As the other BLUs began preparing themselves for battle, Nicole and Jèrèmie stood quietly side by side waiting for the mission start. Nicole stared off into the distance, trying to find the large gate that separated the Dustbowl from the Badlands. She knew the REDs were on the far other side, also setting up for battle.

"Don't even think about it." Jèrèmie said, putting a brown cigarette in his mouth.

Confused, Nicole looked at the Spy. "Don't think about what?" she questioned.

"If you ever dare to run away back to the REDs or even think about it, well…" the Spy took out his butterfly knife and unfolded it quickly. "…let's just say that you will be in trouble." a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Nicole flinched at the sight of the knife. "Oh! Um…n-no, sir, that would be awful!" she swallowed hard. "I promise to stay on this side! You have my word! But…can I at least go say hi to them and then come back?"

Jèrèmie frowned. "Non. What part of 'stay with moi' do you not understand?" he asked, being slightly annoyed.

Nicole was left speechless as the thirty second mark was announced. "Uh…I now completely understand! I won't question you again! I promise!"

The Spy smiled. "Excellent."

"Hey…um…Jèrèmie?"

Jèrèmie looked down at the girl. "Yes?"

Nicole hesitated for a moment, growing very uneasy. "Why do you want to keep me? What is it exactly do you want from me…?"

Before the Spy could answer, the Announcer's voice from the speakers called the mission start, and the BLU Team charged, shouting battle cries of all sorts. Jèrèmie and Nicole stood there, looking at each other.

"Remember, chéri, you stay with me, or at least in my sight, understand?" Jèrèmie reminded.

Nicole nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Let us proceed then," the Spy followed the rest of the BLUs, with Nicole not too behind him.

As she followed Jèrèmie, Nicole looked around and noticed something different about the field. Across the Dustbowl, there were several steel, circular platforms with team logos projecting from them. On one of the points, Tom was erecting a dispenser next to a level one sentry that was already built. She also glared at Chris that was running across the dusty fields with a scattergun.

It wasn't too long until the sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air. Soon, the smell of smoke filled Nicole's nostril's as she saw flares of fiery blasts and bullets everywhere.

"SOMEONE HELP ME CAP THIS POINT!" Richard shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jèrèmie looked over to see the BLU Soldier over on the other side of the dividing gate standing on a RED capture point. "This way, chéri!" he said to Nicole.

Nicole nodded. "Yes, sir!" she responded.

The Spy and Nicole passed the gate and entered the Badlands. They joined the Soldier and stood on the capture point.

"So…what happens when we do capture a point?" Nicole asked.

"You'll see…" Jèrèmie answered.

Moments later, Nicole noticed the projected RED symbol changed into the BLU symbol.

"And that is how you do it!" Richard laughed, "Thanks, Jèr! You deserve a medal."

The Spy nodded at the Soldier and smiled back.

"Hey! What about me? I helped too!" Nicole said.

"Shut up, maggot! I don't care right now! I want you to watch the rest of us men and see how we do it around here!" Richard growled.

Nicole frowned, being somewhat shocked to the Soldier's response.

"Alert! The enemy has captured our control point!" the Announcer's voice hissed over the speakers.

Richard moaned. "Those maggots!" he snapped, "I show them who's boss around here!" the Soldier took his rocket launcher and ran off.

"This way, Nicole!" the Spy called, as he ran further into the Badlands.

"Alright!" Nicole began to follow the Spy, until something grabbed the back of her jacket collar.

"Hey! I'm still not done with ya!"

Nicole turned to see the angry BLU Scout. "You!" she snarled.

"How about it? Wanna continue our fight?" Chris smirked.

Nicole sneered back, but sudden frowned as she remembered how upset the Spy was last time she fought with the Scout. "No. It's not right. How about we work together for now?"

Chris glared. "Wimp!" he gave a little, but stern push at Nicole. "Come on, chicken! Are you afraid the Spy's going to get mad? He ain't lookin', so let's go already!"

Nicole shook her head, giving the Scout a cold glare. "No, Chris…We are in the middle of a battle, and you want to fight me? What is your problem, anyway?"

Without warning, the Scout angrily tightened his fist and punched Nicole square in the face. "SHUT UP, YOU WEAK PRISS! I. WANT. TO. FIGHT. WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT ANY OF THAT? Or you can go back to the Respawn Room and cry like the little girl you are!"

Nicole felt blood seeping from one of her nostrils and a burning pain on her forehead. She was speechless at the Scout's sudden action.

Chris lunged at Nicole, knocking her down. The two rolled down a hill nearby, trying to fight each other off.

"STOP IT!" Nicole demanded, "GET OFF! I'D HAVE ENOUGH!"

Both Chris and Nicole came to a stop by a sewer's platform, nearly falling into the murky water. Nicole was able to shove the Scout off from her. "You're a freak! Why do have this obsession with fighting me?"

"I'm not gonna let that incident from you beating me from before slide! I want my revenge! I will kick your sorry ass down…AND I WILL ENJOY IT!" Chris jumped back to his feet.

"Get lost, punk! I'm tired of it! I'm through! I just want to be left alone!" Nicole snapped, getting back on her feet.

"You know what? Screw this! If you're going to be a wimp and not fight, I'm going to make myself useful by headin' ov'r to the REDs and kick their butts! Besides, I know that I'm tougher than ya! So I'll see you later, shrimp!" with that, the BLU Scout jumped into the foot deep water, and ran down into the sewer pipes, waving his baseball bat frantically.

As she saw the arrogant Scout disappear deep into the sewers, Nicole glared. "I hope he dies a painful death in there!" she growled to herself, "That little pest!"

"Nicole? Nicole? Where are you?" a familiar voice called.

Nicole gasped. "Jèrèmie?" she responded, running up the hill. "I'm coming Jèrèmie!" She stopped and looked around for the Spy. "Where are you? I'm sorry, I got caught up with something."

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT SENTRY!"

Nicole turned around to see the RED Engineer next to his level two sentry. "WAIT!" she called to him, "IT'S ME! I'M OKAY!"

But the sentry pointed towards her and started to shoot at her.

Nicole screamed in pain a she felt the bullets hit her three times in both arms and her left leg. She flopped to the floor on her back like a ragdoll, wondering why the sentry shot her. Her eyes noticed the blue bandanna, now stained with her blood, and she sighed. "Help…" she croaked, still being in intense pain, "Someone…help…? Medic? M-Medic?" she almost felt that she was going to die and that all hope was lost. She tried to move, but the pain was too much for her. She couldn't feel her arms or her right leg. She was slowly slipping away from consciousness. She fliched to hear the painful scream of an Engineer and the zapping and exploding of a machine.

"CHÉRI!" Nicole could hear the Spy's calls to her and his footsteps.

"Jèrèmie…" she whispered, still wincing in pain. She flinched as she felt a gloved hand on her cheek.

"Shhh…I'm here, mademoiselle, everything will be alright…"

"Please…help…I can't hold on anymore…"

"I'm going to get help immediately, do not give up on me. You will be fine, trust me."

Nicole sighed as she heard his comforting voice. "Do…what you can…" she was lifted up and carried in the Spy's arms.

Jèrèmie cradled Nicole in his arms, like precious cargo. "MEDIC!" he called loudly as he ran as fast as he could, "DOCTOR! I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE! WE HAVE A COMRADE DOWN!"

Nicole had no idea where the Jèrèmie was taking her or what would become of her, but she knew that she was in good hands. Tears slid down her cheek.

"Ja?" Vinzent's voice answered, "Vhat happened?"

"A sentry shot her down, and she's losing blood fast. Take her to the operating room back at our base, and please hurry!"

Nicole could barely hear the Medic's voice. "I'll zee vhat I can do, Jèrèmie…" the rest was unclear as Nicole closed her eyes and limped in the Spy's arms.


	25. Feeling Wounds

_Author's Note: And now it is time for the...DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW REPLY! XD_

_**limeth: **I know...it's sad...but don't worry, everything will work out fine in the end. :D_

_**Hrr: **Yes, I'm happy too that the BLU Spy's nice to her. :D_

_And on another note, I have a very good story to tell you about by **Lilith-Hoshi: **"To Follow the Rouge". It is VERY GOOD and I would like you to read it if you want! Thanks for reading and enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

Nicole woke up, crying in agony at the sharp pain on her lower left arm.

"Zush! Don't move, I'm ztill operating!"

Her amber eyes opened to see a bright light above her. "Am…I dead?"

"I'm zurprised you're not." She heard the Medic's voice.

When her eyes completely focused, Nicole saw a ceiling light above her and shadows of figures and felt the hard, steel table that she was laying on. "What…happened…?" she suddenly gasped, "Wait! Do I still have clothes on?!"

"Ja, ja, I'm not _zhat_ crazy to do something like zhat to you…zo you ztill have your tattered clothes on, I promise…"

Nicole sighed of relief. "That's good."

"I see she's recovering just fine."

Nicole's eyes widened at the sound of the distinctly recognizable voice. "Jèrèmie…is that you?" she slowly lifted her head to see where the voice was coming from, but a gloved hand gently touched her right cheek.

"Please don't move…you could hurt yourself even more. Just stay still until Vinzent is finished…"

Nicole couldn't turn down on his command. It was in a soft and soothing voice that calmed her down. She gently set her head back down. She looked over to her right to see the BLU Spy towering over her and smiling faintly. She smiled back.

Vinzent picked up a syringe containing orange liquid. "Hold still, feigling, this will only sting for a moment."

Suddenly, Nicole felt a needle puncture into her upper right arm and inject the formula into her body. She almost let out a shriek in agony, but the Spy's hand quickly covered her mouth, preventing her to scream any louder. The burning pain of the injection was intense, but as quickly as it came, it faded, only to have the small lingering pain. Once Jèrèmie's hand was lifted, Nicole gasped. "What was that?!"

"Zat was a healing medicine. Ze vound quickly heals once I inject ze medicine _directly_ into ze injury. It's excruciating, but it works."

Nicole groaned. "Yeah…it is…What else do you have to do?"

"Vell, I have successfully removed ze bullets that vere still in your body and used ze Medigun vhen you vere still unconscious, vhich significantly healed ze vounds…but it wasn't good enough…" The Medic chuckled darkly.

"Uh…are you actually _trying_ to save my life?" Nicole asked, becoming a bit worried.

"Ja…it is ze Spy's request, after all…"

"R-Really?" She looked over at the Spy.

"Oui…I cannot stand losing a fellow comrade."

A mixture of feelings was taking over Nicole. "Oh…Jèrèmie…" she couldn't think of anything to say, her emotions she felt were too powerful.

That's when another shot injected into her left leg, just below her kneecap. Nicole groaned in pain, clenching her teeth together. She also felt the Spy's hand squeeze her own, as if trying to help her ease. But just like before, the burning pain softened again.

"Zhere…I zhink zat should do it. Another zuccessful procedure always does me good." Vinzent laughed. The Medic looked over at Jèrèmie. "Now, I vant you to keep a good eye on her. Make sure zhe doesn't move much before zhe fully recovers. Let me know vhen you have any questions…or if you vant me to perform a _real_ surgery on her…" he snickered.

Jèrèmie nodded, releasing Nicole's hand. "Very well…" he gave the Medic a peculiar look. "But no surgery…"

Vinzent frowned, crossing his arms. "Fine… Aber es ist viel mehr Spass mit der Chirurgie... Ich liebe, Blut zu sehen..."

The Spy rolled his eyes as he looked over at Nicole. "I don't really trust him…He might kill you if he gave you surgery." He whispered softly with a smirk.

Nicole giggled quietly, then suddenly frowned. "Should I laugh at that?"

"Nein…" Vinzent growled, picking up another syringe with light-green liquid. "Hold still…I promise you von't feel a thing…and zhat it von't kill you…"

"What?" Nicole asked, before feeling a needle poke through the side of her neck. And in seconds, she blacked out.

* * *

Nicole's amber eyes opened. "Wha-?" she blinked several times before her vision completely focused. "What was that all about?" she tried to sit up.

"No, chéri, you need to rest…"

A gloved hand pressed against her forehead, forcing her head back on the soft pillow. Nicole looked to see Jèrèmie, sitting by her beside. She smiled weakly. "Oh… Jèrèmie…what are you doing here?"

"I was…worried that jou would try to run off again." The Spy chuckled.

"W-Why would I? I mean…I'm still in pain…" Nicole smirked.

"From the bullets…or from Vinzent's operation?"

Nicole's smirk disappeared. "Uh…both, I guess…"

"Don't worry, chéri, as long as you let the wounds heal, you will be perfectly fine."

Nicole's smile reappeared. "Thanks, Jèr…"

The Spy smiled back at her, his chocolate eyes glistening in the light. "Je vous en prie."

Nicole giggled. "Ugh, you know I don't understand French!"

"C'est l'amusement de cela, non? Il est bizarre de voir que vous avez tout à fait troublé." Jèrèmie teased.

Nicole sighed. "Never mind…" she paused for a moment. "Hey…uh…Jèrèmie?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the battle before? Who won?"

Jèrèmie frowned, looking quite serious. "Nobody…"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"It seemed that the REDs gave in as soon as you were shot down…They think you are dead…and they are mourning at the loss."

Nicole gasped. "No…Please…they have to know I'm alive…barely!" her body began to tense up.

"Now, now, ma cher, don't strain yourself…It will make the pain worse." The Spy placed a hand just above her heart. "Everything will turn out fine in the end, I promise."

She flinched, but it was ever so slightly. "Can't you let them know that I'm not dead?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"They would think that I am lying…They know better than to trust an enemy Spy."

Nicole grimaced. "Oh…I see…"

"But you can trust me…" Jèrèmie stroked the girl's cheek gently.

Nicole flinched at his touch. "It seems that way, since I can't trust anyone else on your team…"

"I understand…My team is not taking your presence very well like I hoped…"

"What for?" Nicole asked, "The REDs took me in very well…so why not the BLUs?"

"Unlike those foolish REDs, my Team does not accept you as a comrade, probably because you are a girl…Not only that, you were with the REDs, meaning they think you like them better."

Nicole turned her head away from the Spy, ashamed. "Well…the REDs were very nice to me…and they seemed to be my only friends at the time…and the BLUs aren't nice to me at all…"

"Ahem…"

Nicole shifted her eyes towards the Spy. "Well…I meant most of the BLUs…"

Jèrèmie smiled, "And…?" he asked.

"What?"

"Anything else jou would like to add to that?"

Nicole frowned, confused of what the Spy was trying to suggest. "Uh…that I trust you a little bit?" she said quickly.

One of Jèrèmie's eyebrows arched. "Do you now?" he smirked.

Nicole gasped, realizing what she said. "Oh! Um…uh…"

"You cannot hide the truth, ma chéri, I _know_ jou trust me…" the Spy chuckled.

Nicole eyes widened. "Uhh…ummm…" she sighed and slightly shook her head. "I give up…I _actually_ trust…you."

"Very good, I knew you would." Jèrèmie gave Nicole several pats on her head.

Nicole cheeks flushed into a bright red of embarrassment. "Oh…you…" she moaned.

"Get some rest, chéri, you're going to need it…I'll let you have some time alone." Jèrèmie stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jèrèmie!" Nicole cried.

The Spy stopped and turned to her.

"What room is this?" Nicole asked, "And how did you save me when that sentry was nearby?

"This is my room, but you are welcome to use it anytime. And I was able to destroy that sentry with my electro sapper before coming to jour rescue. Bonne nuit, ma chéri, rêves doux." With that, Jèrèmie left the room, switching off a few lights closing the door behind him.

Nicole looked around the low lit room. It was simple, with blue walls and a tiled floor. Next to the bed was a wooden night table. The ceiling had a single light hanging from it.

"I wonder what time is it…" Nicole asked herself, closing her eyes, "Maybe it's alright dark…Man, I can't believe it's easy to lose track around here. I just hope things will get better eventually…"


	26. Out and About

_Author's Note: And now it is time for the Anonymous Review Reply! (Which I almost forgot to do. XP)_

_**DesuDX**- I know, Nicole's always in the worst of situations huh? Well...it isn't over yet. XP_

_**pyro558**- Yeah, that was the whole humor of it. Just when Nicole befriends the REDs, the BLU Spy kidnaps her. I actually feel sorry for her...XP _

_**Kitty (aka Hrr)**- Yes, the evil Medic (aka Vinzent) healed Nicole, but he still wanted to perform surgery on her (possibly killing her in the process). Yes! X3 The BLU Spy was nice enough to let her rest in his bed. And (I may be stupid), but what did you mean by "saucy"? _

_Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it one-hundred percent! :D I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! X3_

* * *

The morning sun rose into the clear skies, gentle winds blew the dusty grounds. Nicole leaned against a wall, watching the BLU Team wander around and converse with one another. Thanks to the BLU Medic's operation, she was able to make the quickest recovery she could possibly imagine, although it hurt her left leg to walk around for a certain amount of time.

Jèrèmie was gone, off to sneak back to the Badlands to see what the RED Team was up to. He had allowed Nicole to get up and wonder around at the BLU Base without hurting herself in any way.

"I hope Jèrèmie comes back soon…" Nicole muttered to herself, "I don't want anyone else bothering me…" she looked around, making sure no one was coming towards her. But all she could see were some of the BLU members giving her dark glares.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Nicole jumped in alarm to see the BLU Soldier coming towards her. "Oh! Uhh…I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT, MAGGOT!" Richard snapped, "YOU COST US THE BATTLE, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SOLDIER!"

Nicole gasped. "Oh come on! It's not my fault that I didn't see the sentry!"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY! OR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR MAMA IN A BOX!"

Nicole was speechless, remembering what Kyle, the RED Soldier, was like to her when she first arrived in the Fortress.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Richard continued to shout at the top of his lungs, "YOU'RE A SCUM SUCKING FRUIT BASKET WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGHT PROPERLY!"

"But…I don't even like fighting…" Nicole protested shyly.

"THEN YOU _WILL_ DIE QUICKLY HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! THSIS IS _MY_ WORLD, LITTLE MAGGOT, AND YOU ARE _NOT_ WELCOME IN IT!"

Nicole backed away from the angry Soldier. "Gee, I'm sorry…Did I do something to you that pissed you off or something?" she asked.

"Yes, you did…YOU CAME HERE!"

Nicole frowned. "It's not my fault that I ended up here! I was technically kidnapped!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE A WEAK BLEEDER!"

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" Nicole growled, walking away from the Soldier.

"COME BACK HERE, MAGGOT!" Richard demanded.

"NO!" Nicole snapped, "I'M TIRED AND SICK OF ALL THIS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stormed off.

"YOU'RE NOT DISMISED, YOUNG LADY!" Richard yelled.

"SCREW THAT!" Nicole hissed, "I'M NOT GOING TO YELL AT YOU ALL DAY! SO BUG OFF, FREAK!"

That's when the Soldier picked up his Equalizer. "Come here, cupcake!" he called, smiling wickedly.

Nicole turned around to see Richard with his pickax. Her eyes widened in shock. "Uh…you're not going to do what I think you're going to do…right?"

Richard laughed sinisterly. "If you're thinking about me cracking _your_ skull, then you're probably right."

Nicole gasped. "Well…uhh…I got to…um…find Jèrèmie and see if he's here!" she quickly ran off, trying to get away from the crazed Soldier.

"GET BACK HERE, MAGGOT, YOU NEED SOME WORK WITH THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" Richard chased after her.

"Is he now like Vinzent or something?" Nicole asked herself, pushing herself to run faster.

Richard was starting to catch up to Nicole. "YOU SISSIFIED MAGGOT, COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"NO!" Nicole cried, "FIRST OFF, I'M _NOT_ A MAN! SECOND, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" she groaned as she began to feel the pain on her left leg and slowed down a bit.

"AH HA! I KNEW YOU WERE A WEAK SISSY MAGGOT HATCHED FROM A MUTANT MAGGOT EGG!"

"HEY! NO I'M NOT! I'M JUST INJURED!" Nicole protested, trying to limp away from Richard.

"Almost there…" Richard taunted, "You better hurry, or I'm going to get you!" he laughed.

Nicole gasped. "FREAK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she tripped over her own feet, stumbling a bit. Although she did not fall, she stopped. The pain was too much for her.

"Got you now, sweetheart!" The BLU Soldier crept closer to Nicole, clutching his Equalizer, "Any last words…maggot?!"

Nicole turned towards the insane Soldier. She glared at him. "Yeah…I do…" with one swift move, she kicked Richard in the groin with her right leg. "Take that, you psycho!" she growled.

Richard yelped in pain as he dropped his Equalizer and fell to the ground, holding his crotch. "Just…you…wait…maggot…You…will…pay…ahhhh!" he moaned.

Nicole snorted. "Well that's what you get for going insane. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to walk away while laughing at the fact that you've just been beaten by a seventeen year old girl! HA HA!" and with that, Nicole began walking away, giggling to herself, leaving the Soldier squirming around in the dirt. "Yeah," she said to herself, "he did deserve that…Hehehe…"

"Heya, lassie, what'cha doin' wanderin' 'round 'ere?"

Nicole stopped in her tracks to see the BLU Demoman wobbling towards her. "Um…hi…?" she replied.

"I see ya 'aving problems with Richy back o'er there…" Torquil took a swig of his bottle of scrumpy.

Nicole frowned watching the Demoman. She knew that the RED one was drunk, but not as drunk as the BLU one. She worried about what his behavior would be.

"Ahh…anywho…" Torquil continued, "Did ya know that Richy will get so boiled up if we loose a fight…he would be in a bloody rampage and punish da one who caused the loss…even if it means killin' 'em…"

Nicole eyes widened. "So…it's just not me…right?"

The Demoman laughed. "Nah, lass, well…maybe…but I remember we lost a Heavy once to Richy's anger management. Oh, you should 'ave seen 'im…he tore that Heavy's arm off like it twas nothing. And then he actually shoved a grenade down his throat…and let's jus' say that not even glue could put that Heavy together…"

Nicole swallowed hard. "He really did kill him?"

"Aye…" Torquil nodded. "That's why he deserved the title 'Team Killer' 'round 'ere. But it wasn't the first time he killed a member of our team. The first time he did it, he let our bloody Intel get stolen by some RED member…I can't remember exactly what happened, but I'll tell ya one thing…"

"And that would be…?" Nicole questioned.

Torquil thought for a moment. "Aw, nay…I can't remember it…"

Nicole sighed, it what was she had expected from someone who was exceedingly drunk. "Okay…then…"

"Did I ever tell ye the time I was a wee lad in Scotland?" Torquil asked, taking another drink of his scrumpy.

Nicole blinked in surprise. "Uh…no?" It struck as odd to her that the Demoman would bring up such a random topic.

"Well let me tell ya!" The happy Torquil put his arm around Nicole's shoulders and began walking, rather waddling like a two year old, guiding the seventeen year old. "It twas years and years ago…I was willin' to do anything ta blow Nessie right out of da Loch Ness…aye, it was good times…" he took another mouthful of scrumpy before continuing. "And then there was da time I lost me eye…Huh…don't remember much of dat one ay'ther…"

As was being dragged along by the drunk, Nicole was lost and confused by Torquil's heavy Scottish accent. It was so slurred and so thick, she couldn't even tell what he was even saying anymore. It was more uncomfortable for her since he was leaning against her as he stumbled.

Then, the somewhat unexpected happened. Five minutes into the walk, the Demoman collapsed to the ground. Nicole gasped as she knelt by him. "Hey! Torquil! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

The only response from the Demoman was a loud snore.

"…Okay…" Nicole frowned, getting back up on her feet. "That's a bit…weird…" She slowly walked away from the unconscious Torquil. "That was just awkward…I'm going to pretend that never happened."

Nicole noticed the fence between Dustbowl and Badlands. An idea came to mind. Nicole smiled. "Yeah…I have to get over there. It's absolutely important that the REDs know that I am okay…" she instantly headed over towards the gate. "I'll come back here…hopefully before Jèrèmie comes back…"

Before she knew it, she was in front of the opening of the fence and Badlands was just a few steps away. Nicole stopped and though for a bit. "Should I…or should I not…I don't want Jèrèmie mad at me…but I can't let the REDs think I'm dead…"

The first step into the Badlands was made.

Nicole smiled as she felt the soft, dirt soil on her shoes. "Huh…that wasn't as bad as I thought." She took a second step as she looked around to make sure that she was completely alone. "Yeah! I know this won't take long…and what's the worse that could happen?"

"Nikki?" a voice called, "Nikki…is that really you?"

Nicole gasped as she instantly recognized the voice. "BILL!"

The RED Engineer came into view. "Nikki! Dog-gone it, it is you!" a smile appeared on his face.

"BILL!" Nicole cheered as she came running to the Engineer. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The RED Engineer came running to her as well. "Nikki!"

The two came up to each other and hugged. To Nicole, it was one of the happiest moments she had since she came into the Fortress. It felt good to her to be back in the Badlands.

Bill finally pulled himself back. "Nikki! What happened?! I thought you've been shot by my sentry!"

"Well…" Nicole sighed, "I was…but I'm okay! Their Medic healed me…and I'm on my way to a full recovery!" she smiled.

Bill smiled. "That's great, Nikki! I'm so happy you're not dead! What happened?! How did you disappear on us three days ago?! Did that gutless BLU Spy get ya?"

Nicole smile disappeared. "Yes…but surprisingly, I was treated nicely…"

The Engineer frowned. "How can you say that?! Those BLU's ain't nothin' but a bunch of rattlers wantin' to bite ya!"

"Well…okay…most of the BLU Team were a bunch of jerks, especially their Soldier and Scout…but I have to honest…Their Spy was really…kind…." A faint smile appeared on Nicole face. "Even I couldn't believe it…"

Bill sighed. "Well, ya know…you can never…and I mean _never_ trust a Spy…They're backstabbers, cheaters, and low-lying creeps."

"Not the BLU Spy…he's not like that."

"You know what happened to Angus, right?"

Nicole sighed. "Yes…I know, it was such a terrible lost…But…I can't let his death hold me back…I have to move on at some point…Bill, I don't mean this in the wrong way…but I actually trust the BLU Spy."

Bill sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "How could you…Why do you have to betray us…?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Nicole gasped, "I said I didn't mean it like that! I missed you and the REDs like crazy! I wanted to come back here ever since the Spy brought me to the BLU Base! I'm sorry to hurt your feelings! I want to be here with you…at least until I can figure out a way back home…"

Bill looked at her. It seemed his eyes beneath his goggles were locked with her amber ones. "I'm sorry…got carried away was all."

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

The Engineer nodded. "Course…I'm just happy to see ya again." He chuckled, "Boy, I bet the Team back at the base are missing ya too!"

"Yeah! Come on, Bill! We got to go! I have to seem them to prove that I'm not dead!" Nicole bolted off towards the RED Base.

"Now, now, Nicole, slow down, you're gonna give yourself a beatin' if you rush things."

Nicole came to a halt, frozen dead in her tracks. Something was very wrong. "Wait a minute…Did you just…call me 'Nicole'?"

That's when Nicole felt something hard slam against the back of her head and immediately lost consciousness. She fell to the dirt-covered ground like a rag-doll.


	27. The Sinister RED Spy

_Author's Note: Okay then! It's time for the Anonymous Review Reply:_

_**Nikki**- LOL! I know! It's kind of a coincidence, huh? Aw, thanks! I guess characterization is one of my best fields. Yeah, I guess the BLU Spy is a little...too nice. But it's part of two ideas: One, it's for my opposition plan bewteen the REDs and BLUs (which I'll explain in the later chapters). Two, someone has got to stick up for Nicole as she's getting picked on by the rest of the BLUs. Oh, and I think that the BLU Spy is a good gentleman and is really a nice guy. But that's my opinion, you don't have to agree with me. XD Well, thanks! I'm happy to see you enjoy this story and want to read more! :D_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ;3 If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns, please let me know (I'm guessing there will be confusion in this chapter, but I'm not quite sure). I will be more than happy to answer all questions (as long as it's appropriate to the story of course X3) Oh! And constructive critcism is always welcome! _

* * *

Nicole groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Uhhhh…w-wha-? What happened?" she asked herself, "What hit me back there…?" She tried to move her arms. "What the heck?! Am I tied up again?!" she realized that her wrists were tied together at the back of a pole. She found herself in a familiar situation and frowned. "Who did it this time?! Jèrèmie?! Where are you?!"

"_That insignificant fool cannot hear jou, ma chéri…_"

Nicole gasped. "Who said that?!" she looked around frantically in a similar basement.

"_Me, of course. Who else do you expect?_"

"But I don't know who you are!" Nicole growled, "I demand to know who you are!"

"_Very well then…but I'm sure you'll recognize me…_"

When her captor appeared in front of her as if from nowhere, Nicole nearly screamed.

It was him, her first kidnapper: the one who pretended to be the nice taxi cab driver from that rainy day in New York City. It was the RED Spy. His pale blue eyes looked deep in Nicole's bright amber ones, as if trying to look into her soul.

Nicole trembled in fright, despite being tightly tied up to a pole. She was completely speechless, not knowing what to say or even think.

The RED Spy chuckled. "Ah…good to see you again, ma petite chat."

"Are…you really the one who kidnapped me in that cab several days ago?"

He nodded. "Oui…it's good to see you remember me very well." He sneered.

"So…Are you Leon…the one that the other REDs were talking about?"

The Spy frowned. "For jour information, it is pronounced _L__é__on_." He hissed, "Those RED imbeciles don't even know how to pronounce my own name correctly."

Nicole desperately tried to struggle free from the rope tied around her wrists. "Do they know what you're doing?!"

Léon smirked. "Non, why do jou think I disappeared for all this time?"

Nicole frowned, realizing the fact that the RED Spy was nowhere to be found ever since she first ended up in the Fortress. "You didn't want to get caught, didn't you? You didn't want any of the REDs know what you were planning."

Léon smiled. "That is correct, chéri. Jou're catching on pretty quick." He chuckled.

Nicole shivered. "What…do you want from me?"

The RED Spy took out a white cigarette and placed it in his mouth and whipped out his lighter. Once he lit the cigarette, Léon approached his captive slowly and stopped only inches away from her. He took in a deep breath and blew smoke to her face. "Do you want to know?"

Nicole coughed. "Ack! Uh…w-well…I don't know…" she gasped as she felt gloved hands cup under her chin and lift her head towards Léon.

"Are you sure you _really_ want to know?" a sickening smirk appeared on the Spy's face.

Nicole couldn't think of anything to say. Fear was taking over all thoughts.

"Very well, I will tell you…" Léon made a short pause as he took in another deep breath. "Things were going rather…slowly…Until our Engineer had created a fine invention…one that would revolutionize the way we teleporter around 'ere. Before then, I was getting very…lonely." He cackled sinisterly as smoke escaped from his mouth, "When I…found out of Bill's invention, an idea came to mind. The plan was to use this…upgraded teleporter to get to places that not even a normal teleporter could provide."

Nicole was quite confused at the Spy's speech. "Uhh…what are you trying to say?"

Léon frowned. "What I'm trying to say I used this new teleporter to get to your…city, should I say. I quickly adapted to your society in order to find a new…assistant." He smiled as he gently stroked Nicole's cheek.

Nicole flinched. "Why did you pick…me?"

"Now, now, chéri, jou weren't the first in mind. It took me hours just to find a fille just like you. I chose to impersonate a taxi cab driver to get better chances of finding the right assistant for myself." Léon smiled. "I remember how timid jou were on that first time I saw you during that little drive. It surprised me to see you get in the cab alone, which made my chances of seizing you much better than I expected." He laughed darkly, "You were so easy to capture, and it was nearly effortless…"

"How did you get back to the Fortress?" Nicole asked nervously, trembling upon hearing the Spy's sinister laugh.

The Spy took a small remote-like device from his suit pocket. "Zis petite device can send me back 'ere at anytime…" he took another short pause, "It wasn't my first intention to leave you in the middle of the Badlands. I was on my way to drop jou off at the RED Base…until I saw the Scout running towards my direction. I had no time to hide from him, so I placed you there on the ground, thinking that I would come back for you." Léon frowned as he tucked the little device back into his pocket, "Was I wrong…"

Nicole gave the Spy a frightened look. "So…what have you been doing this whole time?"

"I 'ave been keeping my eye on you while you were with our Team. Although you are terrible being any of the classes, I was astonished to see you befriend our team, let alone steal an Intel on the first try. I was going to reclaim you after you stole the BLU Intel a few days ago…but that insignificant fool, the BLU Spy, took you first."

Nicole turned pale. "You haven't been watching me when I was with the BLUs…right?"

"Non, I'm not that stupid to even set foot in their base. But I did see you fight with those imbeciles yesterday…I'm shocked to see that the sentry didn't kill you…and that you were actually willing to come back to our base."

"Can you just explain why you're holding me hostage?!"

Léon chuckled. "…It's been a while since I last saw a woman…So…I wanted someone to have…affairs with whenever I needed it." He pulled himself closer to Nicole, leaving no space in between them.

Nicole gasped as a terrible thought came to her mind. "You kidnapped me on your selfish impulse _just _so you could have…have…" she was struck by so much fear, she couldn't even say the word. "YOU SICK MAN! HOW COULD YOU?!" she tried to pull herself away from the Spy. "Leave me alone, you creep! Let me go!"

"You don't have a second choice, ma chéri, you are going to be _my_ sweetheart, whether you like it or not!" Léon hissed as he suddenly leaned towards her and aggressively kissed her on the lips.

Nicole's eyes widened with shock. She tried to shake the Spy off from her, but he had a tight grip on her. She moaned as she felt his hands unzip her jacket and quickly kicked him in the crotch. Just as she expected, Léon pulled back instantly, groaning in pain. He glared at the girl as he whipped out his butterfly knife and slashed at Nicole, giving her a diagonal cut on her left cheek. Nicole cried out in pain as blood and tears trickled down her face.

"Does it hurt when I do that?" the Spy angrily mocked with a crooked smirk, "It does, doesn't it?!"

"STOP IT!" Nicole wailed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! MAKE IT STOP!"

The Spy slapped her across the face hard, silencing her. "ENOUGH!" he thundered, "You're crying isn't going to make any difference. You still belong to me!"

Nicole shook her head, sobbing. "No! NO! You can't just own me!"

"I soon will…" Léon began laughing evilly as he placed the blood-covered knife up to Nicole's neck, "Say goodbye to your virginity, ma cher."

Suddenly, light footsteps were heard. The Spy looked over to see the RED Scout come rushing towards them.

Nicole was surprised to see Jake join Léon's side. "Jake?!"

"Hey…Sorry I'm late…Did you call me for something?" The Scout panted.

The Spy smirked. "Ah, you're just in time, Jacob…Weren't you supposed to give me more information?"

Jake smirked. "Right, right, I got it…I got it…Let's see…oh yeah!" the Scout snapped his fingers. "I came to tell you that Nicole here is kind of injured from that sentry shot yesterday…so she'll be limping for a while."

Nicole frowned. "Wait...What's this all about?!" she demanded.

"Did you know that the Scout had been working for me this whole time?" Léon asked with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Nicole felt her heart drop.

Jake smiled at Nicole. "Yeah, that's right, I pretended to warm up to you. After our Team took ya in, Leo over here offered that if I were to find out as much info of you and gave it to him, that I would actually have a chance to beat ya for an entire day."

Nicole glared. "So…you still hate me…even when I helped your Team steal the BLU Intel?!"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much…"

Nicole shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe what I am hearing. YOU TRAITOR!"

"Now before we get into...business…" Léon snickered, "I have a deal to offer." He smiled at Nicole, "If you are willing to join my team, I promise to not harm you in anyway…But if you refuse…" he pressed the knife against Nicole's neck, "I _will_ gut you like a Cornish game hen!"

Nicole whimpered. "No! Please! Anything but that!"

"But if you do join our team, it doesn't mean that we won't have our time together." Léon added, petting her right cheek.

"Stop touching me!" Nicole hissed, trying to bite the Spy's hand.

"So what will it be, chéri? Will you join us…or not?" Léon asked, whispering in her ear.

Nicole felt her spine tingle. "I…uhh…ummm…"

"Hey, Leo! If she says no, can I beat her with my bat before ya stab her?"

The Spy shrugged. "Try not to beat her to death…"

Nicole gasped. "What?!" she glared at the RED Spy, "You're a monster! I'll _never_ join you!"

Léon frowned. "Very well then...." he shifted his knife, positioning it right below Nicole's right jaw bone. "Any last words, ma chéri…before I make a mess?"

Nicole sighed. "At least I die a virgin…"

"Hey! Can I say something, Leo?"

"What is it?" the Spy asked annoyingly, not turning to the Scout.

"You are an amateur and a fool, m'sieur!"

Léon frowned. That didn't sound like the Scout at all. He quickly turned around to see who it really was.

_BANG!_

Gushing blood rushed out from the RED Spy's head as he slumped on to the floor, dead. Nicole yelped and shut her eyes as his warm blood splattered all over her. When she opened one eye, she saw a person in blue. When she opened the other eye, she saw a familiar face. "JÉRÉMIE!" she cried.

The BLU Spy came running up to her. "Shh, I'm here, ma chéri, there's nothing to be afraid of…" he went over to the back of the pole and began cutting at the rope that was tied around Nicole's wrists.

"What happened?!" Nicole asked as she was freed. She ran over to him and hugged him. "How did you get here? And how did you know that I was here?!"

Jèrèmie smiled as he held up a paper mask of the Scout's head. "I 'ad been playing double agent for a while."

Nicole gave the BLU Spy a peculiar look. "So…where's the real Scout?"

"He had no idea of the RED Spy's plan. It was me that was 'working' with him this whole time…I needed to know what he was up to…"

Nicole frowned. "Ohh…so that's why you went over at the RED Base a lot."

"Mostly..." Jèrèmie nodded as he placed the paper mask back into his disguise kit, "And now do you see why I wanted jou to stay over at our base?"

Nicole slowly nodded. "Yeah…I do." She admitted.

Jèrèmie hugged her back. "I was on my way back from the RED Base to check on you, when I saw that imbecile Spy disguise himself as the Engineer and you running up to him soon after. It was almost heartbreaking to see you fall to the ground unconscious and that…uncivilized Spy carry you away. It's only fortunate I acted quickly to rescue you."

Nicole gave a curt nod. "Yeah…I would have been screwed for sure…" she looked up at the Spy, confused, "Hey, how do you disguise yourself perfectly well with just paper masks? I just don't get it…"

Jèrèmie laughed. "It's complicated, chéri…I don't think I can describe it perfectly…"

Nicole pulled back. "Oh…o-okay…"

"Now, let's take you back…" Jèrèmie said, putting his arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"To the BLU Base?" Nicole asked, looking up at the Spy solemnly.

"…Non…I'm returning jou to the REDs."

Nicole blinked in astonishment. "Really?!"

"Oui…since the main problem has been…dealt with." The BLU Spy glanced over at the RED Spy's body. "And I believe you really miss your…comrades, no?"

Nicole smiled. "Yeah…it's been a while…Hey, Jèr?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the basement of the RED Base? I just want to make sure…"

"Oui…that's right. I see you recalled events from last time, correct?" Jèrèmie chuckled lightly.

Nicole smile disappeared. "Y-Yeah…" she shivered as she recalled the time that she was held hostage by the BLU Spy.

"Now, now, chéri, don't worry about it anymore. It's all over…nothing else can go wrong. You're perfectly safe now..."

Nicole nodded. "Okay…"

As Jèrèmie guided Nicole to the exit, they unknowingly passed by something that appeared to be a small stone. Little did they know that they had passed a small black crab lurking in the corner.


	28. What Lurks Beneath

_Author's Note: Well, it's time once again for the Anonymous Review Reply! YAY! :3_

_**Nikki**- Oh no! I don't bite! I promise. I'm really a nice person who respects everyone's opinion. I believe that everyone has the right to express their opinions. Yeah, that would kind of suck to be surrounded by a bunch of hateful people...XP Anyway thanks! :D_

_**Sigh_Gr**- You're first review ever? Wow! Cool! :D I'm glad you love this story and have so much emotion reading it! And yes...that was a Spy Crab...XD (or Barc Yps backwards LOL!)_

_**aur0ra**- Meh, we're all like that. So it's okay. :D I'm cool with it. LOL! I'd punch the RED Spy too if he tried doing that to me. XP He deserved it! Hmm...I guess you're right. "Sinister" may not be the word I was looking for...but then again...the RED Spy wasn't the scariest character to come. (as you'll see in this next chapter) And yes...it was a Spy Crab. :D_

_**Fire-Dragon10**- Wow...I never had someone envious of my writing...Well, I'm just writing about what I love, that's all. :) LOL! Those are some of my favorite chapters too! You're right! That crab is not ordinary. BINGO! You are correct! You'll see it in this chapter! Thanks! I appreciate the support! ;3_

_**Dr. Lightbulb**- Thank you! :D_

_I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and one more thing, I only change POVs (all still in Third-Person Limited) to introduce character and/or conflict (but for that chapter only). I hope there is no confusion here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D_

* * *

"Jacque…say that again."

_Click. Click…click-y click!_

"Really…you're not lying to me, are you?"

_Click._

"HA! Out of all the things I've heard, this ought to be the most…interesting. A girl in the Fortress? A female…yes…that's what I've been waiting for this whole time…Hehehe…You've done well, mon ami."

A black crab was in the clawed hands of its master. It purred as it was gently stroked by a black snake-like limb.

The Spy-like figure sat upon a rocky throne. He seemed to be like any other Spy, but he wore a fine black pinstriped suit, solid black tie, and jet-black balaclava instead of the traditional red or blue. His teal blue eyes gazed down at the crab he was holding. His smile revealed exceedingly sharp teeth. The black gloves he wore covered his clawed hands. The eight huge, black tentacles that replaced human legs coiled and twisted.

The TentaSpy smirked. "This may be my chance to…replenish. I 'ad been waiting for a mate for a very…very long time, no?" he looked at his little companion. "I'm glad I sent jou, Jacque. You're the only trusted friend I have."

_Click. Click, click-y, click_?

"Jou're right, my friend." The TentaSpy nodded, "It seems that it would be hard to lure her 'ere or even in the sewers by myself. I understand from your descriptions that she is very timid, no?" He thought for a moment, putting a clawed finger up to his chin. "It seems that I might have to resort the Spy Crabs' help…"

_Click_! _Click-y click_! The little black Spy Crab, Jacque, smiled and waved his little pinchers about.

"Now, now, don't get too excited, you and the rest of your team need to come up with a little plan to bring her over to me." The TentaSpy chuckled. He placed a light-brown cigarette in his mouth. "But I also believe that the girl can be quite curious, and a little bit naïve…It might make things easier for us." he grinned as he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. "Jacque, go and gather your best comrades, I need to tell them of my plan."

The little crab nodded and jumped off of the TentaSpy's hand and scurried off.

The TentaSpy sighed, smoke seeping out from his mouth. "Ahhh, to imagine a petite mate is quite…satisfying." He laughed to himself, "I didn't want to resort to a male…that would have been kind of awkward…maybe a bit…pleasing…NO! I cannot mate with another male…I tried that already…" he frowned at the thought, "Males are more like food than pleasure…Good thing _she_ showed up…I was starting to get very impatient…" he rose from his throne and slithered about upright like a real octopus would on the ocean floor and headed toward nearby water.

He looked around at his abode. It was a well-sized underground water-reserve cavern, with stalagmites covering the walls and corners and stalactites hanging from the ceilings. Even some of the stalagmites were breaking through the water's surface. The center of the cave was flooded with clear water twelve feet deep at the most. The cave itself was very low lit, and off in the distance was a pathway to the sewers itself. Another far end of the cave had a small rocky platform where the colony of Spy Crabs, few hundred strong, sheltered themselves. The TentaSpy smiled, knowing that he and the Spy Crabs was the only one who knew of this untouched place.

The TentaSpy slipped into the water, keeping his upper human half above the surface as he took the cigarette out from his mouth. "I just 'ope that none of those foolish humans try to get in my way…" he smiled, "It's quite fortunate that I am well feared…Hehehe…" he tapped the cigarette with a single finger, letting dark ashes fall. He let himself sink a little, being up to his chest in the water.

A small rat scurried along the edge of the rocky hill, near the TentaSpy. When he noticed it, a tentacle reached out from the water and snatched the rat, squeezing it to death. The tentacle then hoisted the dead rat, lifting it to his head, bit off the rat's head, spat the head out of his mouth, and began sucking on the blood where the head was once at. Warm blood slowly trickled down his mouth.

_Click-y_! _Click, click, click_!

The TentaSpy looked over at Jacque and several other Spy Crabs of different colors. He tossed the rat's body away and looked over at the Spy Crabs, crossing his arms. His tentacle retreated back into the water. "Ahh," he smiled, revealing his blood covered teeth, "Good work, Jacque…I see you got your best." He looked over at a yellow Spy Crab and frowned as he leaned closer and rested his crossed arms on the edge of the rock. "Oh…_you_. Listen, Pierre, I am still _very_ upset about the last time you failed me." He hissed, curling one of his hands into a tight fist, "If you wish to redeem yourself, I prefer it you do a good job with this task." A tentacle slipped out from the water and began to coil around the yellow crab. "You do know what would happen if you fail me this time, right?"

Pierre trembled, squeaking in horror as it glanced over at the decapitated rat's body that was bleeding on the rock. _Click_! _Click click_! _Click click…click-y…_

The TentaSpy smirked, pulling back his tentacle away from the terrified crab. "Excellent." He gazed at the rest of the Spy Crabs. "Jou all have a plan yet?"

Jacque nodded and smiled. _Click, click, click_! _Click-y click click_! The rest of the group clicked their pinchers together as well, agreeing with Jacque.

"Very good. Remember, I'll be hiding in the sewers…know where I am at….And make sure that girl follows you and doesn't wander off…" The TentaSpy glared. "Make sure she's also _alone_…The last thing I would want is another fool messing with my plans. Understand?"

_Click_! _Click click click_! _Click-y_! All the Spy Crabs snapped their pinchers together in excitement.

"Good…it would have been unfortunate to remind jou who is boss around 'ere…" The TentaSpy grinned slightly. "Now go…bring that girl to me…I'll be meeting jou all in the sewers…"

The little crabs began to scurry off almost immediately.

"Oh! Jacque!"

The black Spy Crab came to a halt. He turned to his master.

"Tell me…what was her name? Do you remember?" The TentaSpy asked, flicking the cigarette that was in his hand away.

Jacque paused for a moment. _Click click-y click_. He answered.

"Is it now?" the TentaSpy's smile grew wider. "…Nicole Anderson…" he blinked once, turning his eyes from the teal blue to a golden-yellow with reptilian-like slit pupils, his true eyes. "What a beautiful name…" he chuckled darkly as he descended in to the dark waters below.


	29. A RED Reunion

_Author's Note: It is now once again for the Anonymous Review Reply! :D_

_**Nikki**- ROFL! Just reading your quote made my day! XD I loved it! Actually, the Spy Crabs "Click click" because their pinchers click (obviously) in order to communicate with each other. It's kind of like Morse Code...and the TentaSpy can also understand this "Spy Crab Code", should I say. :3 _

_Anyway, here's a nice sized chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Jèrèmie?! I-Is that them over there?!" Nicole asked excitingly, looking over at the RED Team from behind a wall.

The BLU Spy nodded. "Of course…who else do you think they are?"

Nicole giggled softly. "I-I can't believe you're actually letting me return to them! A-Are you sure?"

"Oui, I am sure. There is no other thing to worry about. All threats are gone. You are safe now."

Nicole smiled at Jèrèmie. "You positive…really? You're not going to surprise on me now, are you?"

Smiling, the Spy traced an 'x' over his heart with a single finger. "Jou 'ave my word, chéri." He promised, "Now go, I'm sure they miss you dearly…"

Happily, Nicole gave Jèrèmie a quick hug. "Thank you!" she pulled back, looking quite worrisome. "Will…I ever see you again?" she asked nervously.

Jèrèmie shrugged. "Most likely…but even I don't know…"

Nicole sighed, hanging her head in shame. "Oh…I see…" she flinched as she felt a gloved hand cup under her chin and lift her head up towards the Spy.

"Now don't be like that, chéri…I did not say that we would never see each other again…I'll still be watching you while you're here. I'll protect you…I promise…"

A single tear slid down Nicole's face. Her lower lip quivered and Nicole's smile reappeared. "Oh…J-Jèr…"

The Spy wiped her tear with his other hand. "There, there…I know things will get better soon. Don't cry, it will make things worse…" he sighed, "Go on, now…You don't want to waste time, do you?"

Nicole backed away from Jèrèmie. "Well…ummm, no?" she answered, being unsure of herself. "But what if-?"

"Don't worry about everything else…Just go on…Please, for me? Go and see your friends for me…"

Nicole sighed and nodded. "O-Okay…" she turned away from him and began walking. "Oh! Jèr-!" When Nicole turned back to see the Spy, he had disappeared. "Well," she said to herself with a heavy heart, "I-I-I guess I'll go now…" she turned back and continued to walk towards the RED Team.

The RED Team was sitting together on benches and crates. They were all silent, hanging their heads in shame. Suddenly, Pyro lifted his head and saw her coming. He muffled something excitingly.

"Vhat…?" The Medic moaned, not looking to see where the Pyro was facing, "Vhat is it, Pyro?"

Pyro continued to muffle happily.

"What's gotten into this fiery maggot?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms and his head still facing the dirt covered grounds, "Has he lost it finally?"

Pyro began waving his arms about frantically.

"Yeah, I think he's lost it…" Jake scoffed, trying not to laugh.

Just then, the Sniper looked over to his right. "Oi! Look, mates! Look who's back!" he smiled.

That's when everyone looked over where Benny was looking at. She was coming towards them slowly. Pyro just couldn't hold still any longer. He bolted towards Nicole and wrapped his arms around her, nearly falling over. He muffled like mad, as if over excited.

"Pyro! Hi!" Nicole laughed, hugging him back, "It's good to see you!"

"Little girl is back!" Boleslav cheered.

"Well…put me back in a world war! That little maggot is okay?!" Kyle gasped, standing straight up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nicole's back?! When did that freakin' happen?!" Jake demanded, with a slight grin on his face.

Soon, the rest of the group began joining Nicole and Pyro. All were very excited to see her again. The Pyro finally stepped back, allowing Nicole to move again.

"Fraulein! Dank-Güte! You are alright…How did you come back here safely?! Zhat is impossible! I thought you've been shot!" Klaus asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Guys! Guys!" Nicole grinned, "I'm didn't die at all…I lived…barely…I may have a few injuries…but I will have a full recovery, I promise! I'm okay!"

"Hey! Should we tell 'im?" Jake asked, glancing over at Nicole.

"Who?" Nicole questioned.

Klaus sighed, pushing his glasses back in their place. "Vell…It's about Bill…"

Nicole's smile disappeared. "What?"

"He's very upset about yesterday…He zhinks you are…dead, and he's been off alone all day."

Nicole shook her head in dismay. "No…Let him know that I'm okay! Please! I care for him so much…"

Klaus nodded. "Okay, but I don't know if he'll believe us…" he looked over at his left to see the Engineer sitting in a far corner by himself, playing his guitar somberly. "Herr Engineer!" the Medic called.

Bill did not look up. "What is it, Med?" he groaned.

"Come look! It's ze little fraulein! Zhe's back!"

"Uh-huh…sure…" The Engineer scoffed, "We all know she's dead…and it's all my fault…How could I…? Why…? Why did my sentry shoot her? I-I…just don't understand…"

"I don't understand either, Bill…" Nicole said.

Suddenly, Bill looked up in astonishment. "N-Nikki?!" he placed his guitar by his side. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah! It's me! I'm okay!" Nicole cried out.

A wide smile appeared on the Engineer's face. "NIKKI! IT IS YOU!" he got up and dashed over to the girl. He immediately hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Nikki…Please…forgive me…I didn't know that my sentry would shoot you…"

Nicole broke into tears. "It's okay…It's not your fault, Bill…It was mine…I was wearing a blue bandanna on my arm…" she admitted.

Bill looked at her blankly. "Why?"

Nicole frowned, being ashamed to say anything.

"Oh…You were held hostage by those gutless BLUs, right?" Bill sighed.

Nicole nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess you can say that…"

"Their Spy didn't hurt you, did he?!" The Engineer grew tense.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" Nicole panicked, "He didn't! I swear! He left no scratch on me…"

"He…didn't?" Bill asked in surprise, pulling himself away from Nicole.

"What kind of shonky business it that?" Benny asked, "That Spy is nothing but a two-faced mongrel! He's a snake that speaks with a forked tongue. All Spies are like that…you can't change them…"

Nicole sighed. "Jèrèmie wasn't like that…" she whispered softly.

"What?" Bill gave the girl a peculiar look.

"Uh, it's was nothing…"

"Man, if only Angus was here to see ya!" Bill grinned.

Nicole grew solemn. "Oh…yeah…that…" she took in a deep breath, trying not to get all emotional. "Poor Angus…he was such a good man…and then…and then…" she was too grieved to continue her sentence. "If only he was still alive, it would make this a true reunion."

"And it has!"

Nicole looked over her shoulder to see the RED Demoman standing a few feet behind her. Her eyes widened and her lower jaw dropped. "A-Angus?! I-Is that…you?! But I thought…you were _really_ dead!"

Angus gave a hearty laugh. "'Ave you ever 'eard of respawning, lassie?"

Nicole gave a blank look. "Uh…I thought it didn't exist…"

"Oh nay, it does exist. Why do ya think I'm standin' right 'ere in front of ya? Respawning might take a little while, though…a week at the most, I think…BUT IT BLOODY EXISTS!"

Nicole shrugged. "Uh…I'm actually really confused…but happy to see you!" she smiled.

The Demoman came up to Nicole and patted her on the head. "Good to see ya too, lass!"

Nicole frowned. "Gee…thanks for making me feel small of myself…" she sighed, "But at least everything's okay now…"

Jake looked around. "Hey, um, where's Pyro?"

That's when the group heard flames, screaming, and a muffled laughter. They turned to see Pyro chasing the BLU Spy with his flamethrower. Although he wasn't on fire, the Spy ran for his life.

"Oh look…" Benny chuckled, "Our Pyro's off Spy-Checking again…"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Nicole begged.

That's when everything stopped. Everyone turned to Nicole with great shock and surprise. Even Pyro came to a halt and stopped his flamethrower.

"What?! Nikki…did you really say that?" Bill asked.

"Fraulein?! Vhat vas zhat for? Zhat is an _enemy_ Spy!" Klaus said, glaring at the BLU Spy.

"But…he's…my friend…" Nicole admitted.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Jake snapped, "THAT LOW-LYING SCUMBAG IS _YOUR_ FRIEND?!"

"Well…uh…y-yeah…Who else has been taking care of me this whole time?" Nicole said, sheepishly smiling.

Jèrèmie glanced over at the REDs. "Gentlemen…" he gave a curt nod.

"Jèrèmie! What are you doing here?!" Nicole asked.

"Apparently…standing in the same spot for quite a while isn't the best thing to do… Especially when there is an enemy _Pyro_ around…" the Spy shrugged, glaring hatefully at the Pyro.

"Oh dear…" Klaus eyes widened in shock, "The fraulein actually carez for zis…double agent?!"

"Well, I wouldn't call him that…but I really do care for him…He cared for me." Nicole said, trying to defend for the BLU Spy.

"Are you out of your mind?! That bloody Spy has been hypnotizing you this whole time! Think about it, he _wanted_ you to think that he was the good guy!" Benny accused, grinding his teeth, "He was tricking you, Shelia!"

Nicole turned to the RED Sniper, giving him a surprised look. "What?! N-No! If he wanted to do that to me…I would be dead or raped by now!"

"Now, settle down, gentlemen," Jèrèmie said, "I returned your comrade safely. I have done nothing to her in any harmful and threatening way."

"Hey! Is she still a virgin?" Jake snickered.

"JAKE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Nicole growled, crossing her arms, "I'M STILL A VIRGIN YOU MORON!"

The BLU Spy glared as he came up to the RED Scout. "Boy," he hissed, "if jou _dare_ joke around with that again…" he unfolded his butterfly knife and pressed it against Jake's throat. "…The last thing you will feel is a cold knife and blood tricking down your neck!" he snarled, baring his teeth.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey…t-take it easy there! I didn't mean that…" Jake took several steps back away from the Spy, "Geez…are we havin' a little attitude problem?" he growled.

"See?! I told ya that Spies are wicked mongrels!" Benny said, folding his arms and nodding.

"No!" Nicole disagreed, "Jèrèmie's not like that! That's not his true self! He's only trying to defend me!"

"He's dishonest, Nikki! _All_ Spies are the same, nothing but a bunch of lying scoundrels!" Bill argued, "They're mostly the reason why I have trouble defending my buildings."

"Well, Jèrèmie wasn't trying to be deceitful…" Nicole looked over at the Spy worryingly. "W-Were you?"

Jèrèmie sighed. "Well…they are right…I live to deceive and I deceive to live…It's the natural way of the Spy around 'ere…"

Nicole felt her heart sunk. "So…everything you did for me was…fake?"

"Non, chéri, listen! I care for you…and I'm being sincere…" Jèrèmie approached Nicole slowly.

Nicole looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "W-Well…I guess…I guess…" she paused for a moments as she revisited her thoughts.

But suddenly, The Engineer jumped in front of Nicole and pointed his pistol at the Spy. "Git outta here, you no-good creeper! Or I'm gonna beat you like a rented mule!" he snarled.

"Please, m'sieur…Let me talk to her for just a moment…" Jèrèmie took a step closer.

"I'M GONNA LAY YOU OUT IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TO THIS HERE MISSY!" Bill thundered furiously, "YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HER MIND! YOU'RE DONE HERE! SO I SUGGEST YOU GET SLITHERING BACK TO YOUR BASE AND LEAVE THIS INNOCENT LADY ALONE! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Saying nothing at all, the Spy took several steps back away from the angered Engineer. He looked over at Nicole, who was exceedingly astonished. "Well, chéri…I guess this must mean goodbye…for now…" Jèrèmie sighed, disappearing in his cloak.

"Goodbye…" Nicole answered back weakly.

Bill put his pistol away. "Well, that takes care of everything." He said proudly. He looked over at Nicole. "Don't worry, missy, that Spy won't be bothering you for a while…Sorry if I scared you, there…" he apologized with a sheepish grin.

Nicole nodded and shrugged. "Oh, it's okay. I understand…" she said softly. "Hey, um, what day is it exactly?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"June 16, 1968." Bill answered.

Nicole's heart skipped an entire beat. "Wha-? Wha-?! WHA-?!" she gasped, "1968?!"

"Hey, what's wrong, Shelia?" Benny asked, "Forgot the year or something?" he snickered.

"No! No! No! It's not that…it's just…" Nicole hesitated.

"What is it, maggot, just spit it out already!" Kyle demanded.

"It's not like it's freakin' ridiculous or somethin'…just say it already!" Jake insisted.

"Really, how bad could it be?" Bill asked as he chuckled.

"It's…" Nicole took in a deep breath before continuing, "…It was 2009 where I came from…"

There was an awkward silence before it turned to a burst of laughter. The REDs began cracking up and Nicole's cheeks turned bright red of embarrassment.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" Jake's voice cracked from laughing too hard, "That's almost like freakin' forty years into the future! Are you seriously outta your mind there, Nicole?!"

"Ugh…please don't tell me you've pricked yourself with another syringe with energy booster in it…" Klaus sighed.

"Ya haven't been stealin' my scrumpy, have ye?" Angus mocked.

"Now come on, Nikki, now you're being completely ridiculous." Bill said, chuckling, "2009? There is no possible way that you came from the future."

"Umm…actually I do…" Nicole reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black, thin, rectangular device with a tiny screen and small headphones attached to it. "See?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Jake gasped at the sight of the little gadget, "WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT?!"

"What in tarnations is this?!" Bill demanded, "I've never…and I mean _never_ seen anything like that before in my life…"

"It's my iPod…it's kind of outdated in my time…but it works well." Nicole smirked, "I almost forgot that it was in my pocket for this whole time…" she giggled.

"Vhat does it do?" Klaus asked.

"It plays music…Here I'll show you." Nicole held up the headphones to the Medic. "Here, put these on."

"Uh, okay…" Klaus did as instructed. "Zhey are so tiny…it'z almost impossible to put vhatever zhese things are…"

Nicole then began to turn on her iPod and began pressing and tapping on a few buttons. Just then, The Medic jumped in surprise and Nicole laughed.

"My, my!" Klaus smiled childishly.

"What's it doin'?! What's it doin'?!" Jake panicked, "Is it brain washing him or somethin'?! The last thing we would need is a dumb Medic!"

"Vhat?! I can't hear you over ze music!" Klaus answered quite loudly.

"You mean to tell me that little i-whatever plays music?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-huh!" Nicole nodded, "You know of a computer and a stereo? Put those ideas together and you got this…that's basically what it is."

"Wow! Who knew that future technology is more advanced than I thought…" Bill smiled.

"And now do you guys believe me?"

The REDs nodded quietly, except for Klaus who was in the trance of the music he was listening to.

Nicole then yanked the headphones from Klaus by the chord and rolled them around the iPod.

"Vhat strange but interesting music you have there, fraulein." Klaus grinned.

Nicole shrugged, "Thanks, my friends say that I do have the weirdest music. I think that was…eh…Mike Morasky you were just listening to there…He has pretty cool music, I think…"

"Who?"

"Some composer who did this music for this game, Left 4…oh, wait…you won't know what I am talking about…Sorry, I'll explain to you later…"

"So you are from the future…" Bill concluded.

"Yep." Nicole replied.

"That can only mean one thing…" The Engineer paused and thought for a moment, trying to figure something out. "MY INVENTION!" he gasped, "IT WORKED!"

"What?" Nicole gave Bill a peculiar look.

"I'll explain it when we get back in the base…Come on Nikki, I'll be more than happy to show you." He began walking towards the entrance to the RED building.

The rest of the team followed. Nicole, on the other hand, stood behind. Something had caught her attention. It appeared to be a bright yellow and round.

"Nikki?" Bill called, "Ya comin'?"

"Yeah…" Nicole answered, still focused on the object, "I'll be there in a minute…" she began to walk towards the tiny object. "What is that thing?" she asked herself.

The object suddenly began moving, waving its little pinchers about.

"Oh! It's a…crab?" Nicole smirked. "What's a crab doing here? That's kind of odd…"

The little yellow crab's pinchers began clicking and it began jumping up and down. It smiled cheerfully squeaking with delight.

Nicole laughed. "Aww! That's so adorable! You're cute!"

The crab suddenly began scurrying away from Nicole.

"Oh! Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" Nicole began slowly following the crab. She followed the little crab to a ditch filled with water which led to the sewer paths that tunneled into a hill towards her right. Down by the entrance to the sewers were a few more crabs of different colors.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Nicole's smile grew. "There are more of them… Are they all coming from in those sewers?" she approached closer to the edge of the platform. "I still can't believe that crabs actually live here…"

Meanwhile, down by the ditch, a black crab hid itself in the sewer tunnel. It looked around frantically, trying to find something in the low lit sewer tunnel. It stopped as it saw moment, and it clicked its pinchers as it saw a pair of two yellow glowing orbs emerging from the shadowy waters far off. Other crabs began clicking their pinchers and looking at each other, communicating.

"What's all this about?" Nicole asked.

"Aye! Lassie?" The Demoman called.

Nicole turned to see Angus coming towards her. "Oh, Hey Angus…Are they calling for me?" she asked.

The Demoman did not answer, his focus was on the small group of crabs. His eye widened.

"Uhhh…okay…" Nicole gave Angus a funny look before continuing to head towards the crabs.

"NAY! LASS! STOP!" Angus came charging at her, his left arm wrapped around her neck. "DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" He took out his sticky launcher and pointed it at the crabs. "GET BACK, YA BLOODY SCOUNDRALS!" he growled at the crabs angrily, "GO BACK FROM WHICH YE CAME!"

Being intimidated, the crabs crawled back into the sewer tunnels quickly for their lives.

"What is it?! What's wrong with you?! Why are you freaking out? It's just crabs…" Nicole gasped, trying to pry herself from the Demoman's grip.

"Sorry, lassie, but I couldn't let ya go any further near those _blasted_ sewers!" Angus hissed, putting his sticky launcher away.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

Angus pulled back his arm. "I'll tell ya later…Let's get out of here…" he placed his arm around Nicole's shoulders and guided her away from the water-filled ditch and from the sewer tunnels.

"Umm…okay…" Nicole said, questioning about the Demoman's strange behavior.


	30. Developing Plans

_Author's Note: And now it's the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Dr. Lightbulb**- Why yes, the TentaSpy IS trying to sap Nicole. And she isn't going to like it one bit. XP Yes, that was kind of an interesting twist, huh? I just think that the RED and BLU Team hate each other (But that's just my own opinion). Thanks so much!_

_Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did wrting it! :D_

* * *

"Nikki! Over here! This is what I wanted to show you!" Bill called.

Nicole came in the engineering room. "Whoa…" she awed at the machine in the center. It may have similar like a telephone booth, but the gadgets and wires around it made it look fascinating.

Bill came right up to the giant machine and turned to Nicole. "This here building of mine is one of my best…I call it…The Universal Teleporter…Or U.T. for short."

"What does it do?" Nicole asked.

"What's it do?! Well, I'll tell ya. It can send one person from one place to another…Now I know that doesn't sound that impressive so far…but this advance piece of machinery can not just send one to a completely new destination outside of this Fortress, but it can also send one to a whole other time."

"…Another…time?" Nicole's eyebrow arched.

"That's right, little missy! Here, I'll give you an example…Let's say that you wanted to go to Louisiana of '45, all you have to do is press these here buttons," He pointed at a keyboard attached to the machine, "Pick the buttons that match your destination, then the only thing you'd have to do is git right in and wait to be transported into a whole new place at a whole new time. Same steps for a futuristic destination, just pick the exact time, date, and place and you're good to go like a cowboy in a rodeo. It can even track people from all over and in different times."

Nicole eyes widened. "Really? And how did you come up with that kind of technology? Even in my own time, our scientists and engineers haven't come up with that kind of stuff yet…let alone build something like this in a short period of time…"

Bill laughed. "That's kind of strange there, missy, I'd thought your time had more advanced technology that we do right now. Maybe you came from another dimension or universe…but I honestly don't know yet…" the Engineer shrugged, "Anywho, I came up with this here baby a while back."

"Which was?" Nicole inquired.

"I was hired in '67 here just for some simple planning on my buildings you see today," Bill explained, "But this here machine…this here teleported was a little ol' secret of mine for a long time, even before I arrived in these parts as a RED member…until I first introduced it to Klaus, who also helped me out with this invention along with Pyro, who apparently knows a bit of engineering…"

"Huh, I didn't know that Klaus knew engineering…" Nicole tried to imagine the Medic working with machinery and giggled at the thought.

"Sure did, he actually worked out the chemistry of the U.T, which I can't explain how he did it…and I was blown back when Pyro was starting to help out. I had no idea that little firebug knew something about engineering…He's such a mysterious fella…"

Nicole smiled. "Yep…he sure is." She snickered.

"Anyway, this here U.T. took us a weeks to plan and months to actually build it. But it was all worth it. We just finished it last week…right before you appeared out of nowhere. So apparently, my U.T. works!" the Engineer smiled.

"That's great!" Nicole cheered, "Does it still work?"

"Course it does! It can even send you back to New York in your year…but I can't do it right now."

Nicole's smile instantly disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"Well, once it's been used, it takes a whole week to recharge completely. And since it was used at the same time it was completely built…it's still rechargin'…"

"What?! It's been used…I can't imagine who would use it…that _is_ odd…" Nicole said, remembering what the RED Spy had told her and trying to sound like she knew nothing about it, "How much more time does it have?"

"Lucky for you, ya don't have to wait much longer. I'd say about a day or two and U.T. will be ready!"

Nicole nodded and noticed small rectangular devices, each with a single red button. "Hey! What are those?" she asked.

"Oh! These little guys can teleport ya back here in the Fortress right next to the U.T. with a simple push on the button. I'm still need to make four more, so I can finally introduce the rest of the REDs to the U.T. With this special teleporter, those gutless BLUs won't suspect a thing."

"Umm…hey, Bill? Are you sure that nobody knows of this?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well…what if…certain Spies had been watching you undercover or in secret…?" Nicole asked.

Bill's smile disappeared. "Dog-gone it! You could be right! Those blasted Spies keep going into everything I create! If they get their dirty paws on this building…it's all over…I better make sure none of those weasels set a foot in this place."

Nicole could only nod. She didn't want to make the Engineer feel any worse.

* * *

An angry TentaSpy looked down upon a certain yellow Spy Crab as he sat on his rocky throne. "Pierre, how could you fail me this time?!" he hissed, "I thought you were supposed to make sure no humans were around."

Pierre, the horrified Spy Crab, trembled in fright as he looked up into the TentaSpy's menacing golden eyes that towered above him. _Click_!_ Click_!_ Click-y_!_ Click click_! His pinchers tapped as the little yellow crab panicked.

"I gave you once chance, mon ami…and you failed me. This was supposed to be a simple task, no? You and the rest of the Spy Crabs were supposed to lead Mademoiselle Nicole into the sewers. I believe that it was you that volunteered to lead this mission, oui?"

The little Spy Crab hesitated. _Click…Click…click-y…_

The TentaSpy growled as a tentacle coiled around the yellow Spy Crab and hoisted up. "You do realize what this means for you, am I right?!"

Pierre began squeaking in terror, trying to squirm its way out from the tentacles grip.

"I'm sorry, my friend…but I cannot allow you to go unpunished any longer…" He placed the crab gently on the stone arm rest to his right. Then, he whipped out his butterfly knife in lightning speed. He glared at the Spy Crab, who was too afraid to even budge. "I'm so vey sorry, Pierre…this will hurt me more that it will hurt you…" Quickly, he jammed the knife through the crab, killing it almost instantly.

The other Spy Crabs that were nearby flinched in shock to see the death of a fellow comrade. They all looked up at the TentaSpy in pure terror, even little Jacque.

"Go…leave…all of you…let me be…" the TentaSpy commanded solemnly.

The Spy Crabs began scattering away, hiding themselves from their master.

"Jacque…can you stay for a while? I would like to have a word with jou."

The little black crab squeaked and jumped in alarm. He skidded towards the TentaSpy reluctantly. _Click, click, click-y_?

"Oh Jacque…mon ami…I apologize for what I 'ave done and for scaring you…" a tentacle reached out towards the black crab in a friendly matter, "I know what I did was wrong to you…" The TentaSpy blinked, his golden eyes turning into the calm teal color.

Shyly, the black crab hopped on to the tentacle. He only looked at the TentaSpy in silence as he was lifted up towards his friend.

"Jacque…you must understand me…I…do not like killing jour kind at all…I detest it as much as jou do…It pains me to even harm one…But how else am I supposed to make you all obey my word?"

All that came out from Jacque was a tiny whimper.

"There, there, Jacque…I would _never_ do that to you…I had to punish Pierre for his continuous mistakes…and I could not let him go unpunished for the rest of his life…I 'ave to teach you all, even if it means by severe punishment…But you, mon ami, are different, I already know that you try your very best to obey. Jou're very special…You actually understand me more than anyone." The TentaSpy's clawed hand reached out towards Jacque.

The little crab crawled on to his hand. _Click click-y_! _Click. Click…_

The TentaSpy sighed. "I understand, Jacque…I'm trying _very_ hard not to kill your kind by punishment…I care for each and every one of you…"

_Click_? _Click-y click_? _Click click-y_? The little black Spy crab looked over by Pierre's body.

"Don't worry, Jacque, I promise to bury him with respect. He was such a good petite Spy Crab, no? And yes, Jacque, I bury all the Spy Crabs when they die, I promise."

_Click_?

"I said just don't worry about it…it will make things worse…You trust me right?"

The little crab purred of delight as a black tentacle stroked him.

"Good…now go on…I'm not in a good mood right now…you don't mind leaving me alone, do you?" a small smirk appeared on the TentaSpy's face.

Jacque blinked. _Click_.

"Excellent." He placed the little crab down back on the ground, "Off you go then…"

The little crab scurried away, knowing that it had nothing to worry about.

Once he knew he was alone, the TentaSpy pulled out his knife of from the carcass next to him and put it away. "I tried burying crabs…but they think wrong of me anyway…So I must do what I must…" with a heavy heart, he yanked a claw from the body and started to bite into it. He swallowed the first bite in a matter of seconds, and his eyes reverted back to the golden yellow. "Now how am I supposed to get Mademoiselle Nicole…" he thought for a moment as he began eating the crab claw. "Ah yes," he smiled as he swallowed the last bite, "I wonder if the girl can be coaxed by music…perfect…" The TentaSpy chuckled darkly, "That will do just fine…I'll get her myself. This ought to be easy." He picked up the rest of the crab remains. "Now, to finish the rest of this off…These crabs aren't as bad as I once thought…" he grinned as he took another bite.

* * *

_Author's Note: Awww! Wasn't it fun reading about the TentaSpy's soft side...while it lasted? LOL! If any of you are confused (which I'm guessing there will be a few confusions), please let me know. I'll be happy to answer all questions (as long it goes along with the story, of course!) :3_


	31. Tale of the Sewer Monster

_Author's Note: Well, it's time once again for the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Sigh_Gr**- Yep, that TentaSpy is quite cruel, isn't he? Yes! I think Jacque is awesome too! :D Sure, the TentaSpy can't tell his little buddy he eats the other Spy Crabs whenever they die, but he only does it (when none of the crabs are looking, of course) because he doesn't want any of the crabs to go like: "HOLY CRAP! OUR MASTER IS SICK AND DOES TERRIBLE THINGS TO US!" whenever they unbury a body or two. Besides, Spy Crab deaths are quite rare. But yes, the TentaSpy is very corrupted. And also, he cares about the Spy Crabs very much (you'll see how much he cares for them TRULY in a later chapter). Yes, I came up with the Time Teleporter thing a while back, and I thought it would explain everything on how Nicole even got to the Fortress (or 2Fort). LOL! Dancing Medic. I don't know how he would dance to Left 4 Dead music (which would be even funnier!), but that would be awesome if he did. :D Yes, I did enjoy your spelling errors! Your review was a fun to read! X3 Thanks!_

_**Dr. Lightbulb**- I WANT ONE TOO! That way, I can go to 2Fort whenever I wanted! :D It would be SOOO much fun! Thanks for the review. Since the next chapter's up, you can now see what happens next! X3_

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a quiet night as the RED Team and Nicole sat around a tame campfire out in the Badlands. The stars were shining like glowing orbs in the velvet black skies. Bill was playing a soft tune on his acoustic guitar with Nicole right next to him. Kyle held his cup of coffee. Benny leaned against a box with his hat over his head, trying to fall asleep. Boleslav was nibbling on a sandwich. Jake tossed his baseball up and caught it repeatedly. Pyro sat on the ground quietly with his trusted axe in his hands and looking towards the fire as if obsessed by its orange glow. Klaus was reading a thick book about the medical field. It was once again one of those rare moments of peace and tranquility.

Everything seemed fine, but the Demoman seemed anxious. He seemed to be tense as he silently listened to the fire's crackles. "Oi, lassie?" he called.

Nicole, who was next to Angus, looked up. "Yeah?"

"'Ave I told ye of the…" he grew even quieter, "…sewer monster 'round 'ere?"

Nicole frowned as she shook her head. "No…"

Kyle scoffed, trying to hide his smile. "Psssh, yeah right…sewer monster…" he grumbled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

Angus glared at the Soldier. "Nay! It's bloody real! I've seen it with me own eye!"

Nicole perked up a little. "Is there really such thing as this sewer monster?"

A small smirk appeared on the Demoman's face. "Remember when I stopped ya from goin' into those sewers?"

Nicole nodded. "Yep…I'm still confused why…but I can see you're about to explain why you freaked out there on me…"

"Well, lass, you may not believe me, but a gruesome sewer monster lives in there. It's a cold-blooded creature…craving for blood…_our_ blood."

Another chuckle came from Kyle. "Oh boy…here we go again…"

Nicole grew tense. "What?"

Angus nodded. "That's right, whatever that thing is…it preys on _our_ flesh! It's a man-eater! No joke, I've seen remains in those cursed sewers before I was attacked!"

Nicole felt her heart jump. "What?! Attacked?! Really?! What happened?!"

Angus laughed as he saw Nicole nearly jump up on to her feet. "Now, now, settle down, lass, I was getting there."

"Since when did you go into those sewers?" Kyle asked mockingly, "Nobody goes in there at all."

"Who's tellin' the bloody story 'ere?!" Angus snapped.

The Soldier shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Anywho…" the Demoman continued, "'Twas a long while back, I was chasin' after a BLU Heavy…cocky, fat bugger…He ran into the sewer tunnels, and I followed 'im. At first, those dark tunnels didn't bother me at all, despite the fact that I was lost in there for a good 'mount of time. But that was before I saw what remained of that same Heavy in the shallow waters."

Nicole gasped. "He…died?"

"Aye…I figured that he was eaten alive as I found flesh chunks missin' from his neck and gorged out eyes. But that was only the beginning…"

Nicole leaned forward towards the Demoman, excited to hear more of the story.

"I was standin' on the platform when I felt something snake 'round me ankle. I looked to see this…creature…I couldn't tell what it was…but I swear it looked a lot like a man."

Nicole blinked in confusion. "Uh…like a man?"

"Those tunnels where almost pitch-black! I couldn't bloody tell what it truly was! But I know is that about half it was human-like! I tried to fight back, but those…tentacles wouldn't let go as they tried to pull me out of the platform and into the water."

Nicole tilted her head to one side. "Okay, really? Tentacles?" she almost laughed, "Are you sure you weren't drunk or something?"

Angus glared and pulled up the sleeve on his right arm. "Does _this_ look like I was drunk back then?!"

Nicole eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be teeth marks all over his arm. "Uhhh…no…"

"The red rings disappeared months ago…but the scars…they will _never_ fade…" The Demoman pulled the sleeve over his arm again. "I can remember the whole thing like it 'twas yesterday…The pain as those sharp teeth pierced me skin…the slippery tentacles latchin' on ta me…It was like it was the bloody end of me world…" he looked over at Nicole, who was practically at the verge of screaming. "I was lucky to get away alive…"

"How…did you do it?" Nicole asked, tensing up.

"I was able to grab me gun and shoot at it…I knew I missed, probably I spooked that devil off…After I was freed, I managed to get out of those…terrible tunnels and back outside…I was healed by Klaus…but he didn't believe me story…"

"And I still don't, dummkoft!" Klaus answered back, not looking up from reading.

"That's why I didn't want ye to go in those sewers, lassie," Angus said, looking back at the girl, "I didn't want ya to go through the same thing I went. Boy, was that monster strong. With my guess, I bet it take on two Heavies at the _bloody_ same time! But if it only goes for men's flesh and blood…I wonder what it goes after in a young lass like yerself…"

Nicole flinched. "Uhh…let's not go too far there, Angus…" she nervously laughed.

"Let me give ya fair warning, lassie, once those tentacles get'cha…they won't let go." The Demoman's arms slowly reached out towards Nicole, his fingers wiggling about.

"Ehh!" Nicole leaned back, trying to stay out of the arms' reach. "Stop teasing me!" she almost held on to Bill for safety.

"Now, now, Angus, let's not scare the little lady with your ghost stories…She's already had a long day to begin with."

Angus pulled his arms back and smirked. "It ain't a ghost story if that sewer monster's still alive!" The Demoman laughed as he took a swig of his scrumpy.

"Alright, Nikki, Angus is just exaggerating…probably mistake that sewer critter with a Spy or somethin'…" Bill said, patting Nicole's head.

Nicole frowned. "Please don't baby me…it only makes me feel worse…but thanks."

"Ha ha ha!" Jake laughed, "Bet'cha you're goin' to get nightmares, huh? Ooh! Poor, poor, Nicole, afraid of some fairy tale that doesn't even FREAKIN' exist! What's the matter, woss? Ya scared somethin' is gonna bite ya?"

Nicole sighed as she rolled her eyes. "No, Jake…at least I don't cry for my mom anymore."

Jake scoffed. "Is that the best ya got?"

Nicole giggled. "I'm working on it…"

The Scout laughed as he placed his baseball aside. "Woo…I'm freakin' exhausted."

"Good to know, maggot…" Kyle moaned.

"Hey! Are we havin' pancakes tomorrow?"

Kyle moaned in annoyance. "I don't know, why ask, you twitchy little worm?!"

Jake chuckled. "You know, you're really funny when ya get pissed off."

Kyle growled, grinding his teeth together.

The Scout laughed. "See? You're funny when you're angry!"

"You know what you're having for breakfast tomorrow, Scout? A mouthful of dirt when I'm through with you. So shut up, mamma's boy!"

Jake gasped. "Oh! Why you-!" he pouted, crossing his arms.

Nicole couldn't help but laugh a bit. "He got you good, Jake."

"So he did…" Jake snorted, rolling his eyes, "Yeah right!"

Nicole smiled and laughed, trying to forget the horrors of the tale that the Demoman had told just before. The story itself seemed to be a mystery. But the biggest mystery of them all to her was why the Soldier was drinking coffee in the middle of the night.


	32. A Bigger Enemy

Nicole's eyes slowly opened as the morning sun shined down upon her. With a quick yawn, she looked around to see if anyone else was awake. The RED Team was all still asleep and the fire was completely out. Nicole quietly sat up and walked away, hoping not to disturb anyone.

"Well, maybe a short walk around here would wake me up a bit more." Nicole said to herself, heading out towards the RED Building. She stopped and took one quick look back at the REDs. She smiled to herself, grateful that she was surrounded by trusted friends that seemed to care for her.

Then, Nicole's smile quickly disappeared as she thought of the BLU Spy. "Oh…Jèrèmie…" she sighed, looking back at her memories from the past few days. "I already miss you…How the heck am I going to convince the REDs that you're really a nice guy?" she asked to herself. But then she recalled the words of the Spy that seemed to have broken her spirit: _I live to deceive and I deceive to live…It's the natural way of the Spy around 'ere…_Nicole almost broke in to tears as she heard his soothing voice in her head. "No…you weren't being deceitful…I know it! I have to let the others know that you were truthful…" she muttered to herself weakly, "Please don't tell me you've been lying to me this whole time…"

Suddenly, Nicole grew silent as she heard a soft singing voice. "Huh?" she looked back at the REDs to see if anyone was starting to awaken. But everyone she knew was still fast asleep. "That's odd…" she whispered to herself, "Is there anyone else around here?" she asked.

The singing continued, ringing like heavenly bells. Nicole listened in awe. "Wow…that's…really beautiful…" she smiled slightly, "Where's that coming from?" she began to look around and follow the voice. "I hope they don't mind if I'm gone for just a few minutes…" she wondered out loud, heading towards the water ditch and the sewer tunnels.

Nicole stopped and stared blankly at the sewer tunnels nearby. She remembered the Demoman's story very clearly, although she was unsure to believe him or not. She had a feeling that the monster in his story did not really exist in the real world, but she also did not know if the Fortress was located in the real world itself. Then suddenly, she remembered a certain BLU Scout run in there before she was shot down by the RED Sentry a couple of days before.

_You know what? Screw this!_, Chris' irritating voice echoed in her thoughts, _If you're going to be a wimp and not fight, I'm going to make myself useful by headin' ov'r to the REDs and kick _their_ butts! Besides, I _know_ that I'm tougher than ya! So I'll see you later, shrimp_! Nicole growled as she remembered the BLU Scout. "That stupid Scout! He was so annoying!" she pouted. But her train of thought was once again interrupted by the same angelic voice. She looked over to her left and headed towards that direction. As she grew closer, the singing grew louder and more melodic.

"That voice…" Nicole mumbled to herself, "…It kind of reminds me of Halo for some strange reason…Maybe I should stop playing video games for a while…_if_ I get back home…"

Nicole came to a stop. The watery path came to a dead end. At the end of the trail was a small, circular, murky pond. In the center was a figure dressed in all black, dancing around gracefully in the water. For some reason she could not explain, Nicole inched closer. "Wow…that's so beautiful."

The figure stopped and turned to Nicole, "Merci…" he responded.

Nicole nearly jumped back in shock. "Oh! I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…"

The Spy dressed in black smiled as he came up to the edge of the pond. "I don't mind. I enjoy company…and I love to have an audience that appreciates my talent."

"Well…you're talent is quite…amazing…" Nicole complemented, "I mean, I never heard anything quite like it before."

"I can understand." The unknown Spy chuckled.

"So…uh…where did you come from?" Nicole asked.

"I live around here…"

Nicole nodded. "Uh…okay."

The Spy looked at her. "Chéri, come over here…I don't bite…"

Even when he was speaking normally, Nicole was enchanted by his soft and gentle voice. It was almost like he was putting her under a spell. She came closer to him, looking deep into his cool, teal eyes. "Umm, alright then…"

"Do _you_ live around here?" The Spy asked.

"Oh! No, I don't. I'm kind of…visiting…" Nicole answered shyly.

"I see…"

As if randomly, an idea struck her mind. "Hey, what team are you on? I didn't know there was a third team that wore all black."

The Spy frowned. "Non, there is no third team. I work alone and for myself." He answered flatly.

Nicole blinked in surprise. It struck her as odd to have a Spy wear black instead of the red or blue she saw before for no apparent reason. But what really surprised the most her was what position he was in. "Why are you in the water?" she asked, "Doesn't that ruin your suit or something?"

"Not really…This suit is…very special, I should say." The Spy inched closer to Nicole.

Nicole nodded her head slowly as she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. "So…um, what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"Well…I thought I could come out here and practicing singing." The Spy answered.

"But…why in the water?" Nicole questioned, "It kind of makes no sense to me at all…"

The Spy smirked. "Do you want me to tell you a _special_ little secret of mine?"

Nicole gave the mysterious Spy a peculiar look. "Uh…does it involve why you're in that murky pond?"

"Oui."

Again, Nicole drew closer, getting onto one knee and positioning herself next to him on the edge of the small pond. The Spy approached closer to her, coming closer to the edge. Nicole began to wonder what was making the unusual Spy anxious.

But before she could think of anything else, Nicole gasped as she felt something slippery wrap around her leg. "What the-?!" she jumped as she saw the black snake-like thing try to pull her in. "What is that thing?!" she looked over at the Spy in distress. "Hey! Can you help me while you're-?!" she stopped herself, intimidated of what she saw before her.

The last thing she saw was two golden, reptilian-like eyes staring right at her and a smile with exceptionally sharp teeth before she was yanked into the water and felt a familiar sharp pinch on her neck before her consciousness faded.

* * *

The Soldier was the first to wake up. "I. Hate. Mornings." He grumbled as he looked up. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MAGGOT?! BOYS! WE GOT OURSEVLES AN INTRUDER!" Kyle stood up as he started to shout at the top of his lungs.

One by one, the rest of the RED Team began waking up to Kyle's alarm. They quickly stood up and glared hatefully at the BLU Spy that had appeared before them. "Vhat do you vant now, dummkoft?!" Klaus hissed.

"I'd told ya that I would kill ya if you came back, you gutless snake!" Bill hissed, taking out his pistol and pointing at the Spy.

"Relax, gentlemen…" Jèrèmie said, "I come in peace."

"If you're here to complain about your missin' BLU Scout, then forget it! We already told you that we don't know where he's at, wanker!" Benny snapped.

"It's not about our Scout, m'siuer." The BLU Spy answered flatly, "It's about Mademoiselle Nicole…"

Bill frantically looked around lowering his pistol. "Hey! Where's the missy?!" he asked.

The Soldier immediately pointed at Jèrèmie. "You kidnapped her again, didn't you?!" he barked.

"Non, m'sieur…I didn't. Something else took her." The BLU Spy said coldly.

Kyle snorted of disapproval. "Yeah right, Frenchie! Prove it wasn't your fault _this_ time!"

Giving the Solider a dark look, Jèrèmie took out a small black object from his suit pocket. "I found this by the water way…"

Klaus gasped as he recognized Nicole's iPod. "Zhat is ze fraulein's little music box!"

Kyle grunted, nearly laughing at Jèrèmie. "Oh, come on! Is that the best you got? How do we know that it wasn't _you_ that took it from her possession after _you_ snatched her with _your_ greedy little hands?!"

Angrily, Jèrèmie came right up to the unimpressed Soldier. "Listen _carefully_, m'sieur!" he hissed, "There is a _bigger_ problem going on than our _little_ argument! The poor petite fille could be _anywhere_! She is in _great_ danger! If I knew where she was at, I wouldn't be here!" he took out his butterfly knife and pressed it against Kyle's throat. "Please, _m'sieur_, I'm asking you…help me find her…I…care for her more than _anything_…And I will not be able to find her in time by myself…I need more help…How am I going to convince you that I'm _not_ the _real_ enemy here?!"

"Oi, Spy! Did you say you found that by the water way?!" the Demoman asked, suddenly tensing up, "Ah, bloody…I hope she didn't go in there…" he muttered to himself.

The Soldier sighed. "Well…" he paused for a moment, thinking over his final decision.


	33. Meet the TentaSpy

_Author's Note: And now it's time for the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Sigh_Gr**: Thanks. I just hope I'm not too fast for you. XP Yes, a tenta-snatch is always a bad thing...especially if you're Nicole. LOL! Nicole's a video game nerd, but she doesn't like to show it off in public as much. XD That's right, the TentaSpy can sing...Maybe it's the sharp teeth like you said. LOL! I don't know really how he sings like an angel...I guess it came natural to him or something. Well, about the BLU Scout...you'll see what happened to him in this chapter (you may be right). Yes, Chris was a jerk, wasn't he? :P Actually, Nicole woke up before the singing, but that would be funny if it woke her up and not the rest of the REDs. I agree, Demo is awesome! :D Aww, thanks! I love the support you're giving me. ^__^_

_**IRemember**: I'm glad you love this story as much as I love writing it. Well, I'm also happy you like my quick updates. I'm just excited about this story, that's all. Thank you so much! I appreciate your total support. I'm really excited you love everything about this story!_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Nicole opened her eyes as she felt a gentle drop of water land on her nose and splatter on her face. She groaned and slowly lifted her head as she regained her vision. She blinked in surprise to see something on top of her stomach. "What the…?"

The little black crab chirped and began clicking its pinchers. Then, it jumped off from Nicole and skittered away.

"That…was weird…" Nicole sighed, "Okay, let's see where I'm tied this time…" She smiled to see that her arms were free, but her smile quickly disappeared to see her ankles tied together with simple rope. "Dang it! Not again! Well…at least with my arms free, I might have a chance to get out of here…"

"Jou're not going anywhere, ma chéri…"

Nicole gasped. "N-No…It can't be…" she looked over to her left and screamed in horror. "HOLY-! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Her captor sat upon a throne of rocks and stone. It was the strange and mysterious Spy dressed in all black that she had encountered before. His golden reptilian eyes looked down upon her. His evil smile revealed sharp and pointed teeth. Instead of two legs, eight, huge, long, inky black tentacles slithered towards Nicole. "Well, well, well…Good to see you're alive." He chuckled darkly as he examined her.

Nicole tried to scoot away, but one tentacle caught her legs and she was pulled towards the creature. "Please! No! Let me go! Release me _now_!"

"All in good time, ma cher." He cackled. He paused for a moment, still staring at her. "My, my…you're quite a catch, aren't you?"

Another black tentacle crept up to Nicole and began stroking her cheek. She flinched in response, tears flowing down her face. "Stop…please…"

"Now, now, chéri, don't be frightened…See? I think they really like you."

Two more tentacles coiled around her waist. Nicole trembled. Her mind had gone blank as she continued to whimper.

"Awww, what's wrong, chéri? You seem rather…cold. Here, let me help you with that." The half human, half octopus creature sneered.

Nicole grimaced. "What?" In seconds, she was carefully lifted up off from the ground and onto his lap. A few tentacles kept their grip around her waist and legs while another one wrapped around both of her hands. "What the heck are you?!" she demanded weakly as the Demoman's story of the sewer monster came back into her mind, "Y-You're…not human at all!"

"Chéri…I am the TentaSpy, but my name is Damien Dracul…but you may call me Damien, of course. And you must be Nicole Anderson…I've heard all about jou."

Nicole continued to shiver in fear, keeping her mouth completely shut.

"Oh? Is there something the matter, ma petite squatine? I thought you would warm up being with moi." Damien snickered.

Nicole quickly shook her head in silence.

"Well, there must be something wrong…" Damien smirked, as a tentacle came up to Nicole's face.

Nicole looked away. "No…" she gasped as she felt the tentacle wipe one of her tears.

"Shh…There's nothing to be afraid of. I have no intention of harming you in any way. I can be _exceedingly_ gentle..." Damien assured. He then noticed the scar on Nicole's left cheek and gasped. "Oh? What is _this_? Did someone hurt you? That's terrible! How could someone hurt such a sweet and gentle fille like yourself?"

Nicole flinched as she felt the tentacle cup under her chin and lift her head towards the TentaSpy. Her spine tingled as she felt the fleshy pink suction cups stick to her bare skin.

"I understand that you're confused and have no idea what to do or what to even think of me. Jou just have to trust me, that's all." Damien leaned closer to her. "Do _you_ trust me?" he whispered.

Nicole's eyes widen in shock. "Uhhh…w-well…"

Damien laughed darkly. "You don't have to answer right away, chéri…"

When Nicole looked deep into his golden eyes, she completely froze. She had no feeling at all. She couldn't move or budge, even if she tried. Her mind was completely empty. No matter how hard she tried to look away, Nicole's amber eyes were locked with his.

"Now tell me, where are you from?" Damien asked.

"…N-New York…" Nicole answered shyly.

"Really? How _very_ interesting…" Damien smiled as he took out a cigarette and lighter.

Nicole suddenly realized that something was terribly out of place. "Wait…where'd my jacket go?!" she asked in a panic as she looked down to see her gray shirt.

"Relax, ma chéri, I have it hanging to dry…" Damien answered, chuckling a bit.

Nicole's eyes barely shifted towards a stalagmite with her black jacket resting on top before they looked back right at the TentaSpy.

Damien placed the cigarette in his mouth while he lit it with his lighter. He glanced over at his captive as he took in a breath, saying not a word to her.

"What…do you want with me…?" Nicole asked softly.

Damien laughed, smoking escaping from his mouth. "I cannot tell you just yet…It will ruin the surprise…"

Nicole turned pale, not wanting to know of Damien's surprise for her.

Just then, a low grumble was heard. Nicole jumped in alarm.

"Oh! Pardon me…" The TentaSpy smirked. The tentacle that was on Nicole neck pulled away, making a sickening popping sound. He carefully set Nicole down back on to the ground before he rose and slithered off, leaving Nicole behind.

"What the heck was that for?" Nicole asked quietly to herself as she watched Damien slip into the water nearby and swam off, keeping his upper human half just above the surface. "I'm really confused now…but this could also be my chance." She looked around at the cavern.

The cavern was low lit, thanks to the path to the sewers from the other side. Most of the cave was filled with crystal clear water. Stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere and there were some small rocky platforms scattered across the area. Nicole crawled towards the edge and to the water, trying to figure out an escape route. She looked over to her right, and noticed something quite disturbing.

Damien was on another rocky island, chewing on something that looked like an arm. Next to him was a pile of something Nicole couldn't figure out. Her eyes narrowed, but then suddenly widened again to finally realize what the TentaSpy was eating. It was a body, a human body with bones sticking out from it and covered in dried blood. To make things worse, Nicole recognized the blue shirt, dark cap, and orange-colored headset. It was the body of the BLU Scout that Damien was feasting upon.

Nicole almost screamed in terror, remembering Angus' words: …_Whatever that thing is…it preys on __our__ flesh! It's a man-eater! _Nicole shivered at the thought of the TentaSpy chewing on her neck. "I can't let him eat me…" she muttered as she inched towards the edge of the platform she was on. "It's now or never…" Nicole carefully placed her legs in the water, sitting right at the edge. She quickly glanced over at the same spot to where the TentaSpy was at, but he wasn't there anymore.

Before Nicole could react, Nicole felt something tug on her legs. "Oh crap…"

"Bonjour, ma ami!" Damien said as he popped out of the water in front of her, resting his crossed arms on her legs.

"AHHH!" Nicole yelped in alarm. She gasped as she felt tentacles coil around her legs underneath the water.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damien asked, spitting out the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"Uhh…ummm…" Nicole couldn't think of a good excuse.

Damien snorted. "That's what I thought…"

Nicole's lower lip began to quiver. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I'm not angry…just…surprised is all that you would even attempt to escape from moi. Jou know that it will do you no good, chéri."

Nicole tried to pull her legs up, but the tentacles that were around them were too strong for her.

A wicked smile appeared on the TentaSpy's face, revealing blood stained teeth. "You're quite desperate, no?" his clawed fingers began creeping up Nicole's legs.

Nicole began shivering. "Leave me alone! Stop it!" she demanded.

Damien rose out from the water, leaning closer to the girl. "Begging is not going to change my mind, ma squatine."

Nicole leaned back, trying to stay away from the TentaSpy. "Please…stop!" she pleaded, lying completely on her back.

Damien got on top of her, placing his gloved hands on her shoulders and pinning her in place. "Are you afraid, Mademoiselle Nicole?" he mocked cruelly.

"Get off of me, freak!" Nicole whimpered as her heart raced and pounded in her chest. She felt one tentacle slither on her, snaking around on her and right between her breasts. She froze in fear, cold sweat was trickling down her neck. The tentacle came up to her face, stroking it ever so gently.

"There, there, now, don't be scared, ma petite squatine. As I said before, I promise not to hurt you in any way." Damien leaned even closer to her. "Hold still, ma chéri, this won't take long." He whispered in her ear.

Nicole cried as she tried to squirm free, but a tentacle wrapped over her mouth.

"Now, now, struggling will only make things worse." Damien chuckled as he snarled right into her ear.

Nicole's trembled and moaned. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

Just then, Damien paused. "Hmm…this won't work at all…"

Nicole opened her eyes in surprise, confused at the TentaSpy's sudden stop.

Damien carefully slid off from her and back into the water. He pondered for a bit, placing a clawed finger up to his chin.

Nicole sat up as the tentacle around her mouth uncoiled and rested on her shoulders. She gave Damien a confused look.

Suddenly, Damien looked over at Nicole. He stretched for his hand. "Shall we?"

Nicole tilted her head to one side. "What?"

Damien grabbed her hand, pulling Nicole towards him. He placed one hand just below her waist and his other hand tightly grasping her right.

"What are you doing?!" Nicole demanded, "Are you mad?!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Damien laughed, "We're dancing."

Nicole's expression turned blank. "What? Why?"

"For the fun of it, of course..." The TentaSpy smirked before he began dancing around in the water. He kept his and Nicole's upper half above the surface, keeping two of his tentacles curled around her legs.

Nicole could only stare at Damien of complete confusion as he led her around. However, she awed at the fact that the TentaSpy could glide across the water's surface gracefully. The pleasant tune he hummed was putting her into a small trance of some sort. She suddenly was startled when Damien twirled her around a few times. The only thing she could do was just stay still as Damien waltzed across the water with her.

Finally, Damien spun around one last time before taking her and lowering her just a few inches, still keeping her above water. He held her in the dip position for what seemed to be forever. His hands gripped her arm and waist, making sure that she wouldn't slip out from his grasp and into the water. Nicole, on the other hand, was just simply staring at him in great confusion, silently questioning his rather strange and disturbing behavior.

"Admirable job, chéri." Damien complemented.

"I…didn't do anything…" Nicole protested.

"It doesn't matter…I enjoyed this dance either way." The TentaSpy smirked, lifting her back up.

"What the heck was that for?" Nicole asked, confused out of her mind.

Damien shrugged as more tentacles coiled around her body. "Should it be your concern?" he asked, glaring at her.

Nicole turned pale, shaking her head. "Umm, no…?"

Damien chuckled darkly. "Good. It's rude to get into one's _personal_ business." He rose from the water and headed toward his throne, still carrying Nicole.

"But you're getting into mine." Nicole said.

Damien's eyebrow arched. "Hmm…not yet." He sneered, sitting back down on the throne with Nicole on his lap.

"You know, you're getting into _my_ business by kidnapping me and doing weird things…you're scaring me by like a whole lot!" Nicole moaned.

A clawed finger extended towards Nicole and touched her chin. "Lucky for jou, ma ami, I am no threat or in any mood to harm you."

Nicole shivered. "Uhhh…I-I don't know what to say...."

Damien smiled, showing off his razor-sharp teeth stained in dark blood. "And I promise not to eat you."

Nicole blinked. "Huh? But I thought you eat human flesh…"

The TentaSpy snickered evilly. "Of course I do, but you, chéri, are the exception…I have a different plan in mind." The same finger that was under Nicole's chin began petting her cheek.

Nicole swallowed hard. "Uhhh…okay." She said nervously, "Do I want to know your plan at all? And stop touching me!"

"But…" Damien paused for a moment, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm curious to know what jou…taste like…" a sickening smile appeared on the his face.

Nicole's heart skipped an entire beat. "W-W-What?!" she gasped, giving Damien a terrified look. Before she could say anything else, she felt his hands clasp gently on both sides of her head just below the jaw bones. Her head was shifted towards the side, away from the TentaSpy. Damien leaned towards the frightened girl, licking the side of her face. Nicole whimpered and her eyes widened in great shock as his slimy tongue meet her smooth cheek. She flinched as she felt the tongue touch her scar, feeling the slight pain for just a second. When Damien pulled back, Nicole turned to him, giving him an alarming look.

The TentaSpy smacked his lips, as if trying to analyze the taste. "Hmmm…not bad, chéri…but I must know _more_."

Nicole felt her left eye twitch. "Oh no…" she muttered softly as she looked away. She felt his hands again, but only they lifted her head towards Damien. Nicole froze in fear as her eyes were locked with his golden ones again.

But in an unexpected move, Damien closed his eyes, leaned in once more, and kissed her right on the lips. A short squeak came from Nicole as she felt his teeth sink into her lips and warm blood tricking down her mouth. To make things worse, his tongue wormed its way into her mouth and began feeling her own tongue. She trembled, not knowing what to do or even think, but it only made the TentaSpy bite down on her lips even harder. The only thing that Nicole could do was endure the torture.

Finally, Damien released her and pulled back, smiling of satisfaction. Nicole could only stare in horror to see her blood all over his mouth.

"My, aren't you sweet?" Damien laughed, licking the blood from his lips, "Jou're sweeter than I expected."

Nicole was in so much fight, she couldn't even decide on how to respond.

Just then, Damien noticed something shiny and silver thing around her neck. "What is this?" he inquired.

Nicole looked down at her dragon necklace. "Oh…uh…this? It's nothing…"

Damien looked at the pendant in awe as one of his tentacles began playing with it. "May I see it?" he asked.

"Wait! My grandmother gave that to me!" Nicole pleaded.

Damien gave Nicole a cold look. "Is she dead?"

Nicole froze in astonishment. "Uh…no…"

That's when the tentacle playing with necklace yanked it from around her neck. Damien took the necklace with his hand and examined it. "Fascinating…" he smirked, "Is this made of real silver?"

Nicole could only watch in panic. "Y-Yeah…but it's _really_ special to me!"

The TentaSpy looked over at Nicole and grinned. He then put the necklace in one of his suit pockets. "I'll take it."

Nicole gasped. "Wait! No!"

"Chéri, I'm a collector, and I admire gathering valuable objects, such as yours. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it."

"But-!" a tentacle coiled over her mouth before Nicole could finish her sentence.

"Excellent! Merci, ma squatine!"

When the tentacle uncoiled its self from Nicole's mouth, she glared at him with such a loathing, yet fearful passion. "Y-You're…a monster!" she hissed.

Damien chuckled cruelly. "That is what they always tell me as their last words… before I make a meal out of them."

Nicole gasped. "No…"

Suddenly, the TentaSpy put his arm around Nicole and gently pushed her forward towards him.

Nicole flinched at his touch. She leaned against his chest, feeling his soft heartbeat.

That's when Damien starting to sing. Nicole had no idea what song it was or why he even started to sing in the first place, but she immediately was captivated by his soothing, pure voice. It was so heavenly, so peaceful, and so seductive, Nicole couldn't help but smile a little. The song soothed her and put her in a trance, hypnotizing her. She flinched as she felt his gloved finger stroke her cheek ever so lightly, but it didn't snap her out of the spell she was in. Her eyes grew heavy on her and she started to loose focus.

"Bonne nuit, ma petite chéri ... les rêves doux…N'ayez pas peur…" Damien whispered softly, "I promise you _won't_ feel a thing. It will be all over before you know it…" Tentacles began creeping up Nicole's legs and slipping in to her jeans.

But it did not matter to Nicole. She had no idea what was going on as she began to fall into a very deep sleep.


	34. The Rescue Attempt

_Author's Note: Well, I guess it's time for the Anonymous Review Reply:_

_**mindrot**- Aw, don't be nervous. I'm easy. :D I'm happy you loved my last chapter. THAT"S MY PROBLEM TOO! I'M DEATHLY AFRAID OF SPIES! I'm super paranoid because of them. XD You're not the only one, my friend. I understand. No! Your review is NOT pointless, don't discourage yourself. I loved reading it! :D I believe that NO review is pointless. Your reviews are perfectly fine. Thanks for the review! :3_

_**Sigh_Gr**-Wow, that's a coincidence...0__0 A sewer Spy...I wonder if he'll turn into a TentaSpy...LOL! J/K! Yes, Daimen was chewing on the BLU Scout's arm...and it's gross..XP LOL! That would be funny, but I think that most of the Spy Crabs are just out in the sewers. Thanks for the support mate, truly appreciate it!_

_**Anonymous**- I knew that I would mess up on the French Translation. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I was waiting for someone to correct me on my French. I'm sorry, I'm using a online translator (so it may not be right) Thanks for correcting me. Let me know when you see another translation mistake! Oh! And I'm happy you like this story! :D_

_And now here's the next chapter! :D Hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

"LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!"

Damien looked up to see the BLU Spy right in front of the open door to the sewer path. "Ha! You think that I would just hand her over to jou like _that_?" he snickered, "I assure you, m'sieur, I'm _not_ going to give her up so easily."

Jèrèmie growled. "You better not have done-!"

"Relax, m'sieur, I 'ave done nothing to her…yet." An evil smirk appeared on the TentaSpy's face.

"I demand that you release her _now_!" Jèrèmie whipped out his Ambassador and pointed at the creature. "You have no right to hold her hostage like this!"

Damien grinned, gently setting aside his prize, Nicole, on the ground next to him. "Me? Holding this petite fille _hostage_?! Why would jou accuse me of that? I just simply…brought her 'ere is all. I had no intention of harming her in anyway."

"Give. Her. To. Me. Now!" Jèrèmie hissed, baring his teeth.

"What are you going to do with her, m'sieur? Nothing, I presume…As for me, I actually am in _need_ of a mate. So if you don't mind, I suggest that jou leave…_now_." Damien glared at the BLU Spy.

Jèrèmie glanced over at Nicole, who was in a very deep sleep before looking back at Damien. "You 'ave gone too far, you beast, and now I will get her out from your hands!"

The TentaSpy rose. "Very well…I didn't want to resort to killing jou…but I must in order to keep me and my 'ome a secrecy…" he went for the water, keeping his eye on the BLU Spy. "Even if jou are to reach this girl…you won't make it out alive." He sneered, baring his sharp teeth.

"We'll see about that," Jèrèmie loaded the gun in hand, "but I will assure you that I am no fool."

Damien sunk into the water, keeping his head above the water. He silently eyed Jèrèmie with his golden reptilian eyes. He drew nearer to him, gliding in the water like an ocean predator. Jèrèmie kept his Ambassador aimed at the TentaSpy, glaring at him with a hateful passion.

Once the TentaSpy got close enough, he rose slowly out from the water and made his way towards Jèrèmie. His black tentacles reached out towards the BLU Spy. "Any last words?" he inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I do have some last words…NOW, GENTLEMEN!" Jèrèmie shouted.

"What?!" Damien gasped to see a whole bunch of men in red charging towards them with weapons of all sorts.

The RED Team had arrived, standing behind the BLU Spy.

Damien hissed at Jèrèmie, pulling back his tentacles. "You weren't alone!"

"I arranged a rescue team, just in case things were to get _nasty_." A smirk appeared on Jèrèmie's face.

The RED Demoman laughed. "See? I told 'ya he was real!" he announced to his team, holding his sticky-bomb launcher to his chest.

Damien glared at Angus. "_You_! Jou're the one that got away…" his smile reappeared. "…But you won't make it this time."

"We'll see about that, ya bloody sewer demon!" Angus growled back.

"Well then, I suppose that this is…a war." Damien shrugged, going back in the water.

"Unless you are willing to hand her over…without a fight." Jèrèmie insisted, lowering his gun.

The TentaSpy chuckled darkly. "What's the fun in that if there is no fighting." In a split second, Damien whipped out his revolver and shot towards the rescue team.

But luckily for the RED Medic, it was a near miss as the bullet flew right over his head.

"ATTACK!" Jèrèmie shouted, "MEDIC, ENGINEER, AND SNIPER, GET TO THE GIRL, QUICKLY! THE REST OF YOU DISTRACT THAT CREATURE!"

Everyone did as they were told. Klaus, Benny, and Bill ran for the girl, hopping on the rock platforms and trying not to plummet into the water. Jèrèmie followed, also wanted to rescue Nicole. Jake took off, jumping on one rock island to another around the TentaSpy.

"Try to catch me, ya sticky slug!" the Scout laughed, waving his bat around, "I bet you're too slow! I'm runnin' circles around ya!"

"You little pest!" Damien snarled, as a tentacle lashed out at the Scout and caught him in the leg.

"Hey! Whoa! WHOA! AAHHH!" Jake yelped as he was swung in the air. He dangled upside-down as he was lowered towards Damien.

"You're quite cocky, aren't you?" Damien teased, "I bet you're as quick as a bunny. Hmm…you're too scrawny to be a meal…but you'll be the perfect snack for later."

Jake's eyes widened in terror. "Uhh…a little help, anyone?" he called, desperately looking around to find his team members.

"INCOMING!" Kyle called, shooting his rocket launcher at the TentaSpy.

Immediately, Damien dropped the Scout and retreated back into the water. The rocket crashed into a wall with a small explosion. Jake popped out from under the water and scrambled on top of the nearest rock. "Geez…he moaned, "Next time, make sure that don't fall in the freakin' water…that…t-that thing could get me!"

Kyle groaned. "Don't be so picky, maggot, just be grateful that I saved your cocky butt!"

"I'll get little, little squid-man! He's so small!" Bolesalv began shooting at the water with his minigun. "GO, GO, GO, SASHA! KILL LITTLE SQUID-MAN! HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, The RED Medic was the first to reach the unconscious Nicole. He knelt down beside her, placing two fingers to her throat. "Zhe's ztill alive." He informed.

"Can you wake her up?" Bill asked, coming towards the Medic.

"I'll zee what I can do, Herr Engineer."

Benny whipped out his kukri. "I'll watch for that slimy wanker, mates." He informed, scanning the area.

Klaus stood up and took out his Medigun, firing the red healing aura at Nicole.

"Are ya sure that's going to work?" The Engineer asked.

"It did last time." Klaus answered.

The BLU Spy joined the group. "How is she?"

"Zhe's alive…but zhe isn't waking up." Klaus stopped his Medigun and waited for any response.

Nicole did not wake up, nor budged. She laid perfectly still on the cold ground.

The Medic sighed. "Vell…that didn't work."

"Maybe she doesn't need healing…" Jèrèmie suggested, kneeling by Nicole. "Chéri…" he whispered, stroking Nicole's cheek.

One bright amber eye opened, then the other.

"Chéri…Wake up…Are you alright?"

Nicole groaned as she regained her vision. "J-Jèrèmie?" she smiled weakly. "Is that you?"

"Oui, mademoiselle, and jou have nothing to worry about…We have come to rescue you."

Nicole slowly sat up. "Who's 'we'?" she asked, before looking over at Klaus and Bill. "Huh?! What are you guys doing here?! I thought you hated the BLUs…"

"Ve have come to an agreement…for now." Klaus explained.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Let's put it like this…the Spy and the rest of us had one thing in common…we all care for ya." Bill added.

Nicole felt her heart warm up. "Awww, you guys..." She stood up and hugged Klaus. "You guys are amazing!"

"Danke, Fraulein, but ve need to get you out of here." Klaus informed, "Zhat creature is still after you!"

Nicole nodded. "Right!" she looked over at the rock with her jacket on top. "Just let me get my jacket really quick." She ran over to retrieve it.

"Nein! Dummkoft! Don't go near ze water!" Klaus warned, trying to chase after her.

Boleslav stopped firing, looking down to see if something would float back up. "Little squid man is gone…I thought he was in here…"

"You maggot! Did you even see that slippery freak?!" Kyle asked.

The Heavy frowned, shaking his head. "No…"

Nicole looked left, right, and even behind to see if the coast was clear before she reached for her jacket.

But at the same time she grabbed her jacket. The TentaSpy lept out from the water and lunged at Nicole, baring his fangs.

Nicole screamed, trying to back away. But the Medic snatched her and yanked her back, barely missing Damien's attack. He grabbed his syringe gun and began firing rapidly at the TentaSpy. "Raus, Nicole, we'll protect you! Get out of here!"

Nicole grimaced, looking at the Medic. "But…what if-?"

"RAUS! RAUS! GET TO ZE SEWERS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! _NOW_!" Klaus shouted, shoving Nicole back, "JUST GO!"

Nicole did as she was told. She immediately ran for the sewer path, carefully stepping on the rocks.

The syringes missed Damien every time. He hissed at the Medic. "You are such a _terrible_ doctor, m'sieur…And your calculations are incorrect."

Klaus glared. "Vhat are you trying to say, vermin?!"

"You cannot save Mademoiselle Nicole...I'll catch her again, and I _will_ mate with her…You will never see her as a virgin again…or maybe you'll never see her at all." Damien chuckled evilly, sinking back into the dark waters.

Klaus gasped. "Oh nein." He looked over at Nicole, who was running to the open door to the sewers. "GO! NOW! HE'S AFTER YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nicole ran faster into the sewer path. Soon, she disappeared.

"I hope zhe makes it…" Klaus said to himself.

"We can't just sit here, we have to find that slimy snake before he gets Nicole…again." Bill said, taking out his pistol.

"Should ve find the creature first?" Klaus asked.

"Non…it wouldn't be necessary…" Jèrèmie said, joining the Medic and Engineer.

"Vhy so?" Klaus inquired.

Jèrèmie gave the Medic a serious look. "I think he knows more than one way out of this cave and into the sewers…And by now, Nicole could be lost in those sewers…he's catching up to her as we speak. We cannot waste time anymore! Let us proceed…now!"


	35. Chase in the Sewers

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm so sorry I've been gone! I've had difficulties getting on to Fanfiction! And I'm happy to be back! :D Anyway, it's time for the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Dr. Lightbulb**- Yes! RUN RUN, NICOLE! SAVE YOURSELF! YAY! SUSPENSE FILM! LOL! XD Thanks for the review!_

_**Sigh-Gr is spazzed**_- _YES! SHE IS IN TROUBLE! X0 You'll find out if the Medic is right or not. Thanks for the review!_

_**Anon- **HA! I didn't think of it! That's funny! I read Twilight. XD Good observation! Hm, I wasn't trying to write this as a Mary-Sue Fic...I'm trying hard for my character to NOT be a Mary-Sue, as a matter of fact. But I forgive you. :) Thanks for the review!_

_**2lazytosignin- **I'm not, as a matter of fact, I don't see any flames. I usually cool with most things. :D But thanks for your review and concern. *Hands over a cookie*_

_And now here's the next chapter! (Sorry it took so long!) XP_

* * *

Darkness filled the sewer tunnels, but Nicole kept running on the path filled with very shallow water. She had no idea where she was going, all knew what to do was to keeping going or a certain TentaSpy would catch up to her. She could barely see the path in front of her and all she could hear was the splashing she was making. She felt like the sewer was more like a labyrinth. Her heart raced wildly, time was slowed down, and she was running out of ideas.

"I can't let him get to me…it's not going to happen!" Nicole said to herself as she panted, "I have to make it out…before it's too late..."

She suddenly stopped, coming to two separate paths on both the left and right. The right looked like the path she was one, but the left had concrete platforms on each side of the walls on the left side. Nicole couldn't tell why, but she figured that it seemed to lead somewhere important. She turned to her right as she put back on her black jacket, hoping that she was going into the right direction.

But only taking five steps into the left path, Nicole suddenly fell into deep water. Once she floated back up, she tried to swim for one of the platforms. She frantically waved her legs about, trying to search and touch the floor, but something tugged on her left leg. She screamed before she was pulled back under the water. She looked down in horror to see two golden eyes stare right at her and a familiar black shadow.

"Jou thought you could escape _me_?! Chéri, I believe that you are mistaken." The TentaSpy chuckled, "You can _never_ run from me…"

Nicole struggled to get to the surface, but the tentacle around her leg kept her down.

"What's the rush?" Damien asked, pulling her closer to him, "Jou seem to be in a hurry. Is something the matter?"

Nicole was running out of air, she frantically waved her arms around and tried to reach the surface with her hands. She even put her hands up to her throat on the occasion, gesturing that she was drowning and running out of air.

"Ahh, I see what it is…I almost forgot that _your_ kind does not breathe underwater…" Damien chuckled, "I would have killed you if that didn't come to me sooner…" He released her, letting her get to the water's surface.

Nicole gasped for breath, climbing on to the platform. She laid flat on her back, coughing out water and taking in deep breaths. She looked over to see Damien rise from the water.

"My apologies, mademoiselle…I should have realized sooner that humans are air breathers _only_, but you're so…alluring, that I completely forgot." Damien rested his crossed arms on the platform's edge, tentacles creeping closer to Nicole.

"Get…away…leave me…alone…" Nicole begged, still breathing heavily.

"Oh? I'm not going to do anything to jou…As a matter of fact, I'll give you…a head start…" Damien offered, his tentacles retreating back into the water.

Nicole blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"But of course."

Slowly, Nicole got up, looking down at the TentaSpy in confusion. "But…why?"

Damien shrugged. "I'm rather in a good mood right now, and I had caught you _too_ easily…I wish to have more fun chasing after jou."

Nicole gave Damien a peculiar look. "Uhhh…are you serious?"

"Oui…But jou better hurry, I won't wait for long. Use your head start wisely." Damien laughed, "Now go, before I lose my patience." He sunk back into the murky water, watching her carefully.

Still confused, Nicole made a run for it, heading for the left and shallow-watered path. Back on the tunnel with the shallow water, she carefully ran, making sure that she was on solid ground. Five minutes passed, and Nicole came to a dead stop.

A shady figure stood in the middle of the trail in front of Nicole. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out who the mysterious person was. "…Gintaras?"

The BLU Pyro answered with a few muffled words, of which Nicole could not understand.

"Thank goodness I found you! I'm being chased by a TentaSpy! You've got to help me! I'm about to lose my-!"

Gintaras approached slowly, handing her a small letter. Nicole took it reluctantly. "Uhh…what's this all about?"

The BLU Pyro lit a match and held it under the letter, allowing Nicole to read.

Nicole gave Gintaras a peculiar look before reading the letter silently:

_Dear Maggot, _it read, _I have sent the BLU Pyro over to find you…and kill you. Yes, that's right, KILL YOU! I had hired him to exterminate you for revenge! First off, I cannot tolerate your pathetic existence in MY WORLD! Second, not only did you cost the last battle, but you also humiliated me! I CANNOT STAND YOU LIVING ANY LONGER, YOU SISSIFIED MAGGOT, YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR MISTAKES! Oh, and don't worry, I'd made sure that Gintaras here will kill you very VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. I will hang your head over my wall…and give your brain to the Pyro (even though I have no idea why). So goodbye and GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU SPINELSS WORM! From, Richard, the BLU Soldier. P.S., I had also promised that I would give your heart to our Medic if you don't mind…WHICH YOU WON'T! YOU'D BE DEAD BY THEN!_

Nicole looked back up at the BLU Pyro in shock, dropping the letter. "You've got to be kidding me…I'm running for my virginity…AND MY LIFE?!"

A dark, muffled chuckle came from Gintaras as he tossed away the match and pointed his flamethrower at Nicole.

"Well…this sucks…" Nicole grimaced, quickly jumping to the side and running again.

Flames shot as Gintaras began chasing after her down the sewer tunnels.

"I'm being chased by a pyromaniac…and by a monster…What's next?" Nicole muttered, running for her dear life.

* * *

The RED Demoman wandered around in the tunnels, keeping his sticky bomb launcher close to him. He walked on the concrete platforms, trying not to fall into the deep water nearby. "Lassie?" he called, "Are ye around?"

No answer.

"It's me, Angus! Can you hear me? I can take ya back out of these cursed sewers."

Silence.

Angus sighed. "I just hope that blasted sewer demon didn't get ch'a…"

"I haven't…yet."

Angus jumped in alarm as he turned to see the TentaSpy in the water, glaring at him. "YOU BLOODY MONSTER! WHAT ARE YE DOIN' 'ERE?!" he demanded, pointing his launcher at the creature.

"I am looking for my mate, of course so I may have my courtship with 'er. What else did you expect? And what are you doing here, m'sieur Demoman, nothing? You, mon ami, are wasting _so_ much time looking for her. Unlike you, you _drunken wretch_, I know my way around these sewers by heart. These parts are my home. She may be lost, but I can track her scent with ease. As a matter of fact, I can smell her right as we speak…Mmm, she smells delicious…Her blood and flesh…so irresistible…" Damien chuckled, taking in a deep breath through his nose, "I'll catch up to her very soon. You have _no_ chance, m'sieur, you will die trying to save the petite fille. She will be _mine_ forever."

"You're not getting near 'er as long as I'm breathing, you devil!" Angus snarled.

Damien snickered. "Well…that won't be too long then." He slowly rose from the dark water, drawing closer to Angus. "Any last words, m'sieur Demoman…before I make a fine meal out of jou?"

Angus smirked. "Don't expect me to glue ye back together when I'm through with ya!" Before he could shoot a sticky bomb at the TentaSpy, his launcher was snatched by one of the tentacles.

"Oh, so sorry, m'sieur…jou better have to be quicker than that." Damien laughed, tossing the sticky launcher away.

"I'm not through yet!" Instantly, Angus whipped out his trusted Eyelander. "I still have this beauty!"

"HA HA HA HA! What are jou going to do with that, m'sieur Demoman? Are you going to decapitate me? You'll have no chance. I have eight additional limbs to constrict you with."

The Demoman smirked. "That's why I'm not gonna chop your bloody head off yet! I'm savin' that for when I'm through chopping _ALL_ of your arms off! And just for ya consideration…This weapon is also _cursed_!"

The TentaSpy laughed again. "Cursed? So you _really_ are drunk!"

Angrily, Angus swung the old sword towards Damien, missing him by an inch. "Stand still, you sewer slug!"

"Awww, did that useless weapon make you slower? Like I said, you won't survive this at all, my friend." The TentaSpy smirked, as a tentacle lashed out at Angus.

With one swing, Angus slashed at the tentacle, giving it a cut.

Quickly, Damien pulled back the injured tentacle. "You're quite fortunate you didn't completely chop any of it off." He glared at the Demoman with a hateful passion.

Angus gave a mocking, hearty laugh. "What's wrong, demon? Are ya havin' trouble there? Who's slow now, monster?!"

Soft and faint moans could be heard from the sword as it began to slightly vibrate for a moment.

With a hiss, Damien slammed another tentacle at Angus, hitting him on the side. The Demoman flew across the platform and landed on his back, dropping his Eyelander. "Aw, cripe!" he growled. But when he looked over, he saw his sticky launcher just in his reach. He reached for it, hoping to use it for his advantage.

But in a split second, a tentacle pinned his arm to the ground while another one gripped his body. The Demoman desperately reached for his launcher, but it was just inches away from his reach. "Not good!" he muttered under his breath, "Not bloody good!"

Damien sneered as he got himself settled on top of the Demoman. "Awww, did you run out of luck, m'sieur Demoman?" he laughed cruelly, "This will end just like it should have from our first battle, I promise you, mon ami. Your time is up. Any last words before I squeeze the very breath out from you?"

"You'll never catch that lass! I swear for as long as my spirit is alive and well."

"Such pathetic words…I've 'eard better…" Damien began to tighten his grip on the Demoman, tentacles constricting him.

The Demoman began screaming in pain as he was starting to lose consciousness. He figured that this would be his grim end.

But suddenly, the TentaSpy stopped. He looked around frantically, as if trying to locate something or someone. He loosened his grip on Angus. "They're near…" he whispered, getting off of Angus and suddenly diving back into the water, disappearing in its murkiness.

Sitting up, the Demoman looked down at the water in confusion. "Argh…I will never understand why he does that…"

* * *

The tunnels were dark and winding, although Nicole could see decently as time passed. She was running from the crazed BLU Pyro, who was charging at her with his axe. Her injured leg was slowing her down, causing her to limp as she ran.

But that's when the worst happened. Nicole stopped when she came across a dead end. She turned around to see Gintaras approaching her.

"Uhh…Can't we make this work out?" Nicole asked, "Can't we be…acquaintances? I mean, you can pretend to kill me and lie to the BLU Soldier…right? I'm already in _a lot_ of trouble right now, and you're making things worse…So why don't you just go or something…please?" she began backing up.

The BLU Pyro muffled something aggressively. Although it was unknown what exact words he said, it was clear to Nicole that he wasn't going to take up her offer.

"Um…Come on…please?" Nicole begged, hitting the wall behind her, "We're cool, right?"

Gintaras shook his head, holding his axe tightening in his gloved grip. His evil chuckles were low and rather sinister.

Just then, small clicks and squeaks were heard. Nicole looked down to see a small, dark-green crab between her and the psychotic Pyro. She smiled weakly, relieved by the crab's cheeriness. But the heartening moment was soon interrupted when the Pyro angrily kicked the crab away. The tiny crab made a loud squeak in pain as the boot slammed against its little body. Once it landed, the little crab scurried of, being quite terrified of the situation. Gintaras looked back up at Nicole, holding his axe up in the air, ready to strike her with it.

But as if out from nowhere, something large pounced at the BLU Pyro, and tackling him to the floor. Gintaras tried to squirm free, but whatever was on top of him had a firm grip on him and was too heavy to shove it off. Gintaras was groaning and moaning, losing feelings in his arms and legs. He felt two snake-like limbs constrict around his neck.

"Hurting the Spy Crabs _will_ be the last mistake jou make, you mush-mouthed freak!" an angry and fierce voice hissed.

With a sickening crack, the creature violently snapped Gintaras' neck, breaking it instantly. It also crushed most of the BLU Pyro's bones with its powerful constriction. Soon, Gintaras was no more.

Nicole gasped in horror, putting a hand up her mouth.

That's when the creature whipped around towards her, staring at her with golden eyes, bloodshot and vicious.

Nicole screamed. "DAMIEN! NO!"

A dark, cruel laugh could be heard. "Ah…there you are ma petite squatine. I knew I would fine jou soon…"

Desperately, Nicole pushed herself against the wall. "No! No! No! Get back, you monster! Stay away! Go away! Leave me alone!"

The TentaSpy crept closer to her, still smiling at her. "I told you that I wouldn't wait very long…and it seems you didn't take my words so seriously."

"I was lost and that Pyro tried to kill me! What else was I supposed to do?!" Nicole panicked as she felt a tentacle snake around her ankle.

"Why does that matter? All that matters now is that I have my mate again. And nothing is going to stop me from doing what I must do." Damien approached her, being only an inch away from her.

"I-I don't want this! Please, don't do this to me!" Nicole pleaded, tears flowing down her face.

"There, there now, chéri, it will be quick and jou won't even feel a thing." He cupped his gloved hands under her chin. "Don't be afraid…Everything will be alright."

Looking into his golden, reptilian eyes, Nicole was speechless. His angelic voice was putting her into a small trance.

"Although…there is a chance you might feel…something slippery, should I say." Damien chuckled, pulling back his clawed hands.

Nicole flinched as she felt more tentacles coil around her waist. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I am in need of a mate, as I told you before…And as you can see, entwining with a male human does not work at all." Damien snickered, "I had tried that before…and it was…less than satisfying…Although it did give me a bit of…comfort."

Nicole turned pale. "I don't believe what I am hearing…You're sick!"

"I am corrupted, what else do you expect?" Damien smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Let me go!" Nicole demanded, trying to squirm free.

"Now now, chéri, struggling is not going to get you anywhere. Love is calling to me, and I must respond to the call." Two tentacles were held up and began twisting around each other; the tips formed a shape of a heart in front of Nicole. "You're the only _perfect_ mate I have…and I am running out of time with all the commotion going about." Damien pinned her against the wall with his hands. "Hold still, ma chéri, this won't hurt at all…unless you fight back." The two entwined tentacles pulled away from each other and reached out for Nicole.

Nicole screamed in horror, but a tentacle wrap quickly over her mouth.

Suddenly, Damien paused. "Hmm…This is not working…"

Nicole muffled, trying to suggest her confusion.

"Maybe…a different position could work."

Tentacles uncoiled from the girl and pulled back. Nicole gave the TentaSpy a baffled look. "What do you mean by 'different position'…?" she reluctantly asked.

In one swift move, Damien grabbed her by the arm and threw her down to the floor. Nicole landed on her back on the hard, wet, concrete ground. She tried to scramble away, but the TentaSpy was too fast for her. In seconds, tentacles snatched her as Damien settled on top of her, standing right over her. Nicole's lower half was underneath him, she trembled violently as she felt suction cups all over her legs.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Nicole sobbed.

"Doing what I do best, chéri." Damien answered with a dark cackle.

Nicole shook her head of denial. "GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted.

"Oh, my apologies, mademoiselle, I cannot do that just yet." Damien said.

"Why?" Nicole asked nervously, realizing that it was a stupid question.

Damien looked down upon her, sneering at her evilly. "Because we must first have our little…affair."

"Please! No! Anything but this! I can't let you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, chéri…but I will dominate you, whether you like it or not." Damien laughed evilly.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! RELEASE HER, YOU MONSTER!"

Damien looked up to see the BLU Spy not too far away. "You again, m'sieur?! Can't jou see I'm in the middle of something? So leave us…now!"

"Jèrèmie! HELP!" Nicole called, desperately trying to struggle free, "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"I'm not leaving without a fight." Jèrèmie growled, pointing his Ambassador at the TentaSpy. "I demand that you let her go…as a virgin!"

"HA HA HA HA!" Damien laughed, "You think it's that easy, m'sieur? You want me to hand her over as a virgin?! I believe that you are quite mistaken…I'll never give her up. Our courtship will be magnificent."

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard, and the TentaSpy was crying out in pain. He was gripping his injured shoulder, blood oozing out from the wound. Smoke was seeping out from Jèrèmie's Ambassador.

"I have had enough of this! You will release her! NOW!" Jèrèmie shouted, "Hang on, chéri! I'm here! Everything is going to be alright!"

With a hateful, growl, Damien slowly got off from Nicole, slowly slipping away into the corner. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He quickly grabbed his Revolver with a tentacle. "Even if you did shoot me, you won't make it out alive…I _will_ still kill you!"

The BLU Spy smirked. "I do believe you're outnumbered."

Just then, The RED Medic, Engineer, and Sniper joined the BLU Spy's side, each with their weapons pointed at the vile and desolate creature.

"Nikki!" Bill called, "Get back over here! We'll take care of this!"

Instantly, Nicole scrambled to her feet and ran to the Engineer, cowering behind him. "I'm so happy to see you…" she whimpered, trembling like mad.

"It's alright, we're gonna get rid of this no good vermin once and for all!" Bill assured, "And everything will be alright."

Soon, Jake and Kyle joined the group. "Hey! Did I miss somethin'?" the Scout asked, carrying his bat, "Is Nicole still a virgin?"

Nicole frowned. "Yes, Jake...I'm still a virgin...Fortunately..." she sighed.

"This brainless maggot was getting us lost!" The Soldier growled, pointing his rocket launcher at the TentaSpy.

Jake scoffed. "Well, sorry that it's freakin' dark in here! Has anyone seen our Pyro?"

That's when Bolesalv and Angus arrived. "It's good to be giant and big in numbers!" the Heavy laughed, holding his massive minigun proudly.

"We're just in time to see the bloody sewer monster face his death!" Angus smirked, "It's about bloody time!"

Damien panted heavily. He dropped his Revolver. The pain was intense, he was outnumbered and surrounded, and he was weakened. The water was far too shallow for him to make an escape. He was trapped and running out of plans. "This isn't over! I can still beat you all, even if I'm wounded." He snapped.

"Silence, you heartless creature! You've caused too much trouble for all of us and you kidnapped Mademoiselle Nicole!" Jèrèmie growled, his finger on the trigger and ready to fire, "This ends _now_!"


	36. A Change of Heart

_Author's Note: Wow! I almost forgot to do the Anonymous Review Reply...again. Sorry guys!_

_**Dr. Lightbulb- **LOL! TentaSpy is trapped and wounded...now you get to see what happens next! Thanks for the reivew!_

_And now here's the next chapter!_

* * *

"NO, WAIT! STOP!"

Everyone looked at Nicole with surprise. They all were astonished by her sudden act.

"What's wrong?! Can't you see we're winnin'?" Bill asked.

Nicole shook her head in dismay. "I…can't take it anymore…This isn't how it should end…"

"WHAT?! FREAKIN' UNBELIEVABLE!" Jake snapped, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, NICOLE?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"Maybe so…but I know that this is not right. Just because we kill something or someone, doesn't mean it always fixes the problem…" she looked over at the TentaSpy. "Besides…I don't think it's Damien's entire fault…even if he did go all psycho…"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU LOSING IT, MAGGOT?!" Kyle shouted, "YOU ARE A DISGACE! THAT MONSTER HAS CAUSED A LOT OF TROUBLE FOR ALL OF US!"

Nicole nodded and sighed, "Yes…I know, Kyle…"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT FREAKISH SLUG-MONSTER ON STEROIDS TRIED TO RAPE YOU!" Jake growled.

"Twice, actually…but I guess he was desperate…" Nicole sighed, "He's just…lonely...and apparently got a little too over excited or something..."

Damien looked at the girl with great confusion. "Chéri…why are you doing this?"

"Everyone makes mistakes…" she looked over at REDs, "Even if they are part monster…But we can learn from them, right?"

"You're just a softy, Nicole," Jake said.

"True…but…we can't always end in violence, right?"

"YES!" Kyle objected, "IT IS ALWAYS THE RIGHT WAY IN MY WORLD!"

"Well…did this little war between RED and BLU solve anything yet?" Nicole asked.

Kyle hesitated, growling. "I hate those fruit-sucking scumbags…"

"See? Nothing…and what about now? Just because a TentaSpy is defeated…will it mean a true end to all this madness we're in? What if something bigger comes our way? Besides, you fighting him just makes it one more reason for him to hate."

"Vhat are you trying to zay, fraulein?" Klaus asked.

"I'm saying that we should for once show more compassion and see what happens. I mean, there's the possibility that Damien could change."

"Oh no…that ain't gonna happen, mate." Benny protested, "You're confused again, Shelia, and all this could be a trick. No matter if they're human or not, _all_ Spies are deceitful."

"_Ahem_!" Jèrèmie growled, glaring at the RED Sniper, "Have you forgotten our little cooperation?"

"Jèrèmie isn't deceitful…I know." Nicole gave a curt nod at the BLU Spy.

Jèrèmie smiled, nodding back.

"If Jèrèmie was dishonest, why did he come all this way and teamed up with the rest of you just to save me? It just wouldn't add up…" she looked back at the TentaSpy, and slowly approached him, "Now…to do what I must do…" she muttered to herself.

"NO! LASSIE! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER! THAT THING WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" Angus cried, trying to go after her.

But Jèrèmie grabbed his shoulder in an instant. "No, m'sieur…I think she knows what she's doing…"

"But-!"

"Mademoiselle Nicole is trying to prove her point. We should at least give her a chance. We can act if something goes wrong."

Angus nodded, stepping back a bit.

Nicole came up to Damien and stopped. "Hey…are you alright?" she asked.

Damien blinked in surprise, his golden eyes changing into the cool teal. "Uh, I'll be fine…merci…"

Nicole looked deep into Damien's eyes. She was surprised to see that they were actually human-like instead of the fierce and intimidating reptilian ones. "So…um…can you forgive us for trying to attack you and kill you?"

Damien smirked. "Only because you're _so_ sweet…" his smile suddenly disappeared. "Chéri…I apologize for my behavior…I lost control of myself…and I couldn't stop. Being a sewer monster can do terrible things. It's…it's just that…I've had no one to _truly_ love before. Despite the Spy Crabs' help, I've been lost for as long as I could remember. Hearing about you brought my hopes up. I got too carried away with you, and it was wrong of me…And seeing you show compassion towards me…It…touches me so much…" his soothing voice cracked a little as he grew emotional. "No one…has ever showed compassion before…Please, mademoiselle…" a tentacle slowly reached out towards Nicole. "…Can you forgive me for what I have done?"

Nicole took in a deep breath, her hand stretched out towards the tentacle. "Yes, but only if you swear not to do it again…and to not hunt my friends as food."

The tentacle gently wrapped around her wrist. "Agreed." Damien nodded.

Nicole tried to hold back her scream. Her arm was twitching as she felt the suction cups against her bare hand.

"Can you come over here for just a second?" Damien asked.

Nicole looked back at the rescue team before turning back to Damien. "You promise not to rape me?" she asked.

"Jou have my word, chéri."

Reluctantly, Nicole drew closer to the TentaSpy. "What is it?" she asked.

"Let me tell you a little secret…" Damien whispered softly, "Even if they were to kill me, I could still respawn back in these sewers alive and well, just as they respawn back at their bases."

Nicole frowned. "Oh…r-really?"

"Oui, but thank you for saving me anyway." Damien chuckled, pulling his tentacle away and off from Nicole.

With an uncomfortable grin, Nicole nodded and returned back to her group. "Hey…Klaus…can you heal Damien?"

"VHAT?! VHY?!" Klaus demanded with a surprised look on his face.

"Because…he's hurt and we can't just leave him like that." Nicole answered.

The Medic sighed. "Alright…fine…But if zhat creature attacks, he vill be exterminated _right_ on ze spot!" he took out his Medigun and reluctantly headed towards the TentaSpy, "You better not betray your promise, dummkoft."

Damien smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "I promise, m'sieur, no tricks here."

Rolling his eyes in disgust, the Medic turned on his Medigun, the red aura sprayed at the TentaSpy. The wound that was on Damien's shoulder started to heal and disappear.

"Why in tarnations are you doing this, Nikki?!" Bill asked, frowning, "We came here all the way to rescue you and kill that thing, not heal its wounds and make friends with it!"

"Yes, I know, Bill…I'm sorry…It's just…I'm just too soft…" Tears of regret streamed down her cheeks.

"Well, hey, I didn't say that being soft was a bad thing…it's just that I'm confused is all…" The Engineer explained, putting a comforting arm around her, "Why the heck would ya stand up for that TentaSpy when it tried to…you know…"

"I just felt…sorry for him…I mean, imagine what he has to go through every day…That must be really hard…And fighting with him just makes it worse…"

"You're one strange kid, I'll tell ya that." Bill added.

Nicole laughed a bit as she stopped crying. "Everyone tells me that, so it's no big surprise to me…"

That's when Klaus turned off his Medigun. "Ze creature iz-!"

"Ahem," Damien interrupted, "I have a name jou now…Medic."

Klaus groaned. "Damien's healed…now vhat?" he joined his group.

"Let's just leave him be a find a way out of here…" Nicole suggested, "It's the best we can do for him right now…"

"That is all?" Bolesalv asked, looking down at his gun. "Sorry, Sasha…no killing time…" he apologized to the weapon.

"Alright-y then! Let's go! Let's go! I want to freakin' git outta here!" Jake complained, running ahead into the tunnel.

"Wait, lad, don't git lost in there again!" Angus called, trying to catch up to the Scout.

"You're going to need back up!" Kyle chased after the two.

Soon, other RED members started head back. The only ones that stayed back were Nicole, RED Engineer and BLU Spy.

"Come on, Nikki, we gotta head back now…" Bill said.

Nicole nodded slowly. "I know…"

"Let's go, chéri…we're wasting time here…" Jèrèmie said, putting away his Ambassador.

Nicole sighed. "Alright…let's go…" Nicole began walking away.

"Wait! Chéri!" Damien called.

Nicole looked back at the TentaSpy. "What is it?"

"I have something for you…"

Nicole looked back at Bill and Jèrèmie, they both nodded of approval. She headed back to Damien. "What?"

Damien held out his closed hand. "I do believe that this belongs to jou." He said, opening his hand, revealing what he was holding.

Nicole gasped as she saw her cherished dragon necklace in his gloved hand. "Really?"

"But of course, take it. It is yours, right?"

Reluctantly, Nicole took it and placed it around her neck. "Thanks, Damien…I know I shouldn't do this…but…" she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "There, now you behave…and if you want to find love…do it appropriately, and not go psychotic like you did with me…"

Damien laughed. "Don't worry, chéri, I won't break your promise…"

"And please don't attack my friends." Nicole added.

"I'll be on a BLU diet instead, does that make you feel better?"

Nicole laughed a bit. "Sure, why not…but please don't eat Jèrèmie."

"Chéri…I don't eat his kind. Imagine, eating someone who looks exactly like you, but only fully human. It's very uncomfortable…So I leave that class alone…"

Nicole nodded slowly. "I…see…"

"And one more thing…" Damien added quietly, "This will _not_ be the last time you see me…"

"I understand…" Nicole responded.

"Now jou better run along now, your friends are waiting…" Damien said, looking towards the RED Engineer and BLU Spy.

Nicole nodded again. "Yeah…I guess I do…So long, Damien."

"Au revoir, chéri…"

"Bye…" Nicole smiled weakly before she headed back to her friends.

"What took ya so long?" Bill asked.

"Ah, nothing…just made sure Damien won't act up again…"

"Well come on! We don't have time to waste!"

"Come on, chéri, we've been here for too long." Jèrèmie said, putting a brown cigarette in his mouth.

"You're right," Nicole sighed, "I guess we've had."

The trio began to walk away, heading down the dark tunnel. Nicole looked back one more time to see the TentaSpy.

But Damien was no longer there.


	37. To Say Goodbye

_Author's Note: Well, since I have no anonymous reviews this time, the only thing I'm going to say is to enjoy this second to last chapter! ;) (We're almost to the end, folks!)_

* * *

Nicole was nearly blinded by the sunlight as she stepped out from the sewer tunnels. "Ah, it burns…" she moaned.

Bill laughed. "Maybe it's because you've been in there for a while."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah, maybe that's it…" she shrugged.

The other REDs were grouped by their base, waiting for the trio to join them.

"What took ya so long?" Jake asked as the other three meet up with the REDs. "We've been waitin' almost forever!"

"Sorry, guys, I got caught up with something." Nicole apologized.

Pyro muffled something excitedly.

Nicole laughed at the Pyro. "Hey, Pyro! Where have you been?"

"I think he said somethin' about being attacked by an enemy Pyro in the sewers while trying to find you and respawned back here…But who really knows, I can't freakin' understand a word he says!" Jake answered with a shrug, "If only he'll take that mask off!"

"It's good to have you back vith us, fraulein!" Klaus smiled.

"I agree!" Nicole smiled back.

"Now that she's safe again, everything can be back to normal." Benny assured.

"Not exactly," Jèrèmie said, "We still need to take her home…"

"Of course! My invention should be ready by now!" Bill added.

"Huh?" Nicole frowned, before remembering what the Engineer was talking about. "Oh…right…" she sighed.

"Well, you can't stay with us forever, ya know…" Bill explained, "Your parents must be worried sick…And you need to get back to your own life."  
Nicole nodded. "Well, yeah…I suppose…" she shrugged.

"Besides, we don't want anything else attackin' ya. I mean, you can't expect the Fortress to be a peaceful place." Bill added, "I think it's too dangerous for you…"

"I guess…that could be true…I mean, even though I have survived this whole time…I don't know…Although there were several times that I almost died…" Nicole's thoughts began to trail off as she came up with excuses.

"Come on, gentlemen…we still have one more thing to do…" Jèrèmie said, heading into the RED Base, "We have to send her 'ome…"

* * *

The U.T. was all set and ready to go. Nicole, the REDs, and the BLU Spy were all in the Engineer's garage. The U.T.'s door was open, ready for Nicole to step in.

Everyone was in sorrow as Nicole was about to leave. But it was Nicole who was the most upset. It was hard for her to leave her newly made friends.

"I was just getting used to this place too…" Nicole sighed.

"I know this is hard for all of us, but we want what's best for you." Bill said.

"You sound like my parents." Nicole joked, trying to light up a bit.

Bill laughed a bit. "Yes, I know, but you need to live your own life for now."

Nicole nodded. "I understand…" she looked at her surrounding friends. "Well…I guess this is goodbye for now…I really am going to miss you guys…" she came up to the Engineer and hugged him. "Bye, Bill…thanks for everything!"

"It's no trouble at all, Nikki…We'll even come visit you one day once the U.T. project is completely finished." Bill hugged her back.

"Okay…sounds good…How long will that take?"

"I don't know…"

Nicole pulled back and headed towards Klaus. "Thank you too, Klaus, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead…"

Klaus shrugged as he sheepishly smiled. "It vas nothing, fraulein….Oh! And I have something for you." He took out a syringe with turquoise-colored liquid. "Roll up your sleeves please."

Nicole frowned. "What?"

"Just do it!"

Nicole did as told. She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm. Klaus carefully punctured her skin and injected the liquid into her veins.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Nicole gasped in pain. "What kind of shot are you giving me?!"

"It's ze respawn shot, fraulein. It only hurts for a minute or zo…So if you die here in ze Fortress, you always respawn back at our Base, alive and completely healed. Now ve don't have to vorry about your _permanent_ death here anymore."

Nicole smiled weakly, still feeling pain. "Thanks, Klaus…I appreciate it!"

"It's the least I can do." Klaus gave a light pat on her shoulder. 'Now you take care, fraulein…"

"You too." Nicole nodded back. That's when she walked over to Angus. "I'll see you around…"

"Don't be so glum, lassie!" The Demoman gave a hearty laugh, "You know what my secret to happiness?"

"Uh…your bottle of scrumpy?" Nicole guessed.

"Nay, lassie, but it does help me forget me troubles. My key to happiness is memories, and plenty o' good ones. As long as ya don't forget us, you'll be as happy as a lark!"

Nicole laughed. "Thanks, Angus! I promise I won't forget any of you guys!" She then walked over to Jake. "See ya, Jake."

Quickly, Jake hugged her and stepped back. "Yeah…See ya…" he said shyly.

"Are you scared to say your true feelings?" Nicole asked, grinning at the Scout.

"What's it to ya?" Jake questioned.

"Well, I don't know…it's just that I'm about to leave soon…and I was just wondering if you're going to miss me…"

"Yeah, yeah, I am…" Jake said hurryingly.

"…Alright then…see ya…" Nicole then came up to the Pyro. "Well, Pyro…I'm going to miss you…"

Pyro began muffling something, hugging her. His muffled sounded quite sad and sorrowful.

"Aw, Pyro…it's okay…There'll be a day when we can see each other again. Don't worry!"

The Pyro stepped back, muffling something again, but it was more cheerful.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you around, Pyro." Nicole then came up to the Soldier. "Goodbye, Kyle, it was nice knowing you." She saluted him.

"Nice knowing you too, maggot." He saluted her back with the L-sign.

Suddenly, Nicole hugged him. "Thanks for teaching me to be strong!"

"I…did? Well, course I did! And I taught you well!" he awkwardly hugged her back. "Do me a favor while you're gone."

"Sure thing!" Nicole smiled, looking at the Soldier.

"Promise me you will be mature and act like an adult next time we meet."

Nicole giggled. "Don't worry, I'll do so. It won't be any trouble."

Kyle pulled his arms back. "Now keep being strong, maggot! I don't want to be disappointed in you when we meet again!" He then took out a medal and pinned it on Nicole's jacket. "Here you go, you deserve it, maggot!"

Nicole smiled and nodded. "Thanks! You get stronger too!" she then came up to the Heavy. "So…I'll see you around, okay?"

"WHY DOES LITTLE GIRL HAVE TO LEAVE NOW?!" Bolesalv sobbed, squeezing her with his massive arms and lifting her from the floor. "DON'T LEAVE, LITTLE GIRL! I WILL MISS YOU! YOU ARE CREDIT TO TEAM NOW!"

"I…have…to…I have to…go…home…" Nicole gasped for her breath, "Can't…breathe…"

"Oops…" The Heavy gently placed her down. "Sorry…"

"Nah! It's okay." Nicole grinned, "I'm going to miss you too…even though I don't really know you that well. We'll spend more time together next time we see each other. I'll even make you a sandwich sometime."

Bolesalv smiled. "YES! SANVICH!"

Nicole laughed as she headed to the Sniper. "Man, I'm really going to miss you!"

"Ah, don't worry, Shelia, we'll see ya again soon. Next time I see ya, I'll teach you how to be a better sniper."

Nicole scoffed, remembering the last time she held the sniper rifle. "Yes, I think I might need some help there…"

Benny hugged Nicole. "See ya around, Shelia."

"Yeah…see you…" Nicole hugged back.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make Jarate sometime?"

Nicole frowned. "No…thank you…"

"Alright then," Benny stepped back, "Take care, mate."

"You too." Nicole said. She then came up to the BLU Spy. "Well…I guess this is it…" she said shyly.

"It seems so…" Jèrèmie agreed.

Nicole felt her heart race. "Ummm…I'm going to miss you a lot and…and…" she started to tremble as tears flowed down her face.

"Aw, there, there, ma petite chéri…" Jèrèmie wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "This isn't the end at all. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"T-Thanks for…being there for me…and helping me…and…just being a friend…" Nicole said with her voice croaking of emotion and hugging back.

"Je vous en prie." The BLU Spy said.

Nicole snorted. "You know I don't know any French…"

"You're welcome." Jèrèmie translated.

"Oh…" Nicole blushed of embarrassment.

"I'm going to miss you too, ma cher…"

"This is so hard…"

"It's hard for all of us…But we'll see you again."

Nicole nodded. "I hope so…Soon, promise?"

Jèrèmie smiled. "Jou have my word." He stepped back.

Suddenly, Klaus moaned. "Vhere is zhat Leon?! He's been missing all zis time!"

Instantly, Nicole and Jèrèmie looked at each other smiling as they remembered what really happened.

"Alright-y then! The U.T.'s ready to go…" Bill announced, "Hey, Nikki, was the date June 17, 2009, right?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. But I was taken on the 12th I think…I can't remember now, so that date's good."

"Well, hop on in and you'll be home in no time."

Hesitantly, Nicole stepped into the U.T. "I hope to see you guys soon…" She said before the Engineer closed the door.

"Just a few more buttons and Nikki will be back home." Bill said, pressing a few buttons on the U.T.

Several beeps and flashes came from the U.T. as it began to operate. Seconds later, silence. Bill opened the door, and Nicole was gone. "It worked…" he said solemnly.

Everyone was quiet, knowing that Nicole was back where she belonged.

"I can't help but think we've forgotten somethin'…" Jake broke the silence, "Eh, it'll pass…"

That's when Jèrèmie reached into his suit pocket and felt something unusual. His eyes widened of surprise. But his expression quickly changed to indifference.

"Ya know Spy, things are going to be back to normal now…with you as our enemy." Bill said, frowning at the BLU Spy.

"I see…" Jèrèmie sighed.

"But we'll give you a day, since you know…You've helped us with Nikki and all." Bill smirked awkwardly.

The BLU Spy grinned. "Merci." He headed for the door and left the garage quietly, closing the door behind him.


	38. Back Home At Last

_Author's Note: Well, my good readers, this is it. The very last chapter. I'm just as sad as you are...I love this story. And here's the Anonymous Review Reply:_

_**Fire-Dragon10-**Why thank you VERY much. Yes, I've bet you've been waiting for Nicole being safe throughout the story, huh? LOL! Only kidding. I'm happy Nicole's safe too...for now. I know! She's been through a lot, and she's very dramatized by the whole thing. Yeah, I feel sorry for Damien too. Damien: Uhh...merci...*hugs back* Anyway, as I promised, this is the real last chapter. Richard didn't even know why Gintaras wanted Nicole's brain. The world may never know the mysterious and insane life of the BLU Pyro. LOL! Don't worry, you'll see more. I promise._

_**Crumb**- Aww, I'm sorry it made you sad. Here, have a cookie. *gives a cookie* But I'm happy you love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank you very much._

_**Animed2Fox**_- _Don't worry, I'm not going to end just yet! I promise! Thanks for the review!_

_**IMPORTANT READ: SINCE EVERYBODY HAS BEEN ASKING IT, I'M GOING TO SAY IT UP HERE: THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! AND I'M GOING TO START POSTING IT STARTING NEXT WEEK!!!! YES! I BET YOU ARE ALL EXCITED FOR IT! :D**_

_I would like to thank EVERYONE for the support while writing this story and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!_

_

* * *

_

It was a peaceful day in New York City. Clouds scattered across the skies, hiding the sun. Cars filled the streets, people crowded the sidewalks, and noise filled the air. In Central Park, everything was lush and green, thanks to the beautifully cut grass and well-grown trees. The park was surrounded by the giant skyscrapers, almost making the park look out of place.

Nicole sat on a bench, watching various people pass by. She was glad to be back home in her time, although she did not like the fact that her parents almost had a heart attack when she stepped into her house. For three days in a row, her parents had been all over her, almost watching her every move and making sure that she wouldn't disappear again. She knew that she was going have unwanted attention at school, mostly among her friends. But worst of all, Nicole knew that she would have to keep her secret and practically come up with lies in order to satisfy everyone.

"I'm glad it's summer…" Nicole said to herself, "That way, I don't have to worry about everything 'til August…" she smiled at the thought of pure chaos at school with her friends pouring questions on her.

Nicole was also happy to play her video games once again. She had played Left 4 Dead on her computer for five straight hours the first night she came home and loved every minute of it. She even played her Pokémon games for the other two days she was home. It had been a while since she had seen highly developed technology.

"I wonder what the guys would think of Left 4 Dead…" Nicole thought out loud, "Maybe Jake would love it if he came over for a visit! Or would he have nightmares for a while…I know I did when I first played it." she laughed to herself.

An old man came by and sat on the bench next to her right. At first, Nicole was quite nervous, hoping that the man in the grey coat wouldn't do anything. But then she shook the feeling away from her thoughts, knowing that she was perfectly safe.

"Excuse me, but do you know the time?" the man asked.

"Sure, it's 2:35 pm." Nicole answered, looking at her phone.

"Thanks." The man smiled.

Nicole grinned sheepishly. "Um…you're welcome…"

That's when her phone vibrated. Nicole looked to see that a text message arrived. "Ah, Cassie, I knew you would be the first to ask me that…" she muttered to herself, typing on the mini keyboard on her phone.

"First to ask of what?" the man asked, overhearing Nicole.

Nicole jumped in alarm. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing, really. I'm sorry…I kind of talk to myself, and it's a little embarrassing if you ask me…I'm trying to control it right now."

"I see…" the man frowned, looking away.

Nicole blushed of embarrassment. Once she sent the message, she placed the phone in her jean pocket and looked down, hoping not to get into a strange conversation with the man.

"Hey, what kind of medal is that on your shirt?"

"Huh?" Nicole noticed the medal that Kyle had given to her pinned on her green shirt. "Oh, this? I…have no idea…"

"That medal reminds me of World War II or so."

"Oh, cool…" Nicole nodded at the man, "A good friend gave it to me…"

"He must have been a real war hero."

"Yeah…I think he was…" Nicole smirked, thinking of the RED Soldier. She looked down again, wanting to avoid eye contact.

Then, a thought came to Nicole. She had realized that the man sitting next to her was wearing a coat, and it was the middle of the summer. Even she was wearing a short sleeved, green T-Shirt with light-colored jeans. "Hey, isn't a little too warm for…" when she looked back at the man, she almost screamed.

The old man was no longer there. The man that replaced him wore a fine blue pinstriped suit and matching blue tie. He wore black gloves and polished dress shoes of the same color. The balaclava he wore was a rich, dark blue. A lit, brown cigarette dangled from his mouth. His chocolate brown eyes were staring into her bright amber ones. "Bonjour, ma petite chéri, good to see you again. Quite a place the future is, no?"

Nicole was left speechless, her mouth wide open of surprise. "…J-J…Jèrèmie?!"

The BLU Spy nodded. "Oui, the one and only." He chuckled.

Nicole gasped as a smile appeared on her face. "Wow…I never expected to see you so soon."

"That is because I have something to give you." He handed her a small, black object. "You left this back at the Fortress."

Nicole was surprised to see her iPod in his procession. "Oh! I was wondering where it was! Thanks!" she took her iPod and put it in her pocket. "How did you get here? And how are you going to get back to the Fortress?"

"The RED Engineer's invention, of course." The BLU Spy took out a small device, "I 'ave this to return back to the Fortress in my time whenever I need to."

Nicole laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" she suddenly frowned. "You didn't kill that man you were disguised as…right?"

Jèrèmie laughed. "Of course I didn't…Unlike that RED Spy, I have standards."

Nicole's smile reappeared. "Good…you almost gave me a heart attack."

The Spy chuckled. "Sorry, I almost forgot that you can be easily frightened."

Nicole nodded. "Yes, Jèrèmie…I can be easily frightened." She jumped in fright to feel a light tap on her left shoulder. She looked over to Jèrèmie and frowned. "Very funny, Jèr!" she growled.

"You are still fun to scare, chéri." Jèrèmie laughed, taking out the cigarette out from his mouth.

Nicole swallowed hard. "Yeah…I've noticed…"

"But that doesn't mean I'm the villain, right?" Jèrèmie placed an arm around her shoulders.

Nicole flinched at his touch. "Uhh…yeah! You're still a friend! I would never think that you're bad or anything like that!"

"Even if I do this?" the BLU Spy leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

Nicole's face turned bright red. "Oh! Ummm…" she looked over at Jèrèmie in shock as her mind went blank.

"Well? I'm waiting for your answer." Jèrèmie sneered at her.

"Uh…You're still good!" Nicole answered shyly.

"You look tense. Are you alright?" Jèrèmie asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about!" Nicole replied hurryingly.

Jèrèmie then smiled. "You've never been kissed before, haven't you?"

Nicole gasped. "What?! Yeah I have, by two other Spies!" she shivered at the thought.

"But was a meaningful kiss?"

Nicole hesitated. "I…don't think so…"

"Then you haven't had a real kiss before." Jèrèmie smiled, "I'm quite surprised at jou."

Nicole frowned. "Can we talk about something else? I'm starting to get uncomfortable…"

"What's wrong? Do you get uncomfortable when the topic of love is brought up?"

Nicole nodded silently.

"I guess you haven't felt true love before…" Jèrèmie assumed, tapping his cigarette with his finger while ashes fell to the ground, "That's quite a pity."

Nicole blushed again, looking away from Jèrèmie.

"…Or…have you?" Jèrèmie smiled, placing the cigarette back in his mouth.

Nicole's eyes widened in fear. "Um…I don't think I am…I'm just…embarrassed is all."

Jèrèmie cupped his free hand under Nicole's chin and turned her head towards him. "Are you ashamed to say your true feelings?" he asked softly.

Nicole's left eye twitched. "Right now I am…" she admitted.

"Alright then, we don't have to talk about it anymore." Jèrèmie said.

Nicole sighed of relief. "That's good…'cause I was getting creeped out there…" she laughed.

"How about a walk around the park?" Jèrèmie insisted, putting his hand that was under Nicole's chin down.

"Um, I have to get home soon." Nicole frowned.

"It won't be for too long, I can even take you home if you like."

"As long as you don't show yourself to my parents and scare them to death, then I'm fine with that…" Nicole grinned.

"Let us proceed then," The BLU Spy stood up and turned to Nicole. "Shall we?" he held his hand to Nicole.

"Sure, let's go." Nicole smiled, taking his hand.

The two walked down the dirt path side by side. Jèrèmie's arm was around her, comforting her. It wasn't too long before the two started up a conversation about how things have been for the past three days. Nicole couldn't stop blushing through their time together, but she knew quite well that she was in caring hands.


End file.
